Viljan att kämpa
by Alvarin
Summary: Voldemort är besegrad och Nathaniel är äntligen fri, eller det är i alla fall vad alla verkar tro. Fara lurar dock under ytan och Nathaniel måste kämpa för sin frihet igen. Samtidigt har Luna hamnat i livshotande fara. Uppföljare till "Viljan att leva".
1. En skugga

**Kapitel 1 – En skugga**

Ron tittade ner på ett pergament med instuderingsfrågor. "Vem var den första kända metamorfmagusen?" frågade han och tittade på Hermione.

"Falco Aesalon," svarade Hermione direkt.

"Rätt! Hur förvand.."

"Falco Aesalon var den förste kände _animagusen_," rättade Nathaniel trött. Han satt bredvid Ron, mittemot Hermione, och läste _The Daily Prophet._

"Men McGonagall sa att.."

"Hon måste ha blandat ihop det, sånt händer," mumlade han och vände blad.

Hermione reste sig snabbt och gick bort till en av bokhyllorna i biblioteket. Efter en stunds sökande hittade hon rätt bok och slog upp den. När hon kom tillbaka till bordet såg hon lätt besviken ut.

"Nathaniel har rätt," muttrade hon. "Vi lär säga det till McGonagall imorgon, så att resten av klassen får reda på det." Harry och Ron instämde. McGonagall hade verkat rätt distraherad på sistone, vilket kanske inte var så konstigt med tanke på hennes kommande bröllop.

Nathaniel reste sig tvärt upp. "Jag tror jag går och lägger mig," mumlade han innan han gick.

Ron tittade frågande på Hermione och hon ryckte på axlarna. Nathaniel hade betett sig udda sedan de kommit tillbaka till Hogwarts. Hermione misstänkte att han kanske träffade en tjej i smyg, och skämdes när hon kände ett stygn av avundsjuka. _Jag har Ron nu_, tänkte hon bestämt. Ron var omtänksam, snäll och rolig, men han skulle, rent utseendemässigt, aldrig kunna mäta sig med Nathaniel. Efter sommaren hade hans bleka hy fått en lätt solbränna, och hans kolsvarta hår hade blekts så att han fått mörkbruna slingor. Tack vare en förtrollning som han lärt sig hade hans ögon fått en normalare silvergrå färg, och ormen som slingrade sig runt hans vänstra öga var borta. Tjejerna på Hogwarts jagade honom ständigt, och det var bara en tidsfråga innan han skulle hitta en som han tyckte om. Inte för att hon hade något att säga till om, men hon skulle föredra om tjejen _inte_ kom från Blackfield. Eleverna därifrån hade visat sig vara tio gånger värre än Slytherineleverna, dock inte lika hemska som dödsätarna, nu när Voldemort var borta.

Efter en stund tyckte hon att det var dags att sova. Harry satt redan och halvsov med huvudet på bordet och Hermione kunde alla frågor utantill, om Ron lyckats lära sig något var dock osäkert. Efter att ha skakat liv i Harry gick de mot uppehållsrummet. Hogwarts trappor och korridorer var nästan tomma på elever och om bara några minuter skulle prefekterna börja patrullera korridorerna (det var Rawenclawprefekternas tur).

Harry gäspade. "Hur kan ni vara så pigga?" muttrade han.

"För att vi, till skillnad från dig, sover på nätterna." Ron flinade och puffade Harry med armbågen.

Harry rodnade. "J-Jag har ingen aning om vad du pratar om," haspade han ur sig.

Hermione undvek Rons blick. Om han insåg att det var hans egen syster som höll Harry vaken skulle han troligtvis svimma.

"Jag har nog märkt hur du smyger ut om nätterna. Kan du inte bara berätta vem det är du träffar? Är hon från Gryffindor? Det är säkert någon tjej från Slytherin, det är väl därför du inte berättar? Är det Pasny Parkinson? Nej, det är säkert någon ännu hemskare.." Ron skulle ha fortsatt om inte Harry avbrutit honom.

"Ron, jag har ingen tjej!"

"En kille då?" sa Ron med spelad chock.

"Ron, ärligt talat. Han kanske pluggar om nätterna? Det skulle du också behövt göra, speciellt trolldryckslära." Hermiones kommentar hade fått avsedd effekt, och lett in Ron på en lång klagosång om Snape och hans lektioner.

…

Nathaniel grinade illa. Det kändes som om någon tryckte ett glödande brännjärn mot hans arm. När han steg in i badrummet på sjätte våningen såg han att Draco redan var där, skakande på golvet. Ljuden han utstötte påminde om en gnällande hund.

"Ta dig samman," muttrade Nathaniel.

Draco tittade upp. Tårarna rann nerför hans kinder och hans ansikte var förvridet av smärta. "Hjälp." Nathaniel kunde knappt höra vad han sa. Han suckade och tog tag i Dracos vänstra arm, så som han tvingats göra flera gånger under terminen. "Tack," muttrade Draco motvilligt. Nathaniel kunde känna hur Draco slappnade av.

"Vi borde gå till sjukhusflygeln," sa Nathaniel för hundraelfte gången.

Draco ryckte till och tittade upp på honom. "Glöm det. Jag tänker inte berätta för _någon_ att jag var dödsätare."

Nathaniel suckade och drog bryskt med sig Draco till väggen. De var inte vänner, långt därifrån, och desto mer tid de tillbringade tillsammans desto säkrare blev Nathaniel att de aldrig skulle bli det. Draco tänkte inte för ett ögonblick på det faktum att Nathaniel kanske inte ville dras med smärtan resten av livet, både hans egen och Dracos. Först efter att han hotat med att sluta hjälpa Draco hade han börjat säga tack.

"Som om de inte redan vet," mumlade Nathaniel och slog sig ner på golvet bredvid Draco. Han blundade och lutade ryggen mot den kalla kakelväggen. Trots att hans arm gjorde fruktansvärt ont lyckades han behålla en oberörd min. Aldrig att han skulle låta en Malfoy se honom i smärta.

"Du är inte mänsklig." Dracos kommentar kändes som ett slag i ansiktet. _Har Lucius berättat? _"Hur kan du bara sitta där, utan att röra en min?"

Nathaniel lyckades med nöd och näppe undvika att pusta ut av lättnad. "Självkontroll," sa han kort.

"Självkontroll?" muttrade Draco, hans röst dröp av vantro. "Knappast. Det är något fel på dig. Du borde prata med en psykolog."

Han _hade_ faktiskt pratat med en psykolog i början av skolåret. Ministeriet ville försäkra sig om att han inte utgjorde en fara för de andra eleverna. _Han är stabil,_ hade kvinnan som pratat med honom skrivit i ett brev, ett brev som sedan skickats direkt till Scrimgeour. "Ha ha," sa han torrt. "Roligt, Malfoy."

Draco svarade inte utan tittade istället ut genom ett fönster. Solen hade gått ner för länge sedan och utegångsförbudet hade troligtvis börjat gälla. Det fanns dock inget som de kunde göra eftersom Draco vägrade gå till rektorn eller sjukhusflygeln, och deras respektive sovsalar var uteslutna.

"Jag hatar dig."

Nathaniel öppnade ögonen och tittade förvånat på Draco. Bitterheten i hans röst hade inte direkt varit subtil. "Jaha?"

"Jag iakttog dig de få gånger du närvarade på de möten min far höll. Alla respekterade dig. Det var som om _du _ledde oss, och inte Voldemort. Jag beundrade dig, och så hamnar du i Gryffindor, med _Potter_!" Harrys namn hade uttalades som om han pratade om något äckligt han klivit i. "Och inte nog med det, du umgås med en smutsskalle som om.." Dracos ansikte blev plötsligt likblekt.

"Du förtjänar inte min hjälp," sa Nathaniel kyligt och reste sig för att gå. Han hade ingen lust att förklara för Draco att den person han beundrat inte var Nathaniel, utan Voldemort själv.

"Nej, snälla," gnydde Draco. Han hade huggit tag i Nathaniels byxben

"Gå till Dumbledore om du vill ha hjälp," muttrade han och drog sig loss från Draco. I dörröppningen blev han dock stående. För bara några månader skulle han inte ha haft något emot att lämna Draco där på badrumsgolvet, men nu när han inte längre påverkades av Voldemort kände han att det var fel. Trots att den blonde pojken var bland de otrevligaste och mest otacksamma personer han mött kunde han inte bara lämna honom när han hade ont.

Med en suck gick han tillbaka och tog tag i Dracos vänstra arm igen. Hans egen smärta ökade påtagligt, men Draco slappnade av. "Vi ska gå till Dumbledore, nu," proklamerade han innan han drog upp Draco från golvet och släpade honom med sig bort mot rektorns kontor.

Draco gjorde sitt bästa för att slingra sig ur Nathaniels grepp, vilket bara resulterade i att greppet runt hans arm hårdnade tills han gnydde igen.

"Släpp mig!"

"Nej." Nathaniel tittade upp på fågelstatyn som markerade ingången till Dumbledores kontor. "_Ismöss_." Genast började fågeln snurra uppåt, som en skruv. Med ett ryck drog han med sig Draco upp på trappan.

"Varför kan _du_ lösenordet?" Dracos röst hade gått förbi gnällig till något som nästan var plågsamt att lyssna på.

"Jag är här ofta," sa Nathaniel så lugnt han kunde. "Och försök inte skämta om det är du snäll, din humor är urusel."

"Jaså?" Det var rektorn som talat. Han stod redan i dörröppningen, som om han väntat på dem. "Det måste du ha fått från din far, mr Malfoy." En gest med armen visade att de skulle komma in och sätta sig på varsin stol. Dumbledore i pyjamas och nattmössa var en minst sagt märklig syn.

"Förlåt om vi väcker er."

"Ingen fara mr Knightblade," sa rektorn roat. "Snape tog hand om det för en halvtimme sen."

Som på given signal gled en svartklädd figur ut ur skuggan. Snape, självklart, och han höll en flaska i handen som han räckte till Draco. "Drick," sa han bestämt.

Draco slängde en misstänksam blick på flaskan. "Vad är det här?"

"Det är en trolldryck som tar bort smärt.." Snape hann inte avsluta meningen innan Draco tagit två stora klunkar. Hade inte Nathaniel fångat flaskan skulle den ha krossats mot stengolvet. Draco föll ihop som en påse med ben, oförmögen att röra sig.

"En förlamande trolldryck - debilito att döma av färgen - som tar bort all känsel," muttrade Nathaniel och släppte Dracos arm. "Farlig om man tar för stora doser."

"Om du försöker tigga till dig elevhemspoäng.." började Snape med en hotfull ton.

"Ta det lugnt Severus," förmanade Dumbledore. "Nathaniel, jag föreslår att du dricker en klunk. En _liten _klunk." Han tittade menande på Draco, som för att bekräfta det rektorn sagt åstadkom ett gurglande ljud.

"Nej, tack." Han gav tillbaka flaskan till Snape. "Jag antar att du också känner det?"

"Ja," sa han kort med en ton som inte tillät ytterligare frågor.

Dumbledore harklade sig. "Severus, du bör nog ta mr Malfoy till sjukhusflygeln."

Efter att Snape burit ut Draco satte sig Nathaniel på en av de stolar som stod framför Dumbledores skrivbord. Kontoret var fullt med märkliga grejer som han knappt kunde gissa namnen på. Varje rektor hade bidragit med saker från sin tid, och en del av det skulle ha passat bättre på ett museum.

"Varför?" frågade Nathaniel. "Märket borde ha försvunnit tillsammans med Voldemort."

Dumbledore ställde sig vid ett av fönstren och tittade ut. Det svaga månljuset gjorde att man kunde utskilja både båthuset och Hagrids stuga långt nedanför. "Voldemort är inte borta än," mumlade han utan att vända sig om. "Möjligheten finns att han fortfarande kan använda vissa av sina krafter."

Nathaniel suckade. "Han kommer alltså att bli starkare?"

Dumbledore vände sig om. Ljuset från eldstaden lämnade långa skuggor i rektorns ansikte och förstärkte hans redan allvarliga ansiktsuttryck. "Ja, med all säkerhet." Han lutade sig närmare Nathaniel. "När du känner av honom igen måste du komma till mig, genast."

Han rös. Trots vetskapen om att Voldemort inte var död, bara oförmögen att återvända till sin kropp, hade Nathaniel lyckats inbilla sig att han var fri. Dumbledore hade sagt _när_, inte _om_. "Jag ska."

Dumbledore rättade på sig och log. "Bra. Skynda dig tillbaka till uppehållsrummet nu, det är sent." Nathaniel reste sig för att gå. "Är du säker på att du inte vill ha något mot smärtan?" undrade rektorn vänligt.

"Nej. Får jag berätta för Harry? Han borde få veta."

"Det är upp till dig," sa Dumbledore innan Nathaniel gick ut från kontoret och nerför trappan.

…

Hon suckade högt. Alla hennes saker låg utspridda över hennes säng, hennes koffert var tom. Halsbandet var borta. Hon hade tagit ett bad i prefekternas badrum och lämnat sina kläder och smycken i en prydlig hög på en bänk. Antingen hade halsbandet tagits av narglar eller så hade de andra eleverna roat sig med att sno hennes saker igen. Det andra alternativet var mest troligt eftersom hennes skor och armband försvunnit samtidigt som halsbandet. Egentligen borde hon ha varit tacksam eftersom de lämnat kvar hennes kläder, men halsbandet hade tillhört hennes mor och hon ville ha tillbaka det.

Det var sent, och hon borde lägga sig, men en gnagande känsla i magen sade åt henne att gå ner till badrummet en sista gång, för säkerhets skull. Efter att hon lagt tillbaka allting i sin koffert, och låst den med en formel, gick hon ner till Rawenclaws sällskapsrum och ut genom porträtthålet. Det var ingen som märkte att hon gick.

Hogwarts var vackrast på nätterna, det hade hon alltid tyckt. När hon gick ensam längs de mörka korridorerna kändes skolan mycket större. Korridorerna tycktes sträcka ut sig i oändlighet och i de största rummen försvann taket i mörkret.

Fotsteg längre fram fick henne att tvärstanna. Prefekterna borde ha kommit tillbaka från sina rundor redan. _Filch_, tänkte hon irriterat. Hon såg sig omkring men det fanns ingenstans att gömma sig. Om hon försökte springa skulle han höra och komma efter henne på en gång. I brist på andra idéer tryckte hon sig mot väggen och hoppades att det skulle vara tillräckligt mörkt för att vaktmästaren inte skulle se henne. När stegen kom närmare slöt hon ögonen. När Filch stod precis framför henne stannade han.

_Snälla, snälla se mig inte!_

"Umm.. Vad håller du på med?"

Luna blinkade förvånat. Hon hade hört rösten förut, han var kompis med Harry, men hon hade aldrig pratat med honom. _Gryffindors slagman, _drog hon sig till minnes. "Gömmer mig." Hans konturer var knappt synliga i mörkret.

"Du syns" sa han roat samtidigt som han gjorde en gest mot hennes huvud. Hon hade helt glömt det självlysande hårbandet.

När hon sträckte upp trollstaven för att släcka det orangea ljuset började han skratta. Snart skulle han troligtvis säga något otrevligt.. Eller så kanske han skulle låta bli, eftersom han var kompis med Harry. Luna stirrade förvånat när han höll fram handen. Efter att tafatt ha stoppat ner trollstaven i fickan tog hon hans hand och skakade den. "Luna Lovegood," sa hon artigt. Det kändes fruktansvärt formellt att skaka hand.

"Nathaniel Knightblade. Trevligt att träffas. Du är vän med Ginny, eller hur?"

Om han var kompis med Harry var det väl bara naturligt att han kände Ginny också. "Ja, vi är vänner."

"Va trevligt." Han lät inte ironisk. "Varför är du uppe så sent?"

"Jag letar efter mitt halsband."

"Och dina skor?" sa han med en frågande blick på hennes nakna fötter.

"Dem också."

"Vill du ha hjälp?"

Erbjöd han sig att hjälpa henne? Vanligtvis så brukade ingen hjälpa henne att leta, inte ens Ginny. De visste att grejerna bara skulle försvinna igen i alla fall. "Du har väl viktigare saker för dig?"

Han ryckte på axlarna. "Nej, faktiskt inte. Testat accio?"

"Nej, det brukar inte funka," mumlade hon, medveten om att hennes formler gick fel rätt ofta.

Han höll ut handen med handflatan uppåt. "_Accio Lunas skor_!" Ingenting hände.

"Du måste veta hur skorna ser ut för att kunna.." plötsligt hördes ett skrammel från det håll Nathaniel kommit.

"Skor på ingång." Problemet var bara att det inte var _ett_ par skor som kom farandes mot dem, utan ett dussin. De landade i en hög vid hans fötter. "Hoppsan," mumlade han. "Ser du dem du letade efter?"

"_Lumos_." Toppen på Lunas trollstav sken upp. Det paret hon letade efter var faktiskt där, tillsammans med flera andra skor som försvunnit under åren. Hon satte på sig skorna. "Tack."

"Ingen orsak. Vad var det för halsband du letade efter?"

"Det var min mammas," mumlade hon och började knyta ihop skosnörena på alla skor, så att de skulle bli lättare att bära. "En silverkedja med en blå sten på."

Nathaniel sträckte ut handen igen. "_Accio Lunas försvunna halsband_!" Den här gången gick det bättre, bara två halsband landade i hans hand. Han räckte dem mot Luna och hon ryckte snabbt åt sig rätt halsband. "Jag antar att det var rätt?" Han log ett stort, kritvitt leende.

Hon nickade tacksamt. "Det andra halsbandet är inte mitt."

Han stirrade på halsbandet. "Antar att jag får lägga den i 'upphittat' lådan."

"Ja.." Hon sneglade försiktigt upp på hans ansikte. Han var väldigt vacker.

"Vad är det?" frågade han vänligt.

Luna tittade snabbt ner på sina fötter. "Det börjar bli sent. Tack för hjälpen!" Med snabba steg gick hon tillbaka längs korridoren, med skokedjan över axeln.

"Vänta, Luna!"

Hon vände sig förvånat om. "Ja?"

Ljuset från hennes trollstav speglades i hans ögon, de såg nästan ut att vara gjorda av silver. "Du gör ett jätte bra jobb som quidditchkommentator." Han vände sig om och började gå. "Godnatt!" ropade han över axeln innan han rundade ett hörn och försvann.

"Godnatt," mumlade hon med ett leende. Det var första gången någon sagt det till henne.


	2. Fler skapelser

**Kapitel 2 – Fler skapelser**

Vanligtvis skulle Gryffindors sällskapsrum ha varit tomt så sent på kvällen, men till Nathaniels förvåning var flera personer fortfarande uppe. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny och Neville stod runt en av fåtöljerna, alla med trollstavarna dragna och alla iklädda sina pyjamasar.

"Vad håller ni på med?" frågade han oroat. Rons enorma ryggtavla skymde fåtöljen.

Harry vände sig tvärt och tittade på honom med uppspärrade ögon. "Den här hoppade in genom fönstret."

Nathaniel höjde ett ögonbryn. _En katt?_ De var på sjunde våningen, i ett torn, det var _omöjligt_ att hoppain. Han gick fram och trängde sig förbi Ron. Det låg faktiskt ett djur i fåtöljen, men det var inte en katt, det var en liten rävunge. En sovande, _snarkande _rävunge. Nathaniel stönade högt. "Han är inte farlig," muttrade han.

De andra vände sig om och såg förvånat på honom. "Så det är en animagus? Jag visste det!" utbrast Hermione nöjt. "Jag trodde att han kanske var farlig, trots att han är liten, så.." hon gjorde en gest mot deras höjda trollstavar.

"Han är inte farlig," upprepade Nathaniel irriterat. "Bara fruktansvärt jobbig." Han böjde sig mot räven och tog ett fast tag om dess nackskinn. "Vakna!" ropade Nathaniel och lyfte upp den.

Hermione stirrade chockat på Nathaniel. "Var inte så hårdhä.." Hon tystnade när den lilla ungen plötsligt öppnade ögonen och förvandlades till en mager liten pojke med eldrött hår, iklädd en alldeles för stor, grå t-tröja och ett par mörkblå jeans, även dem alldeles för stora.

"Nathnath!" utbrast han glatt och slog armarna runt Nathaniels ben. "Nathnathnathna.." fortsatte han med ansiktet tryckt mot Nathaniels lår.

Ron blinkade oförstående. "Är han en idiot?"

Nathaniel tittade irriterar på Ron. "Om du med idiot menar 'efterbliven', nej. Om du däremot menar 'inte ens ett år gammal', så ja han är en idiot."

Hermione blinkade förvirrat. "Han måste ju vara minst fyra år gammal?" Hennes ton gjorde meningen till en fråga.

Killen tystnade och såg sig omkring med stora brungula ögon. Han hade tydligen inte insett hur många det var som stod och tittade på honom för han lindade armarna ännu hårdare runt Nathaniel. "Neville, Ginny, gå och lägg er," sa Nathaniel kort med en ton som inte tillät protester. Motvilligt gjorde de som de blivit tillsagda och gick upp till sovsalarna. Hade det varit någon annan om sagt till dem hade de förmodligen vägrat, men eftersom de fortfarande trodde att Nathaniel var farlig, eller åtminstone ostabil, lyssnade de på honom.

Harry såg fundersamt på pojken innan han tycktes bestämma sig för att han bara var ett litet, ofarligt barn, och lutade sig fram för att klappa honom på huvudet. "Vad heter _daoh_!" Han ryckte snabbt åt sig handen.

"Se upp, han bits," sa Nathaniel utan empati. Det såg ut som om han försökte hålla sig för skratt. "Han heter Todd, och jo, han är visst mindre än ett år gammal."

"Hur kan någon så ung vara en animagus?" mumlade Hermione förbryllat. Hennes ögon lyste av nyfikenhet.

"Todd är ingen animagus," sa Nathaniel motvilligt. Han hade inte trott att han någonsin skulle se Todd igen, men tydligen hade han haft fel. Igen. Och om Todd var där var de andra två inte långt efter. "Han är en räv som kan förvandla sig till människa." Hermione blinkade oförstående. Ron och Harry verkade lite mer samlade, troligtvis för att de inte läst i förvandlingskonstboken att _omvända _animagusar bara var en myt. Nathaniel satte sin hand under Todds haka och lutade den uppåt så att de kunde se hans hals. "Voldemort skapade honom." Den svarta ringen påminde om ett hundkoppel,_ eller en snara_.

Hermione drog efter andan och öppnade munnen för att fråga något mer, men Harry hann före henne. "Det är samma symbol som.."

"Nathaniel har på ögat, ja." Alla fyra vände sig tvärt mot fönstret som rösten kommit ifrån. I fönsterkarmen satt en lång bredaxlad man och såg på dem med intensiva svarta ögon.

"Haru, välkommen hit," sa Nathaniel cyniskt. "Var är Nebi?"

"Hon kommer inte upp," muttrade Haru med blicken fäst på Harry. "Intressanta vänner du har."

"Tack. Inte för att vara oförskämd men varför är ni här?"

Haru ställde sig upp och sträckte på sig så att hans fingertoppar nästan snuddade vid taket. "Vi hade tråkigt."

"Så ni bestämde er för att komma hit och störa mig?"

Haru rynkade pannan ogillande. "Oförskämda snorunge. Hjälp Nebi upp innan jag hackar ut dina ögon."

"Unge? Jag är tjugo år äldre än dig!"

Haru flyttade sig snabbt ur vägen när en tjej kom flygande genom fönstret. Efter en elegant landning såg hon sig nyfiket omkring. Hermione höll på att tappa hakan när hon såg kläderna tjejen hade på sig. Ett litet linne som visade magen, kortkort kjol och knähöga svarta läderstövlar. "Lika snygg som alltid." Hon strök en svartmålad välmanikyrerad nagel över Nathaniels kind samtidigt som hon fladdrade med sina långa ögonfransar. "Men du ser mycket bättre ut i djurform."

Nathaniel suckade. "Ja, du har sagt det förut. Ni förstår väl själva att ni inte kan stanna här?"

"Varför inte? Ingen kommer att bry sig om.."

"En rävunge, en falk och en panter? Nej, den inhemska pantern känner vi ju alla till!"

"Umm.. Nathaniel skulle du kunna förklara..?" frågade Hermione tveksamt. Hon hade aldrig sett underligare typer. Visst, Nathaniel var lite udda, men de andra tre såg ut som superhjältar från en serietidning.

"Voldemort tyckte om att skapa saker," sa Nathaniel och knuffade undan Nebi. "Så vitt jag vet skapade han en homunculus, två änglar, tre omvända animagusar, fyra drakar och fem feer. Man kan ställa upp det som en pyramid, den med mest kraft högst upp. De här tre.." Han gjorde en gest med handen mot Todd, Haru och Nebi. ".. Misslyckades han dock med, så de ska egentligen vara längst ner på pyramiden."

Haru harklade sig irriterat. "Du är lika misslyckad som resten av oss," muttrade han.

"Bry er inte om honom, han är avundsjuk för att han inte kan trolla." Nebis leende avslöjade ett par glittrande huggtänder. ".. Och alldeles för stolt för att erkänna det." Hon blinkade skälmskt.

"Om ni prompt ska vara här får ni gömma er i mörka skogen."

"Skogen är farlig. Hur ska vi kunna försvara Todd där?" Haru lät irriterad.

"Jag sätter upp några skyddsbesvärjelser.." Nathaniel blev plötsligt tyst. Det så ut som om han försökte komma underfund med något. Hermione passade på att ta en närmare titt på Haru, som verkade agera som ledare för de tre djuren. _Omvända animagusar? _tänkte hon förbryllat. _Det måste finnas ett bättre ord. _Haru måste har märkt att hon såg på honom, för han blängde tillbaka med en vildsint blick. Till skillnad från Nebi och Todd var han väldigt välklädd. Han hade en ljusgrå skjorta med svart väst över, svarta byxor med pressveck och välpolerade italienska skor. Det svarta, bakåtslickade håret och ögonen tillsammans med den markerade käken förstärkte det propra intrycket. Hade det inte varit för den stora krökta näsan skulle han ha varit en otroligt stilig man. "Jag får helt enkelt smyga ut med mat åt Todd," sa Nathaniel tillslut. "Harry, får jag låna din osynlighetsmantel? Inte nu, men imorgon. Jag måste smyga ner till köket och.."

Ron avbröt honom plötslig. "Jag går och lägger mig."

"Mår du bra?" Harry lät orolig.

"Sorry, men jag tänker gå ut Hogwarts med åtminstone _ett_ vanligt år i bagaget." Efter att ha avslutat meningen vände han på klacken och gick utan ett ord in till pojkarnas sovsal.

Harry såg frågande på Hermione. "Han är rädd att förlora sitt stipendium," muttrade hon.

"Ah." Harry var uppenbarligen inte nöjd med svaret.

Nathaniel blinkade förvånat. "Har _Ron _fått ett stipendium? Till vilket universitet?" Han tycktes ha glömt bort de tre personerna som hängde på honom (eller över, i Harus fall).

Hermione tittade förvånat upp på honom. "Harvard. De har startat en konst-utbildning för talangfulla trollkarlar och häxor. Ron målade en tavla och fick ett stipendium för det. Hur har du kunnat missa det?" De hade alla märkt att Nathaniel inte varit speciellt närvarande sen han släpptes från St. Mungos, men att han skulle ha missat något som han hjälpt till att ordna en fest för, det var mer än obegripligt. "Du utbringade ju till och med en skål för honom när vi firade."

Nathaniel tittade storögt på Hermione. Han hade ett vagt minne av festen som hon pratade om. När det hade blivit hans tur att skåla hade märket på hans arm brunnit av smärta, att han faktiskt fått ur sig något vettigt, utan att tappa glaset, verkade för honom som ett mirakel. "Just ja," mumlade han osäkert. "Det hade jag glömt."

Haru fnös. "Inte konstigt med tanke på.."

Med en blick från Nathaniel tystnade han. "Gå till mörka skogen, _nu_." Haru förvandlade sig till en falk. Försiktigt tog han Todd, nu i rävform, i klorna och flög. Nebi blev stående kvar tills Nathaniel, med en snabb rörelse med handen fick henne att sväva ut genom fönstret. "Alltid lika skönt att bli av med dem," muttrade han när han stängde fönstret.

Harry och Hermione stod och såg på honom när han gick och satte sig i den fåtölj som Todd just legat i. Han såg på dem som om han väntade på något. Harry var den som först tog till orda. "Hur gammal är du?" Nathaniel blinkade, det var inte den fråga han väntat sig. "Du kan ju knappast vara 20 år äldre än Haru, han måste ju ha varit minst 30."

Nathaniel log, lättad över att ingen av dem verkade vilja fråga mer om hans oförmåga att koncentrera sig. "Haru är 6, jag är 26."

Hermione drog efter andan. "26! Du ser ut att vara lika gammal som oss! Eller ja.. Kanske något år äldre."

"Det är för att jag inte åldras," mumlade han och tittade ut genom fönstret. "Voldemort ville ha en kropp som var 17, så det var så han skapade mig." Nathaniel kunde i ögonvrån se hur Harry rös. Han hade fortfarande inte vant sig vid det faktum att Nathaniel inte var en människa.

"De andra varelserna som Voldemort skapade, kommer de också att komma hit?" Hermione la sin hand på Harrys axel och log uppmuntrande mot dem båda.

"Drakarna håller sig nog till bergen eftersom de har en egen kraftkälla, de andra är jag dock inte lika säker på. Av feerna kvarstår bara två som inte är farligare än pixignomer, och dessutom rätt vänliga så de utgör inte heller något problem." Han tittade upp på Harry. "Änglarna kan vi dock få problem med."

"När du säger kraftkälla, menar du då så som Hermione är för dig? Att hennes magi håller dig vid liv, och så?" Harry såg obekväm ut.

"Nej. Hermione är min _livs_källa. Jag har en egen kraftkälla, precis som drakarna och precis som er. En kraftkälla är det ställe man får sin magi ifrån. Feerna använder nektar från oleander, änglarna använder människoblod."

"Du måste mena vampyrer?"

"Nej, änglar. De har stora vita vingar och använder syrensång för att locka till sig och söva sina offer. Som ni kanske kan gissa så är dem inte så trevliga."

"Och de kan använda magi?"

Nathaniel nickade. "Ju mer blod de har druckit desto starkare är de."

"Toppen! Bevingade vampyrer, precis vad jag behöver." Både Nathaniel och Hermione stirrade chockat på Harry. Han verkade helt allvarlig. "Vadå?" sa han och såg irriterat på dem. "Var jag den ende som började bli uttråkad?"


	3. Trollstaven och profetian

**Kapitel 3 – Trollstaven och profetian**

Hans huvud låg på bordet, ögonen var slutna men de långa ögonfransarna fladdrade till emellanåt. Det kolsvarta håret som glänste i solljuset från fönstret var farligt nära en gröttallrik. Luna vände snabbt bort blicken, och till sitt stora förtret kände hon att hon rodnade. Hon ville inte att någon annan skulle märka, att de skulle pika henne för det, eller ännu värre, att de skulle berätta för honom. Självklart var det ingen som märkte, alla tjejer stirrade redan på honom och killarna lade inte märke till henne.

Ginny satt mellan Nathaniel och Harry. Hon ville gå fram och prata med henne, bara för att få vara närmare honom. Hon var inte kär, inte egentligen, men hon beundrade honom. Visst, Ginny var hennes vän, men ändå så hade hon aldrig hjälp henne att leta efter hennes saker eller berömt henne för att hon var en bra kommentator. I Lunas ögon var Nathaniel högre upp på hjälteskalan än Harry, och det sa en hel del.. Och sen så var det ju förstås ett plus att han var så vacker att hon knappt kunde ta ögonen ifrån honom.

Nu sträckte sig Hermione över gryffindorbordet och knuffade till Nathaniel. Han slog genast upp ögonen och såg sig storögt omkring som om han haft en mardröm. Med rynkad panna gnuggade han sin vänstra arm med bryska rörelser. Hermione sa någonting som Luna inte kunde höra där hon satt, men hon såg att Hermione såg orolig ut. Ett avfärdande leende och en viftande hand var allt som behövdes för att hon skulle sätta sig ner igen och låta blicken fastna på Ron. Luna däremot såg att Nathaniel satt med vänstra armen tryckt mot benet och att han satt stelt. _Han måste ha ont_, tänkte hon. Kanske hade han ramlat, eller slagit sig under quidditchträningen, det sista var troligast. Hon suckade och tittade ner på sin halvätna tallrik med bacon och ägg. De senaste dagarna hade hon inte haft mycket till aptit, och vetskapen om att hon skulle ha spådomskonst tillsammans med Nathaniel direkt på morgonen gjorde det inte bättre.

En tjej som satt i närheten av henne och stirrade på Nathaniel drog plötsligt efter andan. När Luna tittade upp såg hon att en stor falk just landat på bordet framför Ginny, mer eller mindre på hennes tallrik. Harry var den som reagerade först vid bordet. Han sträckte sig fram mot falkens ben, troligen efter ett meddelande, vilket resulterade i att den hackade på honom. När Nathaniel försökte satt falken tålmodigt stilla. Så fort han fått loss vad det nu var från falkens ben flög den iväg.

"Wow, han måste verkligen vara något speciellt som har en brevfalk. Jag ville också ha en sån när jag var yngre men pappa sa att dem var alldeles för svåra att träna." Det var tjejen som dragit efter andan som pratat.

Hennes kompis nickade. "Önskar att jag kunde gå och prata med honom, men jag törs inte.." hennes röst dog bort när Nathaniel snabbt reste sig och gick ut. Luna visste inte vad, men något sa henne att hon borde följa efter, så hon reste sig och gick.

När hon hann ikapp honom stod han på viadukten och pratade men en man som hon inte kände igen. Den äldre mannen tornade sig över Nathaniel och med sina vildsinta ögon såg han rätt skräckinjagande ut. Eftersom Nathaniel stod med ryggen mot henne kunde hon inte se hans ansiktsuttryck, men hade hon sett honom så skulle hon ha blivit överraskad. Efter bara någon minut förvandlade sig mannen till en falk och dök ner över kanten på viadukten. _Det var visst ingen brevfalk_.

"Hej, Luna!" Nathaniel hade vänt sig om och log mot henne.

"Var det någon du känner?" frågade hon förvirrat och tittade ner över kanten på bron.

Han strök handen genom håret, precis så som Harry brukade gör när han kände sig obekväm. "Ja, på sätt och vis. Vad gör du här?"

Ja, vad gjorde hon där egentligen? "Umm.. Jag ööh.." Hon tittade ner på hans vänsterarm som han fortfarande höll tryckt mot kroppen. "Har du gjort illa dig?"

Han blinkade förvånat. "Nej. Ska v.."

"Varför har du ont i armen då?" Hon sträckte fram handen för att försöka ta tag i hans arm, men han backade undan.

"Jag mår bra," sa han kort. "Ska vi gå in igen? Vår lektion börjar snart." Den här gången märkte hon hur tvingat hans leende såg ut.

"Du borde gå till sjukhusflygeln. Om du vill kan jag följa med."

Han skakade på huvudet. "Jag mår bra, ärligt. Kom så går vi till lektionen." Egentligen hade hon velat insistera, men Nathaniel såg så besvärad ut att hon blev rädd att han skulle tycka illa om henne om hon fortsatte. Istället nickade hon stumt och följde efter honom upp till klassrummet under tystnad. "Du är rätt bra på det här med spådomskonst, eller hur?" sa han när de var framme vid dörren in till klassrummet.

När hon tittade upp på honom lade hon märke till hur ljuset speglades i hans ögon och fick dem att glänsa i silver. "Ibland har jag tur," mumlade hon.

Han höll upp dörren för henne. "Det måste vara mer än tur när du får det rätt nästan varenda gång."

Hon skulle just svara när Harry reste sig från sin plats och vinkade till Nathaniel. "Det var på tiden!" Bredvid honom satt Ron och Ginny på varsin sida.

Luna tittade bort mot sin vanliga plats. Det satt ingen i närheten av den. Kanske borde hon sätta sig bredvid Ginny? Innan hon hann bestämma sig kände hon hur Nathaniel tog tag i hennes hand och drog henne med sig. "Du har inget emot att sitta med oss, va?" frågade han frånvarande, som om han inte tänkte på vad han gjorde.

Han satte sig bredvid en storögd Ron och drog ner Luna på stolen bredvid sig. "Hej, Luna.." sa Ron tveksamt.

"Hej, Ron. Hej, Ginny. Hej, Harry."

Harry log och hans ögon glittrade. "Jaha, jag visste inte att ni kände varandra." Ron såg ut som om han mådde illa. Han tyckte nästan lika illa om Luna som Hermione gjorde.

"Träffade henne häromkvällen." Nathaniel log åt minnet medan Luna rodnade, vilket fick de andra tre att se ännu mer förbryllade ut.

Trelawney knackade en knoge i bordet. "Vi fortsätter där vi slutade i tisdags, ta fram era kristallkulor." Eleverna gjorde som de blivit tillsagda. "Jag förklarade ju grunderna, om ni minns. Idag ska ni försöka skåda framtiden." Hon gestikulerade med händerna och fick rösten att låta olycksbådande när hon pratade. "Var försiktiga med hur ni tolkar det ni ser, feltolkningar kan vara katastrofala!"

Ron suckade uppgivet när Trelawney gick över till andra sidan klassrummet för att hjälpa en annan elev. "Jag önskar att Hermione var här, hon skulle säkert säga något roligt."

"Snarare spydigt," mutrade Luna och tittade in i sin kristallkula. Hon så inte att Ron blängde på henne.

Nathaniel ignorerade lugnt båda två och tittade in i sin egen kristallkula. Hon lade märke till att han verkade mer avslappnad, som om smärtan i hans arm höll på att släppa. _Sendrag_, tänkte hon. _Men det finns ju formler mot sånt_.

"Ser du någonting?" Harrys fråga var adresserad till Ginny. De verkade ha kommit närmare varandra det senaste året.

"Ja," sa hon och spärrade upp ögonen. Ron vände sig mot henne med nyfiken blick. "Ååh nej! Det är fruktansvärt!"

Trelawney skyndade sig över till dem. "Vad ser du, mitt barn?"

Ginny tittade upp på Ron och åstadkom ett ljud som lätt som en snyftning. "Mamma kommer att sticka en limegrön tröja till dig i julklapp." Hon brast ut i skratt. Rons min var ovärderlig, för en stund hade han verkligen sett orolig ut.

"Du är nästan lika jobbig som Fred och George, vet du det?" muttrade han irriterat. "Den dagen du ger mig en hjärtattack lär du inte skratta."

Harry sa någonting och Ginny skrattade, Ron såg förbannad ut. Lunas blick hade dock dragits mot något mer intressant. Kristallkulan Nathaniel hade framför sig såg ut som om den fyllts med svart rök som virvlade runt i kulan likt ett ovädersmoln. Hans blick var fäst på kulan och han blinkade inte ens. Trelawney verkade också lägga märke till det för hon skyndade sig bort till honom, precis i tid för att ta emot honom när han föll av stolen.

"Nathaniel?" Harry rusade fram på en gång och hjälpte Trelawney att lägga ner honom på golvet.

"Det måste vara en kraftfull syn," mumlade Luna när hon såg hans ögon. De hade samma färg som kristallkulan. Han åstadkom ett väsande läte, som om han inte kunde andas ordentligt.

Med en öronbedövande smäll sprack kristallkulan och skärvorna flög åt alla håll, flera snuddade vid Lunas ansikte och armar och lämnade blödande spår. Att döma av skriken i klassrummet blev fler elever träffade. Fönstren krossades strax därefter och släppte in en virvelvind som lyfte både böcker och papper från sina platser och spred ut dem i klassrummet. Trelawney hade med ovanlig kvickhet fått ut eleverna därifrån, bara Luna, Ginny, Harry och Ron stannade kvar.

"Gör någonting!" Ginny fick skrika för att höras över den ylande vinden.

"Jag försöker!" svarade Harry och Ron i munnen på varandra.

När bägare, burkar och allt annat av glas i rummet sprack samtidigt var Luna beredd med trollstaven. "_Protego!_" Ginny nickade tacksamt och Harry log mot henne.

Ingen kunde höra eller se när Dumbledore kom in genom dörren, men effekten av hans trollformler var påtaglig. Nathaniel slog igen ögonen och vinden avtog. Allt glas och alla saker som drivits runt av vinden lade sig till rätta. Rektorn skred in över den röra som utgjorde golvet. Glaset knastrade mot hans skosulor. Med ett pekfinger knuffade han de halvmåneformade glasögonen så långt in han kunde på näsroten. "Ser minsann nästan lika illa ut som när Fred och Georges samling med antika stinkbomber _råkade_ explodera på Filchs kontor."

Ron gapade. "Vad fan hände?"

"Hjälp mig att ta honom till mitt kontor först, det är några saker jag måste göra så fort som möjligt."

Harry använde wingardium leviosa för att lyfta Nathaniel, och Ron gjorde så gott han kunde för att hålla honom stadig. Luna och Ginny följde med, trots Rons försök att få dem att ge sig av. Trelawney lämnades kvar för att städa upp.

När de närmade sig kontoret lade Luna märke till en svartklädd figur som stod vid fågelstatyn och väntade på dem. Snape. I famnen höll han en mängd med fyllda flaskor, alla med olycksbådande färger. Dumbledore nickade till Snape. "Severus," sa han kort innan han sa lösenordet. Luna skulle just kliva på trappan som uppenbarade sig när Dumbledore höll ut en hand för att hindra henne. "Tyvärr, men ni måste stanna här."

"Men.." började Ginny men tystnade när hon såg hur Snape blängde på henne.

"Ms Weasley, det här har du inte med att göra," muttrade han irriterat.

Trumpna stod de kvar i korridoren. Luna ville vänta, men Ginny insisterade på att de skulle hämta marodörkartan för att få en lite bättre bild av vad som hände där uppe. Efter en hel del tjat gav Luna med sig och följde med Ginny. Att spionera var inte hennes grej, hon föredrog att folk kom och berättade saker självmant, men hon ville inte göra Ginny besviken.

…

Nathaniel låg orörlig på golvet. Lutad över honom stod Dumbledore och Snape, båda djupt koncentrerade med rynkade pannor och dragna trollstavar. Formlerna de uttalade var okända för både Harry och Ron. Hade Hermione varit där skulle hon säkert ha känt igen några av dem och kunnat förklara. Rektorn och professorn hade inte sagt ett ord för att förklara vad de höll på med, bara lagt en massa trollformler och hällt i honom några trolldrycker som inte såg speciellt trevliga ut.

"Vad fan gör dom?" sa Ron tyst till Harry.

"Ingen aning. Knappast något som vi lärt oss i skolan."

Ron nickade. "Bill skrev faktiskt en avhandling om hur lärarna medvetet låter bli att lära oss de mest avancerade formlerna för att de själva ska få behålla sina jobb längre."

Harry blinkade förvånat. "Gjorde Bill?" Hans röst lät inte lite tvivlande då han fått höra utsagor om vilken mönsterelev Bill varit.

"Ja. Hur trodde du att han kom in på Browns specialprogram för vådligt fula trollkarlar?"

Harry tappade nästan hakan. "Han kom in var då?"

Nu var det Rons tur att blinka förvånat. "Förlåt. Fred och George kallade det alltid så. Browns specialprogram för.." Han kliade sig på huvudet. "Jag har glömt vad det hette."

"Browns Internationella Specialprogram för Kraftfulla Vådliga Illusioner. B.I.S.K.V.I." Båda två tittade förvånat upp på Hermione som tycktes ha dykt upp från ingenstans. I handen höll hon sin tidvändare. "Fast sen hoppade han av och började som lärling på Gringotts avdelning för skattletande, om jag minns rätt."

Ron nickade med ett brett leende. "Du vet mer om min bror än vad jag gör."

Hermiones blick gled mot Nathaniel som fortfarande låg på golvet. "Ginny berättade vad som hände. Hur är det med honom?"

Dumbledores och Snapes mässande upphörde plötsligt och tystnaden lade sig tungt i rummet då de alla iakttog hur Nathaniels ögonfransar fladdrade till innan hans silverfärgade ögon öppnades, trollformeln som dolde ormen hade också försvunnit. "Hej," mumlade han och såg sig förvirrat om. "Vad gör jag här nere?" Han log när han fick syn på sina vänner.

Harry, Ron och Hermione log tillbaka. För dem verkade situationen komisk, men Dumbledore å andra sidan såg bedrövad ut. "Du förlorade kontrollen."

Leendet dog bort från Nathaniels läppar. "Hade jag ihjäl någon?" Han stakade sig på orden som om han var nervös, men hans ansiktsuttryck visade att han var upprörd.

"Det var några som träffades av glassplitter, men ingen har fått några allvarliga skador." Nathaniel såg lättad ut, men rektorns ansikte förändrades inte. "Jag var precis i närheten så jag kunde komma fort. Hade jag varit bortrest hade du tillintetgjort hela skolan."

".. Och det vill vi ju inte." Snape kisade elakt på honom. "Om skolan ska vara säker måste vi öka kontrollen över dig."

Utan ett ord reste Nathaniel sig upp. Hermione lade märke till hur långt hans hår blivit. Det hängde ner över hans ögon, så att hon inte kunde tyda hans ansiktsuttryck ordentligt. "Gör det ni måste, men inte idag."

"Du kan inte riskera hela skolan bara fö.." Dumbledore höll upp en hand för att tysta Snape.

"Det är bättre om vi gör det imorgon, när vi alla är utvilade, Severus," sade han långsamt, som om han talade med ett barn. "Ni kan gå tillbaka till ert sällskapsrum." Det var riktat till Harry, Ron och Hermione. Motvilligt lämnade de kontoret. "Du också, Severus. Jag måste prata med Nathaniel mellan fyra ögon." Snape var om möjligt ännu motvilligare att gå, men han gjorde det i alla fall.

"Vad ville du prata om?" Nathaniels röst var tonlös. Efter en hel del ansträngning hade han återigen lyckats resa de murar som han i så många år använt för att stänga in sina känslor.

"Vad såg du?"

"När då?"

"Du menar att du inte minns?" Dumbledore stirrade på Nathaniel som om han försökte se rätt igenom honom.

"Jag vet inte vad du pratar om." Nathaniels ansikte avslöjade inga känslor, så Dumbledore nickade dystert och lät honom gå. Han var dock övertygad om att Nathaniel sett något som han inte ville att någon skulle veta, i varje fall inte rektorn.

…

Den tjocka damens porträtt svängde upp och han steg in. Flera av Gryffindoreleverna satt utspridda i sällskapsrummet i brist på bättre saker att göra. Harry, Ron och Hermione tittade upp när han kom in.

"Hur gick det?" frågade Hermione oroligt.

Nathaniel log, men det nådde inte riktigt ögonen. "Bra. Harry, jag måste prata med dig. Ensam."

Det sista ordet tycktes förvåna de andra, men Harry nickade och reste sig. Nathaniel vände sig utan att säga något mer och gick ut genom porträtthålet igen. Harry följde honom ned för trapporna och ut till borggården. Förvånansvärt nog nöjde sig inte Nathaniel med att gå ut på borggården, utan fortsatte över bron, ned till och förbi Hagrids stuga och in i mörka skogen.

"Hur långt ska vi gå?" frågade Harry tyst. Han hade aldrig varit speciellt förtjust i mörka skogen. Träden som tornade sig över honom verkade försöka gripa tag i honom med sina grenar. Ljuden som han hörde var också otrevliga. Förhoppningsvis var det bara kentaurer och enhörningar som rörde sig runt dem, men Harry visste bättre. _Skulle inte förvåna mig om det kom en vampyr nu_, tänkte han i ett försök att skoja med sig själv.

Nathaniel stannade så tvärt att Harry nästan gick in i honom. "Vi stannar här. Jag ska berätta en sak för dig, men du måste svära att du inte berättar för någon, i alla fall inte just nu."

Harry rynkade pannan. Han hade aldrig varit förtjust i hemligheter. "Jag ska inte säga något."

Nathaniel tog ett djupt andetag innan han vände sig om för att se Harry i ögonen. "Voldemort är på väg tillbaka."

"Men.."

Nathaniel höll upp ena handen för att tysta honom. "Mörkrets märke, det på min arm, det bränner. Snapes är likadant. Voldemort är på väg tillbaka, det är bara en tidsfråga innan han hittar sin kropp igen." Harry öppnade munnen för att säga något men Nathaniel hann före. "Jag _känner _honom. I mitt huvud. Om jag inte gör något snart kommer han bli tillräckligt stark för att ta kontrollen igen, och jag kan inte låta det hända."

Äntligen fick Harry en syl i vädret. "Vad kan du göra? Han kan ju inte tränga ut dig längre, nu när Hermione.. Ja, du vet.. men han kan fortfarande kontrollera dig, och det är illa nog."

"Jag såg något under spådomslektionen.."

"Har du berättat för Dumbledore?"

"Nej, han skulle aldrig låta mig gå. Han och Snape vill öka kontrollen över mig, med hjälp av magi."

Nu började Harry bli irriterad. Otacksamhet var bland det värsta han visste. "Och?"

"Och?" fräste Nathaniel plötsligt. "De formler de tänker använda kommer göra mig till en zombie! De kommer att ta bort min magi, mina känslor och min talförmåga. Jag kommer inte ens att kunna tänka ordentligt. Döden är bättre än det!"

"Men om du ger dig av.."

"Lyssna på mig!" Nathaniel höjde sällan rösten, men när han väl gjorde det verkade han väldigt skrämmande. Det faktum att han var drygt en decimeter längre än Harry bidrog också. "I min syn såg jag en trollstav, en väldigt speciell trollstav. Jag såg hur jag plockade upp den och hur min magi strömmade in i staven. Den blev som en behållare för mina krafter. Om jag kan förstöra den när jag överfört min förmåga till den skulle jag vara värdelös för Voldemort."

Harry blinkade förvånat medan han försökte smälta det som Nathaniel just sagt. "Men du kommer bli av med.."

"Spelar ingen roll," sa Nathaniel kort. "Det enda som räknas är att jag inte blir till ett vapen under hans kontroll. Det får aldrig hända igen."

Harry nickade förstående. "Var finns trollstaven?"

"På en röd sammetskudde, i ett glasskåp." Nathaniel suckade. "Det låter vagt, jag vet. Men jag tror verkligen att jag kan hitta den. Det är nästan som om jag blir dragen mot den."

Han tvekade först, men sedan bestämde han sig för att lita på Nathaniel. Harry gick ju själv efter sin magkänsla så fort han inte visste vad han skulle göra, och oftast så funkade det rätt bra. "När sticker vi?"

Nathaniel såg förvånad ut, och sedan en aning sorgsen. "Jag måste göra det här själv. Du stannar på skolan."

"Men.."

Återigen höll Nathaniel upp handen för att tysta honom. "Haru, Nebi och Todd följer med mig. Det är all hjälp jag behöver."

"Skojar du med mig? Tänk om Voldemort återfår kontrollen medan du är borta. Jag måste följa med och.."

"Vi ska nog kunna ta hand om lilla Nathaniel." Nebi hade ljudlöst dykt upp från skuggorna. Hon bar Todd i famnen "Vi är ju trots allt samma skrot och korn."

"Harry, vem ska skydda Ron, Hermione och Ginny om du reser?" Argumentet var det enda som Harry skulle lyssna på, och det visste Nathaniel redan innan han sa det.

"Du måste hålla mig underrättad," muttrade han uppgivet.

"Jag ska." Utan ett ord till tog han fram sin åskvigg, som han gömt bakom ett träd innan, och sparkade iväg från marken, Nebi och Todd följde efter på en annan kvast. Ensam blev Harry stående kvar i mörkret med ansiktet vänt uppåt. När Nathaniel och falken som flög bredvid inte var mer än två små prickar på natthimlen gick han tillbaka till sällskapsrummet.


	4. Frihet?

**Kapitel 4 – Frihet?**

"Var är Nathaniel?"

Harry tittade ut genom fönstret. Att komma på en lögn var oroväckande enkelt. "Han skulle till rektorns kontor, jag vet inte när han kommer tillbaka."

"Jaha, okej." Varken Hermione eller Ron gjorde någon ansats till att säga något mer. De såg att han inte var på humör för att bli utfrågad.

"Jag går och lägger mig," mumlade han och pussade Ginny på kinden innan han gick uppför trappan och in i pojkarnas sovsal. Ron stirrade efter honom, högröd av ilska. _Hoppsan. _Bakom honom hörde han hur Hermione, Ron och Ginny bråkade. Ron kom dock inte efter honom.

Han visste att han inte skulle kunna somna, men han ville inte vara nere i sällskapsrummet med allas blickar på sig heller. Om Nathaniel bara hade låtit honom följa med. Visst, han var inte stark och inte speciellt smart heller, men hans instinkter hade räddat honom ur många knipor. Det kröp i hela hans kropp av återhållen frustration. Han ville ju hjälpa till, varför lät Nathaniel honom inte? Dög han inte?

…

Luna tittade ner på högen med hopknölade papper som låg på golvet. Hon var inte nöjd med resultatet. Till skillnad från hennes andra vänner var Nathaniel väldigt svår att måla av och hon hade misslyckats flera gånger. Ögonfärgen hade hon med visst besvär fått till, men det var känslan bakom dem som hon om och om igen försökt fånga utan framgång. Ginny var lätt, hon såg helt enkelt glad ut med en glimt av något djupare i ögonen. Harry såg uppmuntrande ut. Hermione såg intelligent ut, med ett litet leende. Ron var ungefär likadan som sin syster, fast lättsammare. Nathaniel.. Nej, han var omöjlig att måla av. Blicken i hans ögon var vänlig, varm, omtänksam och intelligent samtidigt som den var karg, cynisk och på sätt och vis skrämmande. Hon kunde ana lidande i dem samtidigt som de tycktes sprudla av glädje. Trots alla känslor som fanns i hans ögon blev alla hennes bilder av honom livlösa.

Hon suckade och reste sig från sängen för att plocka upp pappersbollarna. Kunde hon och Nathaniel ens räknas som vänner? Kanske borde hon fråga, men när hon väl stod där framför honom skulle hon glömma vad det var meningen att hon skulle säga. Ett samtal borde inte vara _så _svårt att inleda, men bara tanken på honom gjorde henne nervös.

"Har du målat den här?" En annan flicka höll upp en av bilderna av Nathaniel.

Det knöt sig i magen på Luna. Tänk om flickan berättade för Nathaniel. Tänk om Nathaniel trodde att.. Trodde vad då? Det fanns inget att tro. Hon tyckte om att måla och Nathaniel var svår att måla av. "Ja."

"Den är fin. Kan jag få behålla den?"

Luna blinkade förvånat. "Behålla den?"

Flickan rodnade. "Ja, han är ju så.. Ja, du vet."

Hon visste inte, eller det var i alla fall vad Luna försökte inbilla sig. "Självklart. Men den är inte så bra gjord."

"Skojar du eller, den är perfekt!"

Hans ögon såg ut att tillhöra en död fisk, men om flickan betraktade det som perfekt, visst. "Nej. Du kan få en bättre sen." Märkligt nog ångrade hon vad hon just sagt. Att någon annan skulle kunna gå omkring med en bild av Nathaniel i fickan, det tog emot på något sätt.

"Tack!" Fortfarande med ett stort leende på läpparna vände hon på klacken och gick ut ur sovsalen. När dörren slog igen kände Luna att hon hade gjort bort sig. Inte skämt ut sig, men gjort ett misstag.

Efter att ha satt sig på sängen igen och försökt läsa senaste numret av _hört och sett_ insåg hon att hon behövde luft. En promenad skulle säkert rensa hennes tankar. Fast det var sent. Inget självlysande diadem denna gång.

…

Han kände sig fri. Fri på riktigt. Armen hade slutat bränna och Dumbledore var för långt bort för att ha någon större påverkan på honom längre. Hans huvud var just det, hans. Haru flög tyst bredvid honom. Bakom honom flög Nebi och Todd på en annan kvast, han behövde inte vända sig om för att veta var de var, han kände det. Nebi hade haft rätt när hon sagt att de var av samma skrot och korn. Alla fyra hade skapats av Voldemort, som själlösa tjänare, och alla fyra hade kämpat sig ur hans grepp.

_Öppna ögonen, du kommer flyga på en fågel._

Nathaniel vände sig tvärt mot Haru. "Gör så där en gång till och jag har ihjäl dig!" Han menade det. För en gångs skull ville han vara ifred. Självklart kunde inte Haru svara i ord, så han drog sig helt enkelt undan en bit.

"Nu börjar du bli dig lik igen," spann Nebi nöjt när hon flög närmare.

_Är det verkligen bra? _tänkte han, men sa ingenting. Hon hade rätt i att han förändrats under sin vistelse på Hogwarts. Han hade blivit.. Trevligare. Och det hade inte bara varit för syns skull. Det hade varit skönt att få slappna av och inte vara på offensiven hela tiden.

"Nevinevinevi.." Todd klamrade sig fast vid Nebi så hårt han kunde, han var höjdrädd.

"Ingen fara," sa hon lugnt. "Jag kommer inte låta något hända dig." Den moderliga tonen i hennes röst förvånade Nathaniel. Han var tydligen inte den enda som förändrats.

De fortsatte flyga rakt, så högt att molnen skymde marken, tills solens första strålar stack honom i ögonen. Då bestämde han sig för att sjunka och lägga sig under molnen för att hitta ett lämpligt ställe att vila på. Några timmar skulle han låta Todd vila, sedan skulle de bli tvungna att ge sig av igen eftersom han ville lägga så mycket mark mellan dem och Dumbledore som möjligt. Han visste att rektorn menade väl, att han bara ville beskydda sina elever, men samtidigt så kunde han knappast föreställa sig något mer skrämmande än att förvandlas till en själlös zombie. I flera år hade hans tankeförmåga varit det enda som varit hans eget, och han vägrade att bli av med den.

En glänta i skogen visade sig vara det enda ställe han kunde hitta, så de landade där. Haru förvandlade sig till människa så fort han landat. "Jag hoppas verkligen att du ljög när du sa att du inte har någon aning om var du ska."

Nathaniel satte sig ned och lutade ryggen mot en trädstam. Todd kröp nöjt upp i hans knä och lade sig till rätta. "Ja, jag ljög. Jag ville inte att Harry skulle få reda på var vi ska, om han berättar för Dumbledore."

"Du är lika smart som du ser ut." Nebi satte sig ned bredvid honom och lutade huvudet mot hans axel.

"Jag är ingen kudde," muttrade han, men blev ignorerad. "Vi ska hem till Malfoy."

Haru spärrade upp ögonen i förvåning, vilket fick honom att bli ännu mer lik en rovfågel. "Så Lucius har trollstaven?"

"Jag vet inte. I min syn hittade jag trollstaven på en hylla full med olika trollstavar. Sedan hände det något, jag tror att det hoppade fram en stund, men en kvinna gav mig i alla fall staven. Vi befann oss i en sal som pryddes av gröna sammetsgardiner och silverdetaljer... Ett stort bord omgivet av tretton stolar var de enda möblerna." Haru hade aldrig varit i Malfoys herrgård, så Nathaniels beskrivning sa honom ingenting. "Malfoys matsal," förklarade Nathaniel. "Jag har varit där förut."

"Och kvinnan?"

"Jag kunde inte se henne tydligt, men i synen så visste jag att jag kunde lita på henne."

Haru suckade. "Lucius kommer att ha ihjäl oss om vi försöker ta oss in."

"Lucius har inga krafter längre, så han är ingen match för mig."

"Så du tänker bara gå fram och knacka på dörren?" Haru lät inte glad.

"Något åt det hållet," erkände Nathaniel med en axelryckning. "Det beror på hur det ser ut när jag kommer fram." Han tvivlade på att någon i Malfoys hushåll skulle sätta sig upp mot honom.

Haru fnös. "Jag tänker då _inte _följa med in dit."

"Rädd?" Nebis leende såg skadeglatt ut.

Haru blev högröd i ansiktet och spände instinktivt ut bröstet. "Rädsla är under min värdighet!"

"Men då så, då kan du ju följa honom in. Du vet, för att se till att han inte gör något dumt." Nebi blinkade skälmskt mot Haru som satte den stora näsan i vädret och vägrade att möta hennes blick.

"Jag är väl så illa tvungen." Med ett elegant skutt hoppade han upp i luften och flög upp i ett träd, återigen i fågelform.

Nathaniel hade tagit med sig lite mat som han delade mellan sig själv och Todd. En flaska mjölk, två mackor och en liten bit kaka. Inte mycket till frukost, men eftersom Nathaniel inte hade något egentligt behov av mat gjorde det honom ingenting. Han hade aldrig berättat för Hermione att hon kunde äta och sova _åt_ honom, eftersom han var rädd att verka _för_ omänsklig. Av någon anledning hade han inbillat sig att det fanns en gräns. En gräns för hur mycket hans vänner kunde ta. En gräns för hur pass mycket han kunde skilja sig från en vanlig människa utan att bli omöjlig att tycka om. Kanske fanns det ingen gräns, men det betydde inte att han skulle sluta låtsas var normal, för tänk _om_.

Plötsligt kände han en lätt knackning mot tinningen. "Snart börjar det ryka!" utbrast Nebi glatt. Todd var den ende som skrattade, och han förstod troligtvis inte ens skämtet.

"Haha, du är rolig du," sa Nathaniel glädjelöst.

"Kärleksbekymmer?" Det lät som om hon spann, trots att hon inte borde kunna göra det i mänsklig form.

"Nej."

"Om du bara höll dig till mig skulle du slippa sånt. Jag förstår inte varför du envisas med att avvisa mig. Vi vet båda två att jag känner dig bättre än någon annan kvinna."

Nathaniel suckade. De hade haft samma samtal förut, flera gånger, utan något resultat. "Om du känner mig så väl borde du veta att jag aldrig kommer att ändra mig." Han knuffade bort Todd och reste sig tvärt innan Nebi hann svara. "Dags att fortsätta. Jag är tillräckligt långt bort från Dumbledore för att kunna transferera mig, så jag går i förväg. När du kommer fram till herrgården vill jag att du håller dig gömd tills jag säger något annat. Okej?" Ett jakande skri kom uppifrån trädet.

"Var försiktig," förmanade Nebi. "Man vet aldrig vad Lucius kan hitta på, med eller utan magi."

Nathaniel nickade hastigt och försvann sedan. Allt för sent kom Nebi på att hon skulle ha skickat med honom hans kvastkäpp.

…

Månens och stjärnornas ljus speglades i Svartsjön. Hade Professor Sinistra fortfarande jobbat på skolan skulle hon ha hållit lektion i astronomitornet, men eftersom de inte hittat någon ersättare var tornet tomt. _Lika bra det_, tänkte Luna. Hon hade aldrig varit speciellt förtjust i Sinistra.

När hon hörde steg framför sig tittade hon ner igen, och såg Harry komma upp från Hagrids stuga. Först hade hon tänkt hälsa, men när han kom närmare såg hon hur arg han var och lät bli. Han gick förbi utan att se henne, trots att månljuset som reflekterades i hennes hår stod ut ordentligt från mörkret som omgav henne.

När Harry gått steg hon ut ur skuggorna och gav sig iväg mot uggletornet. I fickan hade hon ett brev till sin pappa. Det stod inget speciellt, hon ville bara berätta att hon mådde bra och att skolarbetet gick som det skulle. Hörde hon inte av sig varje vecka blev han orolig, och en orolig pappa var aldrig kul.

Stigen mellan bron och uggletornet var så bekant att hon skulle kunna följa den med förbundna ögon, men den kvällen var någonting annorlunda. Luna kände sig inte alls trygg som hon brukade. Flera gånger såg hon sig över axeln och hoppade till när hon hörde något. Någonting var fel, och det dröjde inte länge förrän hon upptäckte vad det var. En grupp elever stod vid dörren till uggletornet. Elever från Slytherin.

"Släpp ut mig!" Luna kände igen rösten, men kunde inte placera den. Instinktivt drog hon fram trollstaven och riktade den mot killen som såg ut att leda gruppen. En gänglig, brunhårig kille som hon kände igen sen tidigare. Han var en av dem som flyttats från Blackfield. "Jag har inte gjort något!" Hon skrek som om hon hade fruktansvärt ont, vilket bara bemöttes av skrattsalvor från åskådarna.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Kraften i Lunas formel var tillräcklig för att slå omkull en kille och avväpna de tre som stod närmast.

Ledaren vände sig tvärt och log. Leendet var så vansinnigt att det skrämde henne. "Ännu en förrädare som vill ner i ormgropen? Inte mig emot!" Han kastade formeln så snabbt att Luna inte hade en chans att avvärja den. Det kändes som om en bomb exploderade vid hennes ben och tryckvågen skickade upp henne i luften. När hon väl landat, flera meter bort, och hade sansat sig nog för att kunna känna efter började hon skrika. De brändes. Hela hennes kropp brändes, men benen var värst. "Den här brukar ju umgås med förrädaren, eller hur? Hon skulle bli finfin gisslan."

"Men den smarta tjejen.."

"Tyst! Vi kan inte få tag på henne, _Dumbledåre_ har för bra koll. Den här får duga."

Luna sökte instinktivt efter sin stav, men förblindad av både smärta och chock kunde hon knappt uppfatta sina egna händer, än mindre hitta något så litet i mörkret. Någon tog tag i hennes hår och drog upp henne i sittande ställning. "Var tacksam, du ska snart få träffa en mycket stor man," viskade han lågt i hennes öra. De som stod runt omkring skrattade likt hyenor. Skriken inifrån uggletornet hade tystnat. Kvar fanns bara smärta och tillslut mörker. Luna svimmade.


	5. Lögner

**Kapitel 5 – Lögner**

Alla lektioner var inställda, eleverna fick inte lämna sina sällskapsrum. Något var väldigt fel, och ingen hade berättat något för Gryffindoreleverna. McGonagall hade väckt dem i sextiden och sagt att det var absolut förbjudet att gå ut ur sällskapsrummet tills hon fick instruktioner om något annat. Efter det placerade hon en fåtölj framför porträtthålet och satte sig där, likt en vakthund. Hermione hade frågat om Nathaniel, som inte kommit tillbaka under kvällen, men McGonagall hade påstått att hon visste lika lite som dem. Dumbledore hade bara sagt att hon skulle hålla sina elever instängda, inget annat.

"Harry, vi måste hitta Nathaniel," insisterade Hermione envist. Ron hade gått och satt sig vid Seamus och Dean, angelägen om att inte dras in i något som kunde innebära att han blev av med sitt stipendium.

"Om han var på Dumbledores kontor mår han säkert bra, och även om han inte var med Dumbledore så är han mer än kapabel att ta hand om sig själv." Det var märkligt hur orolig Hermione var för Nathaniel, när hon visste hur stark han var. _Fast_,tänkte Harry, _hon är lika orolig för alla sina vänner_.

"Men vi måste.."

"Även om vi skulle lyckas ta oss förbi McGonagall, var ska vi leta? Och hur vet vi att skolan inte är full med dödsätare eller något ännu värre?"

Hermione blinkade förvånat. Det brukade vara hon som tänkte logiskt, inte Harry. Hon snörpte på munnen och sjönk uppgivet ihop, ett säkert tecken på att hon gett sig, men var missnöjd. "Visst," muttrade hon. Oron i hennes blick försvann inte, och skulle heller inte göra det förrän hon fick se Nathaniel igen, vilket skulle dröja längre än hon kunde ana.

"Ställ upp er så att jag får räkna er!" McGonagall reste sig inte ur fåtöljen. Eleverna gjorde som de blivit tillsagda och radade upp sig framför henne.

...

O'Sullivan svor högt när Snape äntligen fick väggen i fängelsehålan att dra sig undan och avslöja passagen in till Slytherins sällskapsrum. I passagen låg två kroppar. I sällskapsrummet låg ännu fler. I fängelsehålan hade de hittat tre Slytherinelever, vid stora trappan ytterligare en. "Skolan kommer bli tvungen att stänga," muttrade han när han kollade efter pulsen på en flicka som hängde med ansiktet neråt över ryggstödet på en soffa.

"För tillfället, ja," sa Snape kort och ringade in ännu ett namn på listan. När han gjort det bytte det plats och hamnade under _avlidna_. "Sprout har räknat Hufflepuffeleverna, alla är i sällskapsrummet." När O'Sullivan tittade ner på sin egen lista såg han att alla namn under Hufflepuff hade försvunnit. Under Gryffindor fanns bara ett namn kvar, Nathaniel Knightblade. _Just typiskt. _Han hade vetat det från första början. Vetat att något sånt här skulle hända. När han såg namnen på listan blev det klart vad som hänt. Nathaniel hade slagit sig ihop med sina gamla skolkompisar och slaktat de Slytherinelever som inte gick med dem.

"En av Rawenclaweleverna saknas fortfarande," anmärkte Snape torrt. Han var på väg ut igen. Alla döda i sällskapsrummet var markerade. O'Sullivan skyndade sig att följa efter, han ville absolut inte bli kvar själv i den mörka hålan.

"Bäst vi går ut och hjälper till. Det kommer ta år och dag att leta igenom området runt skolan." Snape sa ingenting, men gick mot entréhallen.

När de kom ut såg de Dumbledore, madam Hooch och Hagrid, alla tre såg mycket bistra ut. De gick fram till dem och Snape berättade om vad de sett i Slytherins sällskapsrum. När Snape var klar blev det tyst. Ingen av dem visste vad de skulle säga. Hagrid var först att ta till orda. "Jag söker igenom skogen." Han vände sig om och gick iväg. O'Sullivan kunde ha svurit på att han sett den jättelika mannen gråta.

"Jag tar quidditchplanen. Sen kan jag cirkla runt området på kvasten." Utan ett ord till sköt madam Hooch iväg upp i luften och försvann runt ett torn.

"Severus, gå ner till båthuset och se om det är någon där." Snape nickade och gick. O'Sullivan hoppades att han skulle slippa leta. Han hade haft nog med mardrömmar innan, och det skulle inte bli bättre om han hittade fler mördade elever. "Uggletornet," sa Dumbledore kort.

Väl vid tornet märkte de genast att något hänt där under natten. En stor fläck med bränt gräs avslöjade att eleverna från Blackfield attackerat någon eller något där. När O'Sullivan kände på dörren till tornet upptäckte han att den var förseglad med magi.

"Dörren," sa han lågt. Med lite tur fanns det kanske någon elev vid liv där inne. "_Alohomora_!"

Dörren svängde långsamt upp. Inifrån hördes väsningar. Plötsligt kände O'Sullivan hur något rörde sig mot hans ankel. När han tittade ner såg han en grön orm, redo att hugga tag i hans ben.

"_Incendio," _mumlade Dumbledore distraherat. Ormen brast ut i lågor som inte slocknade förrän det bara var aska kvar. "Det finns fler där inne." Att döma av väsandet hade han rätt. O'Sullivan höjde trollstaven och gick in. Han trodde att han var redo för det han skulle kunna tänkas se, men han hade fel. Väldigt fel.

Golvet var täckt av blod. _Uggleblod_, tänkte han först, men även där hade han fel. Halvvägs upp i trappan låg Pansy Parkinson, så gott som oigenkännlig. Hon hade djupa sår på ansikte och händer där ormarna bitit henne. Kläderna var sönderslitna på flera ställen och avslöjade fler gapande sår. Hade det inte varit för spännena i hennes hår, de som hon jämt hade på sig, hade han inte känt igen henne. Han vände snabbt bort blicken från den blodiga röra som brukade vara en av hans elever och koncentrerade sig på att få bort ormarna istället.

"Kropparna måste läggas i stora salen tills vi har kontaktat de anhöriga. Jag vill inte att pressen eller de andra eleverna ska se dem." Dumbledores röst lät distanserad, som om han såg allting från en plats långt borta, oförmögen att gå närmare. O'Sullivan önskade att han också kunde göra så, dra sig undan, men det gick inte. Verkligheten var där som en kniv i hans bröst, omöjlig att ta bort.

"Skolan kommer att stängas, eller hur?"

"Tillfälligt, ja." Dumbledore använde trollstaven för att försiktigt lyfta upp Pansys kropp. O'Sullivan trollade fram ett vitt skynke som han lade över kroppen. Tillsammans gick de tillbaka över bron, in i entréhallen och in till stora salen. Snape var redan där, och höll på att flytta kropparna in till stora salen. Det var märkligt hur lika Snape och Dumbledore kunde tänka ibland.

"Hur många saknas fortfarande?" frågade Dumbledore.

Snape tog fram listan och såg efter. "Alla från Blackfield, ett tjugotal av Slytherineleverna, Nathaniel Knightblade och Luna Lovegood. Alla andra har hittats."

"Luna Lovegood?" frågade O'Sullivan förvånat. Hon brukade inte vara ute sent. Konstig, men skötsam, var den åsikt han lyckats bilda om henne. Skötsamma elever var inte ute sent på nätterna. _Brukade inte hon umgås med den där psykopaten? _Då slog det honom. Nathaniel måste ha kidnappat henne. Mörkrets konung måste ju ha en drottning.

"Ja. Jag har bett professor Binns tala med de andra spökena och porträtten. De anhöriga måste få veta vad som hänt, och jag måste få mina misstankar bekräftade." Dumbledore misstänkte alltså redan Nathaniel.

"Ja, det är ju inte så svårt att gissa," muttrade O'Sullivan.

"Dra inga förhastade slutsatser," sa Dumbledore med en röst som fick O'Sullivan att rycka till. "Informera Minerva, Filius och Pomona, är du snäll. De måste vara mycket förvirrade. Låt inte eleverna få reda på något än. När alla kroppar är i stora salen och dörren är låst ska jag kontakta de anhöriga och skicka hem eleverna." Hans ton tillät inga vidare kommentarer.

...

Harry tittade stint på porträtthålet. McGonagall hade gått ut tillsammans med O'Sullivan. De hade varit borta i över en kvart.

"Vad tror du har hänt?" sa Hermione tyst. Hon satt i soffan tillsammans med Ron, med huvudet lutat mot hans axel. Harry satt i en fåtölj mittemot dem. Ginny var i flickornas sovsal tillsammans med Parvati och Lavender, och han önskade att hon var där.

"Dödsätarna har väl tagit sig in och haft ihjäl någon," muttrade Ron. Han hade uppenbarligen ingen lust att spekulera.

"Säg inte sådär. Någon kanske råkade släppa ut en massa pixignomer, som i tvåan. Minns du?"

Ron log åt minnet. "Jo, jag minns. Stackars Neville." Hermione fnittrade och pussade honom på kinden. Det såg så naturligt ut för dem. Skulle det någonsin kunna bli så mellan honom och Ginny?

Alla blickar drogs mot porträtthålet när McGonagall steg in igen. Hon grät. Med en snabb rörelse med trollstaven trollade hon fram en näsduk som hon torkade tårarna med. Nu hade dem fått det bekräftat. Något fruktansvärt hade hänt på Hogwarts.

"Professorn?" frågade Hermione försiktigt.

McGonagall höll upp en hand för att tysta henne. "Inte än. Dumbledore kommer hit snart och förklarar vad som har hänt. Jag föreslår att ni packar väskorna." Hennes röst var stadig, trots tårarna.

"Kommer skolan att stängas?" frågade Hermione halvkvävt.

"Ja, och jag vet inte hur länge."

Harry såg från Ron till Hermione och tillbaka igen. Han visste inte vad han skulle säga, och det gjorde inte dem heller. "Packa väskan," sa Ron kort och gick upp till pojkarnas sovsal.

"Vi borde också packa," mumlade Hermione och gick efter honom. Harry blev sittande kvar ensam när de andra sakta började gå mot sovsalarna.

"Mr Potter, ska du inte packa?" undrade McGonagall. Hon hade lyckats hejda tårarna.

"Snart," mumlade han. "Sa han något om Nathaniel?" Harry visste redan vad svaret skulle bli, men han frågade i alla fall.

"Nej."

Plötsligt svängde porträttet upp och O'Sullivan tittade in. Han såg anmärkningsvärt upprörd ut. Fåtöljen som McGonagall satt i hindrade honom från att komma in. "Potter, kom hit. Nu. Inga frågor." Harry reste sig tvärt. Egentligen borde han inte ha blivit förvånad. Han var ju trots allt Harry Potter, och en tragedi kunde ju inte ske utan att han blev djupt inblandad. McGonagall släppte förbi honom.

Harry följde O'Sullivan nerför trapporna och bort mot Dumbledores kontor. Väl inne såg han att Snape och Binns satt på varsin stol framför det stora skrivbordet. Dumbledore stod vid fönstret och tittade ut, som han brukade. "Harry," hälsade Dumbledore. Han lät nedstämd.

"Var är Nathaniel?" frågade Snape tvärt.

Harry blinkade. "Öhm.. Jag vet inte. Han var inte där när jag vak.." O'Sullivan hade drämt näven i väggen och avbrutit honom.

"Jävla massa skitsnack. Flera porträtt såg dig och den där jäveln gå ut igår kväll, och du kom tydligen inte tillbaka förrän efter tolv. Var fan gick han?"

Dumbledore vände sig om och såg irriterat på O'Sullivan. "Lugna ner dig Dan. Att skrika åt Harry gör ingenting bättre." Han vände sig mot Harry. "Du måste berätta, annars kommer Nathaniel att bli anklagad för allt som hände igår."

Nu började han bli arg. "Vadå _allt som hände_? Innan ni börjar fråga ut mig kan ni väl berätta vad som hänt?"

"Du kommer snart att få veta," sa Dumbledore tålmodigt. "Var nu så snäll och berätta vad du och Nathaniel gjorde igår kväll."

Harry suckade. Rektorn betedde sig som han brukade. "Nathaniel tog sin kvast och stack. Han skulle hämta någon typ av trollstav som skulle ta hans krafter." Till hans förvåning såg Dumbledore lättad ut. "Han sa inte var han skulle."

"Det spelar ingen roll. Vi vet i alla fall att han är oskyldig."

O'Sullivan fnös högt. "Det är inte så jävla svårt att vända en kvast. Han kan fortfarande ha.."

"Nej," sa Dumbledore kort. "Han kan inte ha gjort det. Hade han gjort det skulle han ha mördat Harry först." O'Sullivan öppnade munnen för att invända, men Dumbledore tystade honom. "Såg du Luna Lovegood när du var ute?" Harry skakade på huvudet. Med tanke på hur upprörd han varit när han gick in igen kunde Luna mycket väl ha passerat honom utan att han märkt det. "Då så. Dan, följ mr Potter tillbaka till hans sällskapsrum."

…

Ron sträckte på sig för att se över folkmassan. Alla elever hade blivit ombedda att ta sig till quidditchplanen. Slytherineleverna tycktes saknas, men det gjorde honom ingenting.

"Ser du något?" frågade Hermione. Hon och Harry stod bredvid honom, men han var den ende lång nog att se bort till platsen där Dumbledore stod tillsammans med lärarna och Rufus Scrimgeour. En liten scen, inte större än en stor låda, hade uppenbarat sig och Dumbledore ställde sig där för att synas.

"Tystnad!" Hans röst ekade mellan läktarna. "Någonting fruktansvärt har hänt inatt, och ni kommer därför att skickas hem." Flera av eleverna började mumla. Dumbledore valde att vänta tills de tystnade. "Det är svårt att berätta det här då jag vet vilka märken det kommer att ge er. Som ni kanske ser är eleverna från Slytherin inte här. En eller flera personer har inatt angripit Slytherins sällskapsrum, och eleverna därifrån är antingen saknade eller.." Ron tog ett djupt andetag. De visste alla vad som skulle komma härnäst. "..döda." Flämtningar och utrop fyllde stadion och gjorde det omöjligt att höra vad Dumbledore sa. Någon skrek högt. Återigen fick han vänta på att eleverna skulle tystna. "Ministeriet kommer att genomföra en utredning av vad som egentligen har hänt, och fram tills att de har publicerat sin rapport skulle jag och de anhöriga till de döda vara tacksamma om ni kunde låta bli att tala med media. När skolan öppnas igen kommer vi att meddela er."

Scrimgeour harklade sig högt, ett tecken på att han ville säga något. Dumbledore klev ned från scenen så att trolldomsministern skulle få plats. "Ministeriet kommer att ta fast dem som gjorde det här och ni kommer att kunna återvända till skolan snart. Åtgärder kommer då att vidtas för att säkerheten på skolan ska höjas. Ingen trollkarl eller häxa ska behöva känna sig.."

_Propaganda_, tänkte Ron. Sånt där värdelöst drabbel som alla från ministeriet drog så fort de blivit något problem som skulle kunna skyllas på dem.

Tillslut steg Scrimgeour ned från scenen och lät Dumbledore återfå sin plats. "Att minnas kan göra ont. Men ni får inte glömma. Era vänner från Slytherin kommer alltid att finnas i era hjärtan. Minns era vänner och berätta deras historier.."

Ännu mer drabbel. Sentimentalt drabbel, vilket var ännu värre. Ron sörjde inte, men han var inte glad heller. Han tycke inte om Slytherin, men han ville inte att de skulle dö. Han visste inte vad han skulle tycka, tro och känna. Alla känslor sögs upp som i ett svart hål av obeslutsamhet. Hermione grep tag i hans hand. Hon grät. "Nathaniel," snyftade hon. "Tror du att han.."

"Nej," sa Harry. "Nathaniel mår bra. Han var inte ens i skolan när det hände."

Hermione tittade osäkert upp på Harry. "Hur vet du det?"

"För att jag såg när han gav sig av. Han ville inte att jag skulle berätta."

"Alla elever följ mig! Tåget väntar!" Det var Hagrids röst. Trots att han ropade lät han ändå dämpad, som om han hade problem med att kontrollera sin röst.

I tystnad lämnade eleverna quidditchplanen. Flera grät. Det var inte bara skolkamrater de förlorat, utan även syskon och vänner. "Skolan kommer aldrig att bli den samma igen," mumlade Hermione.


	6. En renblodsfamilj

**Kapitel 6 – En renblodsfamilj**

Dracos ögon spärrades upp när han såg Nathaniel utanför sitt fönster. Med en lätt knackning visade han att han ville bli insläppt. Först tänkte Draco skita i honom, men Nathaniels blick sa honom att det inte var ett alternativ. Så tyst han kunde reste han sig ur sängen och öppnade fönstret, han ville inte att husalferna skulle höra och berätta för hans pappa. Nathaniel klättrade smidigt in genom fönstret.

"Hur fan kom du upp hit?" Draco försökte verka arg, men hans häpenhet lyste igenom.

"Svävade," sa Nathaniel och ryckte på axlarna som om det skulle ha varit uppenbart. Hans min blev plötsligt fundersam. "Varför är inte du på Hogwarts?"

Draco tittade ner i golvet. Om han berättade att han vetat om attacken och stuckit utan att varna någon skulle Nathaniel troligtvis slå ihjäl honom. I stället höll han upp sin vänsterarm, som för tillfället var smärtfri. Nathaniel visste kanske inte ens om attacken. "Vad gör du här? Min pappa har ihjäl dig om han ser dig."

"Hur då?" Nathaniels flin var allt annat än vänligt. Åter igen blossade hatet upp inom Draco. Även om Nathaniel för en stund hade behandlat honom vänligt var han inte tacksam. Personen som varit snäll mot honom var inte den _riktige _Nathaniel, och det var inte personen han beundrat heller. "Jag är här för att hämta en trollstav som tydligen ska finnas här."

Draco blinkade förvånat. "Trollstav?" Skulle han bli av med sin trollstav nu också? Var det inte nog med att han tvingats fly från skolan med svansen mellan benen?

"Den ska finnas någonstans här. Eller det är åtminstone här som jag får den."

"Vad pratar du om?"

"Jag fick en syn. En äldre kvinna ger mig en trollstav i er matsal."

Draco skrattade elakt. "Och det där förväntar du dig att jag ska tro på?"

Nathaniel lutade sig hotfullt närmare honom och stirrade ned på honom med en blick som skrämde Draco. Han hade sett något liknande hos sin far flera gånger. "Ja, om du vill ha ditt bleka lilla ansikte intakt."

"Min pappa har en massa trollstavar i utställningshallen," skyndade han sig att säga. Den där blicken mjuknade inte inför något annat än total kapitulation.

Nathaniel nickade och log. "Efter dig." Sedan drog han upp dörren och gjorde en gest mot korridoren med handen.

"Men min pappa.."

"Kan inte göra ett skit. Jag trodde du skulle stå upp emot honom nu när han inte har någon makt längre. Antar att jag hade för höga tankar om dig."

Draco började bli irriterad. Han var van vid att bli illa behandlad, men av någon anledning var det värre när Nathaniel förolämpade honom. ".. har den enda nyckeln in dit, och dörren är alltid låst," fortsatte han som om Nathaniel aldrig sagt något.

"Förlåt." Nathaniels ärliga ton förvånade Draco. "Kan du gå och hämta den?" Draco nickade motvilligt och började gå mot sin fars kontor.

Väl inne på kontoret möttes han av en sorglig syn. Hans pappa satt nedsjunken i en fåtölj framför elden. Hans långa hår hängde i lortiga stripor, kläderna var skrynkliga och täckta med fläckar, hans ansikte var orakat. Lucius var en knäckt man, och att se Nathaniel igen skulle inte göra det bättre, så Draco bestämde sig för att inte berätta. Den far han en gång varit stolt över fanns inte längre kvar.

"Far?" sa Draco försiktigt. Lucius tittade inte upp utan fortsatte att stirra med tom blick på de dansande lågorna. "Far?" Den här gången reagerade Lucius.

"Försvinn," mumlade han trött.

"Kan jag få låna nyckeln till uppvisningshallen?"

För ett ögonblick trodde Draco att han skulle behöva upprepa sig, men tillslut så drog Lucius fram nyckelknippan han alltid hade i fickan och kastade den _på_ Draco, snarare än till.

"Tack," mumlade Draco fort innan han gick ut ur kontoret och stängde dörren efter sig. Synen av sin far äcklade honom. Skrämde, plågade och sårade honom.

Nathaniel stod kvar utanför dörren till hans rum och väntade. "Den här vägen," muttrade Draco. Han hoppades att ingen av husalferna skulle få syn på dem.

"Lucius.." började Nathaniel tveksamt, plötsligt tillbaka i sin vänliga personlighet. Draco hade haft en kusin som hade multipla personligheter och han misstänkte att Nathaniel hade något liknande. "Hur hanterar han det?"

"Med en Malfoys värdighet." Draco sträckte på sig för att få det att låta mer trovärdigt. Nathaniel verkade dock inte övertygad.

Resten av vägen gick de under tystnad. Herrgården var stor, så det tog ett tag att gå från ena änden till den andra. Den tryckta stämningen mellan de båda bidrog bara till att det kändes ännu längre. När de kom fram till dörren drog Draco fram nyckelknippan ur pyjamasfickan och letade fram rätt nyckel. Han hade nästan glömt bort att han inte klätt på sig än.

Draco öppnade dörren och lät Nathaniel gå in först. Förstummad såg han sig omkring i den enorma sal som var fylld med märkliga objekt. Vissa kunde han identifiera, andra inte.

"Trollstavarna är där borta," sa Draco och pekade mot en av väggarna. Hela väggen täcktes av en inglasad hylla, innanför glaset låg otaliga trollstavar, alla på en varsin röd sidenkudde. "Vissa av dem är ovärderliga, så var försiktig. _Sesam öppna dig._" Så fort Draco avslutat meningen försvann glasrutan. Nathaniel såg roat på Draco. "Det var inte jag som valde lösenordet," muttrade han.

"Jaså, det säger du?" sa Nathaniel frånvarande. Han hade lättat från golvet och svävade mot den översta hyllan, som inte var synlig från golvet.

Draco sjönk ned i en överstoppad fåtölj och såg på när Nathaniel letade. I skolan hade han varit avundsjuk på Nathaniel eftersom alla behandlade honom som om han var något speciellt, precis som med Potter, men Nathaniel var verkligen speciell. Utan trollstav, utan att ens säga en formel utförde han magi som Draco inte ens kunde drömma om. Synd bara att han verkade ha en personlighetsklyvning. I ena stunden allas guldgosse, i den andra hänsynslös mördare. Och sedan var det ju den där 50/50 personligheten, fylld med hat men villig att bättra sig, som också tittade fram ibland. Märkligt, och definitivt ingenting att vara avundsjuk på.

"Här är den!" utbrast Nathaniel glatt och landade mjukt på golvet. Han hade dragit ned skjortärmen så att den täckte hans hand. Ville han inte röra vid staven? När Draco reste sig och gick fram till honom såg han att det var samma stav som han beundrat när han var yngre. Han hade provat trollstaven när han var elva, vilket resulterat i att han förstört hälften av föremålen i rummet. Den var otroligt vacker, och det var just därför han fäst sig vid den. "Wow," mumlade Nathaniel medan han beundrade den. "12,5tum, smal, ljus björk, oböjlig. Vackert dekorerad med silverdetaljer. Kärnan.." Nathaniel blev tvungen att tänka efter ordentligt innan han kom på vad det var. "Hud från en mantikora?" sa han förvånat och tittade frågande på Draco.

"Hur visste du det?" muttrade Draco, inte speciellt pigg på att ge bort sin favoritstav.

"Jag känner det. Jag tänker ta den här med mig."

"Har jag något annat val än att låta dig ta den?"

Nathaniel log. "Tyvärr inte. Jag måste ha den."

"Var försiktig med den." Draco knöt nävarna så att knogarna vitnade. Han ville verkligen inte låta Nathaniel ge sig av med staven. Den hade funnits i hans släkt i oräkneliga generationer.

"När jag är klar med den kommer jag bli tvungen att bryta av den," sa Nathaniel okänsligt.

Nu kunde inte Draco hålla det inom sig längre. Han tog tag i staven och försökte rycka åt sig den, men något som han inte räknat med hände.

Nathaniel skrek högt när en överväldigande kraft välde ut från honom och in i trollstaven. Kraften knuffade Draco bakåt så hårt att hans fötter lyfte från marken. Han landade hårt på axeln. När han väl samlat sig igen såg han att Nathaniel låg medvetslös på golvet fortfarande med trollstaven i ett fast grepp.

"Unge mr Malfoy, vad har hänt?" Det var en av husalferna.

_Fan._

…

På hogwartsexpressen vaknade både Harry och Ron tvärt när de hörde Hermione skrika. Hon låg hopkurad på golvet i kupén och skrek i smärta.

"Hermione!" utbrast Ron förfärat och kastade sig ned på knä bredvid henne. Harry drog instinktivt fram trollstaven. "Hermione, vad är det för fel?" Hon tystnade plötsligt. "Hermione?" Ron skakade henne försiktigt, men det hade ingen effekt. Hon hade svimmat.

"Jag hämtar någon som kan hjälpa henne," skyndade sig Harry att säga innan han sprang ut.

…

Långt bort, i en mörk cell slogs två röda ögon upp.

_(Förlåt att kapitlet blev lite kort. Tack för att ni läser!)_


	7. Uppvaknandet

**Kapitel 7 - Uppvaknandet**

Luna rörde försiktigt på sig. När hon skulle känna efter trollstaven, som hon vanligtvis hade i fickan, upptäckte hon att hennes händer var låsta bakom hennes rygg. Hennes ben var också låsta.

"Godmorgon, sömntuta!" Luna ryckte till och såg sig förskräckt omkring. Var hon än var, så var det kolsvart, och kallt. Hon kunde inte se ett dyft. Rösten var skrämmande bekant. Det var killen från Blackfield.

Bilderna av gårdagen var minst sagt röriga. Var det ens gårdagen? Någonting hemskt hade hänt vid uggletornet. Killen hade attackerat henne med en formel hon inte stött på tidigare. Hon kände efter. Nej, benen gjorde inte ont. Någon måste ha helat henne.

"Jag sa," han tog tag i hennes hår och drog bryskt upp henne i sittande ställning, "Godmorgon!"

"Godmorgon!" haspade hon ur sig. Han var så nära att hon kunde känna hans varma andedräkt mot sitt ansikte. Värmen gjorde henne akut medveten om hur kall hon var. Hon satt på ett stengolv, ett kallt och fuktigt stengolv.

"Det var bättre." Han släppte hennes hår, som för att belöna henne. "Har du ont någonstans?" Hans röst lät allt annat än omtänksam.

"Nej," sa hon försiktigt. Hon önskade att hon kunde se var hon var.

"Men då så. Då ses vi om en stund." Han avlägsnade sig från henne. Det lät som om han öppnade en tung järndörr, och för ett ögonblick sken rummet upp innan han stängde dörren igen.

Hon var i en fängelsehåla, men inte på Hogwarts.

…

Draco tittade upp på sin far. Nyduschad, nyrakad och med nya kläder såg han ut att ha återvänt till sitt gamla jag. De mörka ringarna under hans ögon och det vansinniga leendet skvallrade dock om att allt inte stod riktigt rätt till.

Plötsligt snärtade han till med trollstaven och såg nöjt hur den stackars husalfen flög genom Lucius kontor och kraschade in i en bokhylla. Han nickade, tittade åter igen ner på trollstaven och log extra stort.

"Det här gjorde du bra, min son."

Draco nickade. Han hade inte haft någon som helst avsikt att besegra Nathaniel, men om det var så hans far ville se det så tänkte han inte komma med några invändningar. I Dracos värld var det bara en trevlig slump att Nathaniels krafter på något mystiskt sätt fångats i staven, och att Lucius nu kunde använda den.. Han kunde dock inte hjälpa att han kände sig lite orolig. Orolig över vad som skulle hända med Nathaniel när hans far kom ihåg att han fortfarande låg kvar i utställningshallen. Några husalfer hade fått i uppdrag att vakta honom. _Inte för att jag tycker om honom_, påminde Draco sig själv, _men jag vill ändå inte att han dör._

"Med den här skulle jag kunna ta över trolldomsministeriet på egen hand.." Draco trodde knappt sina öron. Det var uppenbarligen något som slagit snett i skallen på hans far.

"Du borde nog inte.." började han, men tystnade snabbt då Lucius blängde på honom.

"Tror du att jag är dum? Självklart ska jag göra det med slughet och bedrägeri."

"Du ska alltså göra samma sak som innan?" frågade Draco förvirrat, varpå Lucius slog honom i ansiktet.

"Tyst, du skämmer ut dig," muttrade Lucius och rättade till sina svarta handskar. "Gå och hämta Nathaniel, jag har lite oavslutade affärer med honom." Draco nickade och backade ut genom dörren, precis som husalferna, rädd för vad Lucius skulle göra om han vände ryggen till.

När han gick genom korridoren mot utställningshallen började han fundera på vad Lucius hade tänkt göra med Nathaniel. Tortera honom? Definitivt. Men varför? Hans far hade jämt sagt åt honom att inte bruka våld i onödan, och onödan var då alltså när man redan fått det man ville ha från en fiende. Hans tankar avbröts när han kom fram till rätt dörr. Långsamt och försiktigt öppnade han den, trots att han visste att Nathaniel fortfarande var medvetslös. Om han hade vaknat så skulle husalferna ha varnat dem.

När han steg in såg han att Nathaniel låg kvar på samma ställe, orörlig. Märkligt nog blev han inte glad över det. Klumpen i hans mage växte och han kom på sig själv med att hoppas på att Nathaniel skulle vakna och sticka därifrån, så fort att Lucius inte skulle kunna göra något.. Dumt. Till hans besvikelse låg Nathaniel blickstilla när husalferna baxade upp honom på en svävande bår och förde honom mot Lucius kontor.

Draco tittade nervöst från Nathaniel mot sin fars dörr och tillbaka. Borde han kanske gå till sitt rum? _Nej,_ tänkte han och skakade på huvudet, vilket fick en av husalferna att se frågande på honom. Draco ignorerade den patetiska varelsen och bannade sig själv för att han aldrig kunde verka oberörd. Vad han än tänkte och kände så syntes det jämt i hans ansikte. _Självkontroll_, hade Nathaniel sagt, men det kunde ju inte vara mänskligt, i alla fall inte den självkontrollen som han hade.

En av husalferna öppnade dörren och steg in. "Vi har fört hit gästen, som ni bad oss."

Lucius svarade inte, men måste ha gett dem något tecken eftersom de satte ned båren på golvet och gick. Innan Draco steg in tog han ett djupt andetag.

"Vad tänker du göra med honom?" Han rätade på ryggen och såg sin far rakt i ögonen. Bästa sättet att få ett ärligt svar på.

Blicken i hans fars ögon var skrämmande. "Jag vet inte än. Några förslag?"

"Kasta honom i fängelsehålan tills du kommer på något riktigt bra." Slug och snabbtänkt, två säkra tecken på en Slytherinelev.

Lucius log, och böjde sig över Nathaniel. "Jag ska tala om en sak för dig som jag vill att du kommer ihåg." Han strök försiktigt bort en kolsvart hårtest från Nathaniels panna. "Ungdom, liksom skönhet, är flyktigt. Men tänk om det kunde vara för evigt?" Draco förstod inte vart hans far ville komma. "Voldemort är inte speciellt vacker, eller hur?"

Pausen blev så lång att Draco blev tvungen att svara. "Nej, verkligen inte."

"Är han ung?"

"Nej."

"Och det vet han om, så han försökte skapa en ny kropp. En för evigt vacker, ung och _kraftfull_ kropp, olik alla andra. Helt enkelt ett tomt, men mångfacetterat skal som han skulle kunna flytta in i." Draco ville avbryta sin far, men han visste att det var bäst att låta bli. Han förstod inte vad allt det där hade med Nathaniel att göra.. _Och för den delen kan man väl inte skapa kroppar?_ "Han skapade en otrolig kropp, med sådan makt att han skulle kunna ta över världen på egen hand.. Trodde vi. Det visade sig att han hade skapat mer än en tom kropp. Han hade skapat en människa, en tänkande själ"

Draco drog ofrivilligt efter andan. Plötsligt så blev allting så klart. "Honom?" sa han och nickade mot Nathaniel.

Lucius flinade. "Ja." Han drog fingrarna genom Nathaniels hår, och sedan ned över hans ansikte. "Personen du ser framför dig är perfekt, i alla bemärkelser. Om jag skulle välja mellan honom och dig, så skulle jag välja honom tusen gånger om."

Draco stirrade förstummat på sin far när han rätade på sig och gick bort till sitt skrivbord. "Men han.."

"Han är min son. Min äldste son. Jag trodde att han förrått mig, men se vad han gett mig!" Lucius viftade med trollstaven så att böckerna i bokhyllorna lyfte och susade runt i rummet.

"Han menade aldrig att ge dig den!" Det kunde inte vara sant. Hans far kunde inte förkasta honom, det var omöjligt.

"Tyst!" Dracos fötter lämnade plötsligt golvet. För ett ögonblick for han genom luften, innan han tillslut brakade in i en stenvägg. Att han lyckades hålla sig vid medvetande var ett mirakel. Både rygg och nacke gjorde fruktansvärt ont när han tittade upp, men han tvingade sig själv att härda ut. Nathaniel mötte hans blick. Den var ömkande, vilket bara gjorde allting värre.

"Tänk att du aldrig lär dig," muttrade Nathaniel medan han reste sig.

"Ah, min son, du är vaken."

Vad sjutton trodde han att han kunde göra utan sina krafter? "Jag är inte din son.. Och den där tillhör inte dig. Ge tillbaka den." Draco trodde inte sina ögon när han såg Nathaniel sträcka ut handen mot Lucius, som om han faktiskt förväntade sig att han skulle ge honom trollstaven.

Lucius stirrade oförstående på honom. "Ursäkta?"

"Ge mig trollstaven!" skrek Nathaniel. Hans far skulle definitivt döda honom nu, utan tvekan.

Lucius ögon lyste med illvilja. "Kom och ta den." Så fort han avslutat meningen svängde han snabbt med trollstaven mot Nathaniel. Draco blundade, han kunde inte hjälpa det, men ingenting hände. När han öppnade ögonen igen stod Lucius som paralyserad. Det rann blod från hans hand.

"Magin i den där trollstaven är alldeles för stark för att någon som du ska kunna använda den. Ge mig den innan du blir allvarligt skadad."

"Aldrig." Åter igen försökte han använda trollstaven, och den här gången skrek han. Hela hans skjortärm var dränkt i blod, och det rann ned på golvet.

"Ge honom staven!" bad Draco, men Lucius tycktes inte höra honom.

"Det är ingen idé," mumlade Nathaniel och vände sig mot Draco. "Jag försökte varna honom innan han blev av med sin magi också, men han lyssnade inte."

Draco stirrade förstummat på Nathaniel. Hade Nathaniel verkligen varnat honom? Lucius hade berättat om hur Nathaniel stulit hans magi. Med tanke på hur hans far såg ut nu, den vansinniga blicken i hans ögon och vägran att släppa staven, så var det inte otänkbart. Hans far var en idiot. Uppenbarligen. Han hade bara inte insett det förrän nu. "Ge honom den jävla staven!"

Lucius grinade illa, men lyfte trollstaven en sista gång, den här gången mot Draco. "Den är min."

…

"Hermione?"

Hon öppnade långsamt ögonen. Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus och otaliga andra stod böjda över henne och stirrade med stora ögon.

"Gå tillbaka till era egna jävla kupéer, ge stackarn lite luft!" Det var O'Sullivan som föste ut dem och smällde igen dörren.

"Jävla hyenor," muttrade han samtidigt som han böjde sig över Hermione. "Nej men va bra, du är vaken. Kan du sätta dig upp?"

"Jag tror det," mumlade hon osäkert. Hon kom inte ihåg vad som hänt. Det var något med Nathaniel, något med länken mellan dem som kändes fel. Ron sträckte ut en hand för att hjälpa henne upp. Hon tog den tacksamt och lät honom dra upp henne. Det visade sig vara ett misstag. Rons ansikte tycktes snurra framför henne, och hon höll på att svimma igen. Ron lyckades styra henne till hennes plats, innan benen gav vika under henne. När hon sansat sig igen såg hon att både Ron och Harry stirrade oroligt på henne, O'Sullivan däremot såg mest irriterad ut.

"Bättre?"

Hermione nickade. "Vad hände?"

O'Sullivan såg på Harry, då han själv inte visste. "Du skrek, och sen svimmade du," mumlade Harry osäkert och tittade på Ron för stöd.

"Ja," instämde han. "Tror du att det har att göra med.." hans röst försvann under O'Sullivans blick.

"Att göra med vadå? Eller borde jag säga _vem_ då?" De tre tittade mellan varandra utan att svara. "Men va fan!" Han slog näven i väggen. "Vad har Nathaniel med det här att göra? Ni tre vet, Dumbledore vet, Snape vet. Hela jävla skolan vet förutom jag! Nathaniel hade ihjäl Slytherineleverna, eller hur? Den vansinniga jäveln gjorde det och av någon anledning så försöker ni mörka för honom. Har han hotat er?"

"Nej, vi bara.." började Harry och såg sig runt i kupén, som om han letade efter en flyktväg.

"Vad han än har sagt så kan jag.."

"Nej!" Ron hade öppnat munnen för att protestera, men Hermiones plötsliga utrop hade hejdat honom. "Sluta skylla allt på Nathaniel bara för att han har ett förflutet! Du har ingen aning om vad han har gått igenom!" Hennes ögon tårades, så Ron satte sig och lade armen om henne. "Och någonting är fel, någonting har hänt med honom.."

"Vadå?" Harry lutade sig framåt och ignorerade O'Sullivan som såg aningen skamsen ut.

"Jag vet inte, men det är någonting.. Som ett tomrum."

Harry såg plötsligt ut som om han kommit på något. "Hermione, kasta en trollformel."

"Va?" sa hon och Ron i munnen på varandra.

"Något som Nathaniel sa innan han stack. Bara gör det."

Hermione drog fram trollstaven. "_Lumos._" Ingenting hände. "_Lumos!_" Fortfarande ingenting. Hon stirrade på staven som om hon försökte förmana den att göra som hon sa. "Harry.. Vad exakt var det Nathaniel sa till dig?"

O'Sullvian spetsade öronen. "Ni minns spådomslektionen, eller hur? Han fick tydligen en syn om att han skulle hitta en trollstav som skulle suga i sig hans magi.. Och sen skulle han bryta sönder den så att han blev av med magin."

"Varför skulle han göra något sånt?" muttrade O'Sullivan oförstående.

"Om han inte har någon magi så har inte Voldemort någon nytta av honom." Harry såg att han skulle protestera, så han tillade: "Voldemort är på väg tillbaka, och Nathaniel ville ta ifrån honom hans främsta vapen."

"Sig själv," mumlade Hermione dystert. "Betyder det här att jag.. Att jag aldrig kommer att få tillbaka min magi?"

"Vänta, vänta nu.. Ta det här från början så kanske jag kan hjälpa er."

…

Järndörrens gångjärn skrek och den lilla cellen sken upp med ett ljus som stack Luna i ögonen. Det tog en stund innan hennes ögon vänjt sig. I dörröppningen stod den brunhårige killen. Hans leende var lika vansinnigt som kvällen då han attackerade henne.

"Dags att vakna, min mästare kallar."

Hans mästare? Voldemort, säkerligen. Men skulle inte han vara besegrad? Hon reste sig på svaga ben. Kylan hade gjort henne stel, och det gjorde ont att röra sig efter så lång tid. Hur länge hade hon legat där? Hennes mage kurrade högt, vilket fick killen att skratta grymt.

"Skynda dig, annars stänger jag dörren."

"Vänta.." Hon vinglade över till dörren.

"Så ja, duktig flicka."

"Aeron, sluta leka med henne, mästaren är otålig." Det stod en man i korridoren bakom honom. Hon kunde inte utskilja hans ansiktsdrag i det skumma ljuset.

"Jaja,"sa han med en suck och tog bryskt tag i Lunas arm för att stadga henne. "Skynda dig, annars är vi två som får stryk."

"Var är vi?" Han drog henne efter sig när han gick.

"Ungefär 50 meter under Blackfield." Luna svalde högt. 50 meter. Oavsett hur högt hon skrek så skulle ingen höra henne. Varför hade de ens tagit henne hit? Hon var ju inget speciellt. Hon var inte Ginny, inte Hermione och definitivt inte Harry.

Korridoren blev bredare och ljusare ju längre de gick, och den kantades av flera rostiga järndörrar. "Nästan framme," muttrade Aeron. Leendet hade äntligen försvunnit från hans läppar, och han verkade faktiskt rädd.

Korridoren öppnade plötsligt upp sig till en enorm sal. Det såg ut som en naturlig grotta med stalaktiter hängande från taket, och vassa stalagmiter som hon var tvungen att undvika att trampa på när hon följde Aeron genom salen. I bortre änden av salen stod flera figurer klädda i svarta klädnader samlade runt vad som verkade vara en enorm tron, omgiven av pelare där stalaktiterna nått grottgolvet. Grottan var en tronsal. Det satt någon på tronen, men det var för långt bort och för mörkt för att hon skulle kunna se vem det var.

När de närmade sig gjorde de mörkklädda figurerna plats och släppte förbi dem. Att de bara hade neddragna huvor och inte masker, så som dödsätarna, såg Luna som ett gott tecken.. Eller så gott som något kunde bli i hennes situation.

"Här är hon, min drottning." Luna ryckte till. Nathaniel, det var hans röst, hon kände igen den så väl. "Då kan vi äntligen börja."

Kedjor flög plötsligt upp, snurrade sig runt hennes armar och ben och drog ned henne på golvet. Hon hann reflektera över att hennes fall dämpades av en tjock matta, innan allt återigen blev mörkt.


	8. Utflykt

**Kapitel 8 - Utflykt**

Tåget bromsade långsamt in och stannade tillslut på perrong 93/4. O'Sullivan stirrade sammanbitet på de tre vännerna, osäker på vad han skulle tro om allt de just berättat. Det lät som en jävla vansinnes historia, men de berättade den som om det faktiskt hade hänt.

"Så vad ska ni göra nu?" frågade han tillslut.

Harry såg på de andra och tog sedan till orda. "Leta upp honom, så klart."

"_Så klart_," muttrade O'Sullivan. "Och hur hade ni tänkt göra det?"

"Jag följer länken mellan oss," sa Hermione. "Så gjorde vi sist vi behövde hitta honom." Ron och Harry instämde.

O'Sullivan satt tyst ett tag, men nickade sedan bestämt när han tagit sitt beslut. "Vi tar min bil." Han tvivlade på att den där _länken_ verkligen existerade, med tanke på vad som hänt med flickans magi, men det var i alla fall värt ett försök. Om historien om Nathaniel visade sig vara sann skulle han försöka hjälpa dem, om inte skulle han släpa hela gänget tillbaka till Dumbledore.

De tog sina koffertar och steg av tåget. Stämningen på perrongen var minst sagt tryckt. Snyftningar och jämmer fyllde luften, och de få som pratade gjorde det lågmält. Trots det var det ingen som gav sig av. O'Sullivan kände det han också. Att ge sig av skulle vara så slutgiltigt. Att lämna perrongen och gå ut till den "riktiga" världen skulle vara samma sak som att medge att det hänt, att idyllen som Hogwarts utgjort hade trasats sönder av Voldemorts anhängare.

"Följ med mig," muttrade O'Sullivan innan han bryskt trängde sig igenom folkmassan. Han ångrade att han tagit så lång tid på sig att bestämma sig. Hade de gått på en gång hade de sluppit folkmassan.

Han gick ut genom tegelstensväggen, fortsatte genom King's Cross Station och ut på en parkering. De hade bytt om innan de kom fram, och O'Sullivan hade bytt ut sin klädnad mot jeans och en läderjacka. Tyvärr hade han som vanligt glömt att ha över grejerna i klädnaden till jackfickorna. Han svor och öppnade kofferten.

"_Accio bilnycklar_," sa han tyst och försökte dölja trollstaven innanför jackan. De kom genast flygande, och han fiskade dem lätt ur luften. Han kom inte ihåg vart han ställt bilen så han tryckte på nyckeln och följde knäppet från låsningsformeln som försvann.

"Du måste skoja med mig," sa Ron chockat när han såg bilen.

O'Sullivan drog fram ett par pilotglasögon ur fickan och satte på sig dem. "Vadå?"

Framför dem stod en svart Ferrari 250 GT California Spyder. "Ferrari.." mumlade Ron, oförmögen att avsluta meningen. Harry och Hermione såg också relativt imponerade ut eftersom de sett liknande bilar i mugglarvärlden förut, men ingen av dem visste hur sällsynt en flygande ferrari verkligen var.

"Japp, ärvde den från farsan," sa han med ett leende. "Jag satte in flyganordningen själv." _Varför skryter jag för ett gäng småglin?_

Hermione suckade och såg på Ron med en trött blick, han hade fortfarande inte stängt munnen. "Ron, det är bara en bil. Ska vi åka?"

O'Sullivan slängde in sin egen koffert i bakluckan och satte sig i förarsätet. De tre vännerna småbråkade om vem som skulle få sitta där fram. Ron vann överlägset. Hermione verkade onaturligt avslappnad, med tanke på att hon kanske blivit av med sin magi för resten av livet.

När alla var på plats vred han på nyckeln och körde in i en gränd, där han slog på osynlighetsdrivern och svävade upp över husstaken. Hermione sa åt honom att köra mot norr, till att börja med, så han gjorde som han blivit tillsagd.

…

Det var mörkt. Hon trodde sig kunna utskilja pelarna i tronsalen som hon varit i innan, men hon var inte säker. Hennes rygg gjorde fruktansvärt ont, och kändes kladdig. Hon frös ännu mer än hon gjort innan, och det blev inte bättre av de kalla kedjorna som lindade sig runt hennes armar och ben likt ormar. Hon försökte sätta sig upp. Stort misstag. Det låg något tungt och blött över hennes rygg som rev henne när hon rörde sig. Fotsteg. Förfärad låg hon tyst och lyssnade. Var det någon där? Ett suddigt minne trängde sig fram. Hade hon inte sett Nathaniel där? Jo.. Hon hade sett honom. Hon hörde fotstegen igen, och dem närmade sig.

"Luna?" sa han tyst. Det var definitivt Nathaniel.

Utan att reflektera över vad hon gjorde ropade hon: "Nathaniel, jag sitter fast!"

Det blev tyst för ett ögonblick, och sedan kom stegen rakt mot henne. Han tog tag i hennes hår och drog upp henne i sittande ställning. Hennes rygg gjorde så fruktansvärt ont att hon skrek rakt ut. Det enda hon kunde utskilja i mörkret var två röda ögon som stirrade på henne, så nära att hon kunde känna ilskan som de utstrålade.

"Nathaniel? Nej, lilla du. Gissa igen."

Hon tittade oförstående in i ögonen som blev allt mer skrämmande, och kände motvilligt hur hennes egna ögon tårades. Det var Nathaniels röst, hans mjuka stämma gick inte att missta sig på, men det var något med den som inte stämde. Den lät.. Äldre? Elakare, definitivt, men först och främst äldre.

"Jag förstår inte," lyckades hon tillslut få ur sig.

Han skrattade högt. "Inte det? Hmm.. Jag hade förväntat mig att du skulle var lite mer.. Ja, lite mer allting faktiskt." Han släppte greppet om hennes hår och hon sjönk ner i halvliggande ställning. "Du gör mig besviken. Besviken och _uttråkad_."

Nathaniel skulle aldrig säga något sånt. Inte till någon. "Du är inte Nathaniel."

"Jaså? Säg mig då; vem är jag?" Hans röst hade en farlig underton, och hon visste att om hon svarade fel skulle han troligtvis göra illa henne igen. Synd bara att hon inte hade en aning om vad rätt svar var. "Nå?"

Det stod stilla i skallen på henne, men på något märkligt sätt lyckades hon svara i alla fall. "Hans pappa."

Mannen skrattade. Hon knep igen ögonen och beredde sig på att det skulle göra ont. "Det skulle man kunna säga." Han gick runt henne så att han stod bakom henne, vilket fick henne att känna sig ännu mer utlämnad. "Du förstår.. Det var jag som skapade Nathaniel. Skapade honom från mitt eget blod och ben från en enhörning." Luna mådde illa. Mannen framför henne var uppenbarligen från vettet. "Och vad fick jag som tack?" Hans plötsliga rytande fick Luna att rycka till. "Han förrådde mig. Förrådde mig och slängde mig i Azkaban. Men han ska få sitt straff.. Ja, det ska han." Mannen fortsatte att muttra för sig själv när han avlägsnade sig. Det lät som om han satte sig på tronen igen.

Luna kunde äntligen pusta ut. Hon sträckte försiktigt ut armen och försökte ta i vad det nu var som låg över hennes rygg. Hon ryckte genast tillbaka handen. Det gjorde ont att ta på det. Inte ont i ryggen utan ont i.. Hon försökte igen, försiktigare den här gången. Det var mjukt och kladdigt. Fjädrar? Hon drog åt sig handen igen och luktade på den. Den luktade metall. Försiktigt slickade hon på en av fingrarna. Ja, det var blod. Vad hade han gjort med henne?

"Men så jag bär mig åt. Ska jag tända så att du får se? Det är helt underbart, jag lovar." Det lät som om han knäppte med fingrarna, och plötsligt så uppenbarade sig små bollar med ljus runt henne.

Hon tvingade sig att vrida huvudet åt höger. Det hon såg fick henne att skrika igen, men den här gången slutade hon inte. Hans skratt fick henne att skrika ännu högre.

Från hennes rygg stack två vingar, täckta av mörkt, levrat blod.

…

Han suckade högt och gav mannen i tidningsståndet en sikel. Det var vansinnigt dyrt för en tidning, men rubriken på framsidan hade intresserat honom. När han gick tillbaka till bilen såg han att de tre vännerna stod kvar som han lämnat dem, livligt diskuterande i en ring. Hermione hade redan från början haft svårt att leda dem i en någorlunda trolig riktning, och nu hade han fått landa för att de skulle komma på en reservplan. Han hade påpekat att reservplaner skulle förberedas samtidigt som originalplanen, men de hade ignorerat honom och han hade gått och köpt en tidning istället.

Han lutade sig mot motorhuven och inspekterade löpsedeln. Det var en stor bild på Lucius Malfoy, och under stod med stora bokstäver:

_**LUCIUS MALFOY, FUNNEN DÖD I HEMMET. "VI VISSTE INTE ATT HAN HÖLL PÅ MED SVARTKONSTER," SÄGER TROLLDOMSMINISTERN OM DEN PÅSTÅDDA OLYCKAN.**_

O'Sullivan slog upp tidningen och fortsatte att läsa den riktiga artikeln. Äntligen fick han en förklaring till att Draco inte hade funnits bland dem döda. Han hade tydligen tvingats åka hem kvällen innan på grund av sjukdom. _Sjukdom, i helvette heller. _Narcissa påstod att sonen för nuvarande befann sig i familjens sommarhus för att vila upp sig, och sa att olyckan kommit helt oväntat, och till sist att hon hade svårt att tro på att Lucius skulle hålla på med svartkonster. Någonting med artikeln gav honom en lustig känsla. Lucius må ha varit grym och maktgalen, men han var inte dum nog att dö i en olycka, speciellt inte om det drog skam över hans namn.

"Har ni kommit på något än?" frågade han förstrött medan han fortsatte att läsa.

Hermione suckade frustrerat. "Nej, men det känns som om vi borde åka ditåt," muttrade hon och pekade åt det håll som O'Sullivan hoppats på.

"Vet du vad som ligger ditåt?"

"Ingenting," muttrade hon. Hon trodde tydligen att han menat att låta cynisk.

"Fel." Han vek ihop tidningen och kastade den till henne. "En viss avliden aristokrat har ett sommarhus åt det hållet."

De tre böjde sig över tidningen och läste i tystnad. Hermione mumlade något om stackars Draco, och Ron fnös. Tillslut tittade Harry upp med rynkad panna. "Så du menar att Nathaniel är med Draco?"

"Varför inte? Båda drog innan massakern, så det verkar ju troligt. Och Lucius har.. Hade en stor samling med sällsynta trollstavar, och Hermione vill åt det hållet. Låter som bästa förslaget hittills."

"Vet du var stugan ligger?" Ron såg lika kritisk ut som Harry.

"Mina föräldrar äger huset bredvid, så ja. Det ligger i centrala trollkarlsdistriktet i Bath."

"Hur rik är din familj egentligen?" utbrast Ron upprört.

O'Sullivan ryckte på axlarna. Pengar hade aldrig varit speciellt viktigt för honom, eller hans familj. Vad som räknades var ens talanger, och turligt nog hade de flesta i hans familj ett överflöd av dem. "Ska vi ge oss av? Om vi skyndar oss hinner vi fram innan solen går upp."

Ron satte sig tyst i bilen, bedövad av tanken på hur orättvist Gubben (med stort G) delat ut världens rikedomar. Harry och Hermione samtalade tyst om huruvida han skulle eller inte skulle ge Draco en fet smäll för att han stuckit utan att varna sina slytherinkamrater.

"Ingen ska ge någon en smäll innan vi har hittat Nathaniel, och när vi har hittat honom är det _jag_ som ska slå honom." Harry öppnade munnen för att protestera, men O'Sullivan hann före. "Jag är tio år äldre än dig, och slår jävligt mycket hårdare."

Harry flinade, men leendet nådde aldrig ögonen och slocknade snabbt. Alla fyra visste att skämten bara var ett försök att dölja sanningen som låg naken inför dem. Draco hade vetat om attacken innan och han hade inte gjort något för att förhindra den, bara flytt med svansen mellan benen och låtit Blackfieldeleverna mörda hans kamrater.

…

Aeron vaknade med ett ryck. Han var kallsvettig och hjärtat dunkade som om det försökte slå sig ut genom bröstet på honom. Han bannade sig själv för att han var så klen. En riktig Wolf skulle vara grym och hänsynslös mot sina fiender, inte känna sympati för dem så fort han såg dem blöda, och absolut inte drömma mardrömmar om saker han själv gjort. Men det mästaren gjort mot den där tjejen. Var det verkligen.. Nödvändigt? _Vem försöker jag lura_, tänkte han. Hämnden var alltid nödvändig, även om den ibland var felriktad. Hans tankar skingrades när han hörde att något krafsade på hans fönster. Det var en uggla. Förvånat öppnade han fönstret och släppte in den. En berguv. Den flaxade runt i den övergivna sovsalen innan den landade på en tom säng. Runt dess ben satt ett hoprullat pergament fastknutet. Ugglan satt blickstilla när han lossade pergamentet och rullade ut det.

_Börjar du tröttna på blodbadet än?_

_Kom till sommarhuset – Draco_

Meddelandet var kort, men sa allting som behövde sägas. Aeron tänkte inte förråda sin mästare, men han var nyfiken på vad Draco kunde tänkas säga. Ingen skulle märka om han försvann i några dagar, det var det aldrig någon som gjorde.

_(Jag tycker verkligen, verkligen om O'Sullivan, och äntligen har han fått en lite mer framträdande roll.. Yey :P Själva storyn börjar äntligen bli som jag vill ha den också, så jag är rätt nöjd just nu. Tack för att du läser ;D Förresten så är O'Sullivan alltså 27 år gammal, inte 23 som jag skrev i Viljan att leva. Wooops..)_


	9. Amuletten

**Kapitel 9 – Amuletten**

O'Sullivan gestikulerade irriterat åt de tre idioterna att de skulle vara tystare. De försökte trots allt _smyga _fram till Dracos hus, vilket innebar att hela grannskapet _inte_ skulle höra dem smälla igen bildörrarna. Han sneglade upp mot det enda fönstret som det lyste inifrån och konstaterade lättat att ingen hade tittat ut.

"Jag tror inte att han är här längre," mumlade Hermione för femtielfte gången och O'Sullivan suckade.

"Malfoy vet nog vart han har tagit vägen."

O'Sullivan smög sig fram till väggen, och gick sedan längsmed den fram till porten. De andra tre följde lydigt efter honom när han sedan öppnade dörren med en ljudlös formel och steg in.

Det var så mörkt på nedervåningen att han knappt såg var han satte fötterna. Höga röster ovanifrån skvallrade om att det var någon som bråkade. Ena rösten tillhörde definitivt Draco, men den andra rösten kunde inte vara Nathaniels, den var alldeles för gäll.

De smög sig uppför trappan, som otroligt nog inte knakade, och följde ljudet av rösterna genom en korridor som lystes upp av det svaga skenet som lyckades sippra ut genom en dörrspringa. Det var där inne de stod. O'Sullivan tyckte sig känna igen den andra rösten. Den tillhörde ett av kräken från Blackfield, men han kom inte ihåg vilken av dem.

Han tittade försiktigt genom dörrspringan, på säkert avstånd med trollstaven dragen, och försökte bedöma situationen. Draco kunde han inte se, men han tyckte att han skymtade en dragen trollstav.

"Nej!"

O'Sullivan hade inte råd att vänta längre. Han kastade sig in genom dörren och kastade flera avväpningsbesvärjelser i snabb följd.

…

Han landade med en smäll på uppfarten till Malfoys sommarhus. Han hade inte riktigt fattat det där med transferens, men han jobbade på det. Det var ingen idé att vara tyst, Draco väntade redan på honom. Kanske hade han varit dum som åkt dit, det kunde ju vara en fälla. Det _var _troligtvis en fälla, och hade gått rakt in i den, frivilligt. Men han kunde inte vända nu. Han var nyfiken på vad Draco hade att säga, och han var för den delen både starkare och skickligare än honom när det kom till dueller. Nej, skulle man anlända så skulle man göra det ordentligt. Han gick fram och ringde på dörrklockan.

Draco måste ha stått och väntat, för dörren öppnades på en gång. "Skynda dig in," väste han och föste in Aeron.

"Rädd för grannarna?" sa han med sitt vanliga flin.

"Det är onödigt att de ser saker de inte behöver." Han stängde snabbt dörren.

"Hur visste du att jag var på Blackfield?"

Dracos ansikte var blekare än vanligt, och han såg uppjagad ut, nästan stressad. "Kom med upp," sa han och slängde sedan en irriterad blick på den skock husalfer som samlats i vad som verkade vara dörröppningen till matsalen. Aeron fnös. Ingen riktig renblodsfamilj skulle låta sina tjänare bete sig på det sättet.

Motvilligt följde han med Draco upp på övervåningen. Aeron lade märke till att Draco verkade vara väldigt noga med att släcka efter sig. Gömde han sig från någon? Nej, han hade nog bara gett upp försöken på att dölja hur feg han var.

De gick in i ett lite mindre rum som dominerades av en eldstad. Det fanns bokhyllor och fåtöljer och rummet såg, till skillnad från resten av det strama huset, mysigt ut. Draco stängde dörren efter dem och gjorde sedan en gest mot en av fåtöljerna. Aeron valde att stå kvar, på sin vakt som alltid. Draco suckade och följde hans exempel.

"Nå, hur visste du vart jag var?"

"Jag visste inte. Nathaniel sa åt mig att vänta här på dig, så det gjorde jag."

Det var en lögn. Nathaniel var på Blackfield, det visste han redan. "Jaså, det gjorde han? Får jag fråga varför?"

Det var ett farligt spel som Draco spelade, och han verkade bli allt mer medveten om det. "Han vill att du möter honom utanför _rimstens passagen_."

Aeron skrattade Draco rakt i ansiktet. Han kunde inte fatta att han hade mage att ljuga för honom så där. Nåja, han skulle snart inte vara mer än aska. "Nathaniel befinner sig just nu i grottorna nedanför Blackfield, och han har varit där i flera veckor. Du borde kolla fakta innan du försöker lura mig." Aeron drog snabbt upp trollstaven och riktade den mot Draco, som försökte backa undan men lyckades ställa sig i ett hörn istället. "Nu vill jag att du berättar sanningen, du har tio sekunder på dig. Ett.."

Draco såg fullkomligt förvirrad ut, och skräcken gjorde det bara värre. "Jag skulle skicka dig dit och ta hand om räven," haspade han ur sig. "Annars skulle han ha ihjäl min far."

Vad hade Lucius med det här att göra? Han hade ju kastats ut när han blivit av med sin magi. "Fortsätt."

"Nathaniels magi hamnade i en stav och sen tog min far staven och använde den, men den dödade honom nästan och sen tog Nathaniel honom och sa att om jag inte gjorde som jag blev tillsagd skulle han ha ihjäl honom!" Draco talade så fort att Aeron knappt kunde hänga med. Att han också halvskrek skrek gjorde inte det hela bättre.

Han började bli riktigt irriterad. Draco ljög inte, det var han övertygad om nu, men Nathaniel kunde omöjligt ha gjort det som Draco påstod. Hade någon förhäxat honom? "Nathaniel kan inte ha varit där!" röt han, vilket fick Draco att hoppa till. Aeron log när han såg skräcken i de grå ögonen. "Vem tog Lucius?"

Draco stod handfallen. Han trodde på fullaste allvar att Nathaniel gjort det, och det verkade inte som om Aeron inte skulle få någon mer information ur honom. Han höjde trollstaven och funderade snabbt över vilken formel han borde ta.

"Avada ked.."

"Nej!"

Plötslig vändes rummet på ända och Aeron upptäckte att han låg på golvet. En formel pressade ned honom så hårt att han knappt kunde andas, och hans trollstav syntes inte till.

"Draco!" Röt han så högt han kunde, i tron om att Draco trots allt lyckats lura honom i en fälla. Så fort han stängt munnen såg han dock att Draco inte alls planerat vad som hänt, för han var lika (om inte mer) chockad som Aeron.

"Potter?" sa Draco som om han inte trodde sina ögon när han såg dem komma in efter O'Sullivan, även dem en aning förvånade över händelseförloppet.

"Malfoy," hälsade Harry kyligt.

Aeron kippade ansträngt efter andan. "Släpp mig," väste han mellan tänderna.

"Fan heller. Nu är det ni båda som berättar vad fan det är som händer här!" Aeron hade förväntat sig att den temperamentsfulla läraren skulle vara röd av ilska, men han var snarare vit av skräck. _Är det för att han faktiskt bryr sig om Malfoy, eller för att han rädd för mig?_ undrade han roat. Trots sin situation så kunde han inte hjälpa att blev lycklig av de andras rädsla.

Draco åstadkom plötsligt ett märkligt hickande ljud. Aeron flinade. Den lille rikemanspojken grät, och han gjorde inte något speciellt bra jobb med att dölja det. "Han kommer att ha ihjäl min far." Hans röst svek honom när han sa det. Aeron förstod inte. Vad var det för vits med att sakna en sådan far egentligen?

O'Sullivan lade handen på Dracos axel i ett försök att trösta honom. Det var uppenbarligen inte hans starka sida. "Är Lucius inte redan död?" När Draco inte svarade försökte han igen, med en gnutta irritation i rösten. "Draco, om du inte berättar kan jag inte hjälpa dig."

"Han var skadad, och jag försökte hjälpa honom men då tog Nathaniel honom och sa att om jag inte gjorde som han sa så skulle han ha ihjäl honom."

"Men det stod i _The Daily Prophet_ att han.. hittats död," sa Hermione så mjukt hon kunde.

Draco skakade våldsamt på huvudet. "Det var mammas idé. Någonting om en ny start.."

"Var är Nathaniel nu?"

"Han sa att han skulle vänta på Aeron vid rimstens passagen, men jag tror att han ljög."

Aeron skrattade mjukt, eller så mjukt han kunde med tanke på trollformeln. "Jag kan nästan se framför mig hur han blir sliten i stycken av formlerna kring det stället."

O'Sullivan såg förvirrad ut. "Vad är rimstens passagen?"

"En övergiven gruva där vi dödsätare förvarar våra _skatter_." Ron svalde ljudligt. Han tyckte inte alls om det. Aeron tittade upp på hans förfärade ansiktsuttryck och kunde inte motstå frestelsen att förvandla det till ren och skär fasa. "Förresten.. Är inte ni vänner till Luna Lovegood?"

De stirrade på honom, utan att förstå vad han syftade på. Det var bara O'Sullivan som fattade vad han pratade om. "Ni dödade henne, eller hur?" sa han kallt. Det var något farligt i hans röst.

Aeron fortsatte i alla fall, med blicken fixerad på Rons ansikte. "Sen när nöjer vi dödsätare oss med att bara döda våra offer? Mästaren, eller Nathaniel som ni är så förtjusta i att kalla honom, har aldrig sett så glad ut som när han plågade henne tills hela golvet var täckt av blod!" Där. Där var det. Ansiktsuttrycket som folk fick när man gått över gränsen för vad dem kunde hantera. Underbart. Han hade inte njutit av själva händelsen, snarare tvärt om, men att berätta om det för hennes vänner var underbart.

"Din jävel," var det sista han hörde innan rummet exploderade i ett prisma av färger.

…

O'Sullivan spottade på den lealösa kroppen som låg vid hans fötter, så starkt var hans förakt. De tre vännerna bara stirrade på honom, oförmögna att säga något. Den enda som verkade någorlunda likgiltig inför vad de just fått reda på var Draco, vilket bara bidrog till att O'Sullivans irritation ökade.

"Sätt er ner, alla fyra." Det gjorde genast som han sagt. Hans ilska var inte att leka med, hade de just blivit varse. "Draco, jag vill att du berättar allting som Nathaniel sa till dig. _Allting_."

Draco började prata, och de lyssnade med både fasa och fascination. Nathaniel hade instruerat honom att vänta i sommarhuset på Aeron. Han skulle sedan övertala Aeron att möta honom utanför rimstens passagen. Innan han gett sig av med Lucius, fortfarande allvarligt skadad, hade han sagt åt honom att mata räven som han skulle finna i huset när han kom dit, och slagit upp något i en bok. O'Sullivan frågade om Draco kom ihåg vilken bok det var, och om han i så fall kunde ta fram den, så det gjorde han.

"Det är den senaste inventeringen som gjordes av passagen." Han gav försiktigt den gamla boken till O'Sullivan. Sidorna var så sköra att de nästan var genomskinliga, och han hade svårt att vända blad utan att skada sidorna. Tillslut blev han tvungen att använda trollstaven för att kunna bläddra.

"Minns du ungefär var i boken som han tittade?" frågade han med en röst som indikerade att han inte förväntade sig ett positivt svar.

"Sida 382." O'Sullivan såg på den blonde pojken med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Jag har bra minne," tillade han.

"Synd att du inte visade det i skolan," muttrade han och slog upp rätt sida.

Minst 40 objekt var listade på uppslaget med årtal, ursprung och känd effekt. Effekterna var allt annat än trevliga, men O'Sullivan tvingade sig själv att läsa. Ingenting fångade hans intresse eller stod ut från resten. Alla var lika fruktansvärda. Vissa stod det bara ett tecken efter, vilket enligt Draco betydde att de inte kände till effekten.

"Hur ska vi någonsin kunna räkna ut vilken han är ute efter?" mumlade Hermione nedstämt. Kanske hade hon äntligen insett att risken var stor att hon aldrig skulle få tillbaka sin magi.

"Han nämnde någonting om en amulett också," sa Draco tveksamt, som om han var osäker på att han verkligen hört rätt.

"Står den med här?" frågade O'Sullivan genast.

"Nej, den finns tydligen på Blackfield. Han behövde den åt någonting tror jag.."

"Sa han vad den heter eller vad den gör?"

Draco nickade fundersamt, vilket inte klädde honom. _Osäkerhet och Malfoy går inte _ihop, tänkte O'Sullivan roat. "Likvärdigt utbyte," mumlade han. "Jag minns inte exakt vad han sa, men det var något om likvärdigt utbyte."

"Det likvärdiga utbytets amulett?" Frågade Ron plötsligt.

Draco tittade ogillande på honom, men nickade. "Ja, det var så den hette."

"Känner du till den?" frågade Hermione chockat.

"Du behöver inte låta så förvånad," muttrade han. "Bill pratade om den förut. Det var något som en av hans gamla mentorer upptäckt i en egyptisk grav. Den blev stulen för inte så länge sedan."

"Vet du vad den gör?"

Ron skakade på huvudet. "Lyssnade inte så noga på vad han sa, men Bill lär ju veta."

O'Sullivan ställde sig tvärt upp. "Håll ett vakande öga på _det där_." Han tittade inte ens åt Aerons håll. "Jag skickar en uggla till Bill."

"Är det inte bättre om jag.." O'Sullivan praktiskt taget rusade ut och missade den andra halvan av Rons mening.


	10. Pantern och höken

**Kapitel 10 – Pantern och höken**

Nebi reste sig när hon såg Haru komma flygande. Han landade elegant på bröstvärnet och stirrade på henne med sina intensiva ögon.

_Det kryllar av dödsätare._

"Som vi trodde då. Var är trollkarlarna som ministeriet skickade hit?"

_De beter sig som om de inte ser dödsätarna. Imperiusförbannelsen, skulle jag tro. Det är nog bäst om vi undviker dem också._

Nebi suckade. Det var inte alls likt Nathaniel att ge dem ett så viktigt, för att inte säga farligt, uppdrag. Hon älskade honom, men det här.. Det var över hennes nivå.

Haru måste ha känt hur hon tvekade, för han tänkte: _Du behöver inte göra det här. Jag kan flyga in där själv och ta den._

Hon tittade tacksamt på Haru och skakade på huvudet. "Jag kan inte låta dig gå in där själv.. Och jag vill inte svika Nathaniel nu när han äntligen litar på oss."

_Han kommer aldrig att lita på någon._

"Han tror åtminstone att vi kan klara av att det här, det är alltid en början."

Haru förvandlade sig till människa igen. Det var svårt att tänka på människospråk när de var i djurform, Nebi kunde knappt få ihop sammanhängande meningar, trots att hon övat så mycket. Haru, å andra sidan, hade lärt sig ganska snabbt. Fast han var ju förstås naturbegåvning på allting.

"Om jag inte visste bättre skulle jag tro att han skickat oss i döden."

"Du vet att Nathaniel aldrig skulle göra något sånt," sa Nebi, häpen över Harus ord.

"Nej, men han verkar inte tänka klart just nu."

"Han har mycket att göra på lite tid. Vem som helst skulle bli förvirrad i hans skor." Haru tänkte svara, och att döma av hans ansiktsuttryck tänkte han säga något spydigt, men Nebi avbröt honom. "Du är väl inte rädd?" Hon log retsamt. Det var löjligt lätt att få honom på andra tankar.

"Var inte löjlig!" Han gled ned från bröstvärnet och blev stående bredvid henne, med blicken mot borggården nedanför dem. "Det ser ganska tomt ut just nu. Ska vi gå?"

Nebi nickade och gick tillbaka till sin originalform. Det kändes bättre, mer naturligt. Oron hon känt innan försvann med ens. Djur kände trots allt inte oro på samma sätt som människor. Djur kände fara, och fara skärpte ens sinnen.

Haru lyfte och flög en bra bit upp i luften. Han cirklade över borggården och när han bekräftat att det var fritt fram störtdök han, för att sedan stiga igen. Det var signalen. Nebi sköt fram som ett skott över borggården och fram till porten. Där förvandlade hon sig till människa för att kunna öppna porten så ljudlöst som möjligt. När de båda slunkit in stängde hon och förvandlade sig igen.

Skolan var sorgligt mörk. Visserligen var det bra, för hennes svarta päls smälte in perfekt bland de svarta väggarna, golven, möblerna och pelarna. Här och var hängde väldiga gobelänger med mörkrets märke i någon typ av vapensköld som hon inte sett innan. Eleverna på Blackfield hade fått Voldemorts budskap inpräntat redan från början, det gick inte att missa.

Haru visade henne, snarare än berättade, att objektet de letade efter skulle finnas i en monter i korridoren ovanför dem. Det var så skönt att kunna förmedla det man tänkte med bilder, utan att först behöva omvandla bilderna till ord och sedan uttala dem. Människorna kanske tyckte att språket var till deras fördel, men de hade fel. De visste helt inte bättre.

Ljudet av fotsteg på väg emot dem fick Nebi att tvärstanna. Från ett hörn såg dem ljuset från en trollstav bli allt starkare. Haru vände snabbt och flög in i en sidokorridor där han landade på golvet. Hon sprang efter så fort hon kunde.

Det hördes en tyst duns. "Vad stannar du för?"

"Sssh, jag tyckte att jag såg något."

Som på given signal spurtade Nebi och Haru nedför korridoren de ljust sprungit in i. De två trollkarlarna sprang efter. De rundade ännu ett hörn, och sedan ett till, så att de kom ut i den första korridoren igen, och sprang uppför trappan. Väl uppe stannade de och lyssnade. De kunde höra hur männen gick runt nedanför och muttrade, men de verkade ha kommit undan, i alla fall för stunden.

Haru lyfte från trappsteget och gled tyst vidare i labyrinten av korridorer som utgjorde andra våningen. Nathaniel hade målat en karta åt honom som han lärt sig utantill, och han tvekade inte för ett ögonblick på vart han skulle. Korridoren blev plötsligt bredare, och månljus sken in igenom de enorma fönster som fanns på båda sidorna. De var i gången som förband huvudbyggnaden med sovsalarna. Båda sidorna av gången kantades av montrar fyllda med allt möjligt krimskrams.

_Fara._

Nebi tittade upp och såg samma sak som Haru lagt märke till. I slutet av gången stod en man med armarna i kors, lutad mot väggen. Han hade inte lagt märke till dem än. De kunde omöjligt ta amuletten utan att han upptäckte dem.

_Flyga_.

Det skulle aldrig gå. För att få tag på amuletten skulle de bli tvungna att krossa glaset till montern, och innan han fått tag på amuletten och flugit ut med den skulle mannen redan ha hindrat dem.

_Attackera._

Nu var det Nebis tur att komma med förslag. En överraskningsmanöver kunde möjligtvis funka. Haru instämde inte, men han protesterade inte och kom inte heller med några andra idéer, så Nebi antog att det var fritt fram att göra som hon ville.

Hon pressade tassarna mot golvet och fick en flygande start genom gången. Mannen stirrade på henne, oförmögen att reagera. Allt han hann göra var att gurgla innan Nebi krossade hans struphuvud med sina kraftiga käkar. Så fort mannen dött släppte hon och sprang fram till montern som Haru visade henne. Hon förvandlade sig till människa och drämde näven genom glaset. Ljudet verkade mycket högre än det egentligen var, eftersom det var knäpptyst i resten av slottet, men hon hade inte tid att reflektera över det. De två männen de stött på tidigare var på väg dit, och hon kunde höra snabba steg från sovsalarna närma sig. Hon ryckte åt sig den enda amulett hon såg. Med en snabb rörelse kastade hon upp den i luften. Haru fångade den i klorna och cirklade runt henne, utan att veta vad han skulle ta sig till.

"Flyg!" skrek hon, men han vägrade. "Flyg din värdelösa pippi, jag klarar mig!"

Den här gången lyssnade han. Han använde korridoren för att få upp fart, och flög sedan rakt genom fönstret. Nebi höll andan, men hennes oro var onödig. Haru verkade helt opåverkad av kraschen, och försvann fort på den becksvarta himlen.

De var nästan framme vid henne nu. Hon förvandlade sig till panter igen, och gjorde sig redo att slåss. Enda chansen hon hade att fly var att ta sig igenom de två männen och sedan ut på borggården igen, så hon gjorde en 180° vändning och sprang efter sitt eget doftspår. De två männen kom med trollstavarna dragna uppför trappan, och hon sprang emellan dem. Hon trodde att hon skulle klara det, men den snabbare av männen högg tag i hennes svans, och hon kände förvånat hur det tog tvärstopp, och hörde det illavarslande knaket när kotorna i svansen sträcktes ut. Genast kastade de båda trollkarlarna formler över henne som gjorde det omöjligt för henne att ta sig ur deras grepp. Det gjorde ont, och sedan blev det mörkt.

_(Det här skulle egentligen ha varit med i förra kapitlet, men jag tyckte att det blev lite långt. Haru och O'Sullivan är definitivt mina favoritkaraktärer. Tack för att ni läser! Ni vet väl att alla älskar reviews? :P)_


	11. Gamla vänner

**Kapitel 11 – Gamla vänner**

Nathaniel lossade brevet från berguvens ben, och vecklade ut det.

_O'Sullivan, Potter, Granger och Weasley dök upp från ingenstans och fångade Wolf. Granger har förlorat sin magi. Jag ska försöka befria Wolf, men även om jag gör det tror jag inte att han kommer att resa till passagen. Han påstår att du varit på Blackfield hela tiden, och jag kan inte övertyga honom om något annat. Jag gör mitt bästa. Skada inte min far. – Draco_

Nathaniel rynkade pannan. Det var inte meningen att de tre skulle blanda sig i hans plan. De skulle bara skada sig, eller vara i vägen, troligtvis både och. Och vad hade O'Sullivan med det hela att göra? Att han hatade honom, det visste Nathaniel redan, men han hade inte trott att lärarens hat skulle vara starkt nog att leda ut honom på en sådan vansinnes färd tillsammans med sina elever. Och Hermione hade tydligen blivit av med sin magi. Det hade han nästan räknat med. Jävla Malfoy. Om han inte försökt rycka åt sig trollstaven så där.. Hur mycket lättare skulle inte hans plan ha varit då?

Han tittade på klockan. Haru och Nebi var sena. Kanske skulle han ha hämtat amuletten själv, men då skulle han inte haft tid med de andra förberedelserna. Nej, han visste att de skulle lyckas, de var tvungna att lyckas. Hela hans plan hängde på den amuletten, och det hade han berättat för dem.

Ett skri hördes i fjärran. _Äntligen._ Haru måste ha kommit i förväg. När falken kom närmre lade Nathaniel märke till hur vingligt han flög. Han vajade från den ena sidan till den andra och tillbaka igen. Hade han skadat sig?

Falken landade med en duns i gräset framför Nathaniel. Han förvandlade sig till människa, och Nathaniel kunde då se blodet som rann ymnigt ned från hans panna och ned på den söndertrasade skjortan. Glassplittret i hans hår reflekterade ljuset från Nathaniels trollstav.

"Nebi blev fångad, du måste hjälpa henne."

"Har du amuletten?" frågade Nathaniel så kallt han kunde. Han kunde inte låta sig luras till att frångå sin plan nu, då skulle han misslyckas, och han hade bara en chans.

Haru tittade upp på honom från där han satt med misstro i ansiktet. "Hon blev fångad," upprepade han.

"Jag hörde det, och det var väldigt olyckligt, men jag behöver verkligen amuletten nu. Säg att du har den."

Haru höll upp amuletten. "Jag har den."

"Bra," sa Nathaniel och tog emot den. På en gång hängde han den runt halsen, och höjde sedan trollstaven mot Harus huvud för att hela honom.

Haru rynkad irriterat på pannan. "Jag mår bra. Det är Nebi du borde vara orolig för, inte mig."

"Jag har inte tid att gå och rädda henne, jag måste få tag i Aeron Wolf först."

Haru ryckte till och stirrade på Nathaniel som om han inte trodde sina öron. "Så du tänker bara lämna henne där!"

"Dämpa dig," sa Nathaniel och såg sig hastigt omkring. Det var inte alls likt honom att vara så nervös, det visste han, men han hade bara en enda chans. Om han misslyckades skulle han vara för evigt dömd till att vara instängd i sin egen kropp, en slav under Voldemorts vilja. Nej, han tänkte kämpa för sin frihet, även om han riskerade sina vänners liv samtidigt. "Jag befriar henne när allt är klart."

"Om dem inte redan har haft ihjäl henne!" Haru hade rest sig upp och tornade sig nu hotfullt över Nathaniel. Nathaniel var lång, men Haru, han var en jätte.

"Jag kan inte riskera att misslyckas. Om hon håller sig lugn kommer de bara att kasta henne i en cell, de kommer inte att döda henne."

Haru fnös, eller snarare frustade, av frustration och ilska. "Jag tänker i alla fall befria henne, med eller utan dig!"

Haru gjorde sig redo att förvandlas, men Nathaniel hindrade honom med en hand. "Vänta. Jag kan kanske inte komma med dig, men låt mig ge dig något du kommer att behöva."

…

"Jag skrev till Bill att han ska komma hit med en gång. Han tar väl flammpulver, hoppas jag," sa O'Sullivan med ett nostalgiskt leende.

"Känner ni varandra?" frågade Ron förvirrat.

"Har Bill någonsin berättat om killen som fyllde Filchs kontor med billywiggar?"

"Ja.." sa Ron osäkert. Han hade hört historien flera gånger, och Bill hade alltid berättat det med sådan irritation att han inte velat fråga närmre om händelsen.

"Det var jag," sa O'Sullivan stolt. "Bill skällde ut mig mer än både Filch och McGonagall tillsammans." Han skrattade hjärtligt, och Ron kunde inte låta bli att le han också. Han hade aldrig träffat någon av Bills gamla kompisar, och han hade inte heller fått höra speciellt mycket om den äldre broderns skoltid. Förutom att han var ett underbarn som lyckades med allt han tog sig för, förstås.

"Ledsen att behöva avbryta minnesstunden," sa Draco med sin irriterande släpiga röst. "Men han kommer inte att kunna ta sig hit med flampulver. Bara dem som min far har godkänt kan komma hit på det sättet." Att han hade mage att låta så snobbig. För ett ögonblick hade Ron tyckt synd om honom, med tanke på hans pappa och allt det där, men det hade gått över lika fort som det kommit.

"Jo, jag förstod det, så jag sa åt honom att komma till mitt hus istället."

"Så vi ska gå över dit istället?" frågade Hermione.

"Då stannar jag här," muttrade Draco.

O'Sullivan drämde en hand i ryggen på honom. Det såg vänskapligt ut, men smällen och Dracos min avslöjade att så inte var fallet. Ron kunde inte låta bli att flina skadeglatt. "Så fan heller. Du följer med, om jag så ska behöva släpa dig." Draco såg minst sagt irriterad ut över svaret han fått, men sa ingenting mer.

O'Sullivan drog sin trollstav och riktade den mot Aeron, som plötsligt flög upp på fötter. Han höll händerna som om de var bakbundna, och verkade ha svårt att röra på benen utan att ramla. "Och du ska också med," förkunnade han kort innan han vände på klacken och gick ut i korridoren igen.

Aeron rörde sig som om O'Sullivan lagt ett koppel om halsen på honom, och det blev minst sagt vingligt. Ron, Harry och Hermione stirrade på Draco tills han gick. Ingen av dem hade någon lust att vända ryggen till honom, inte ens med O'Sullivan i närheten.

Dem följde sin lärare rakt över vägen, och såg på när han låste upp dörren till ett hus som var, om möjligt, ännu större än Malfoys. Ron hade aldrig sett ett sånt överflöd av pengar hos någon, och han kunde inte förstå hur O'Sullivan växt upp till en sån oartig.. _Tölp_, med risk för att låta som Hermione.

När han fått upp dörren steg de in i en enorm hall med en trappa som delade sig vid toppen. Det såg ut som en sån där trappa som kungligheter brukar gå nedför på varsin sida, för att sedan mötas i mitten. De följde O'Sullivan uppför trappan, till höger, och gick sedan genom en lång korridor i vad som kändes som minst en minut, tills de kom till slutet av korridoren. Det var inget riktigt slut. Korridoren öppnade bara upp sig till ett sort rum, som i likhet med rummet de varit i i Malfoys hus (om det nu kunde kallas för hus), dominerades av en enorm eldstad. Eldstaden omgärdades av tre små soffor, och i rummets motsatta ände stod en stor säng. Två bokhyllor stod vid väggen, intill ett fönster. Så vitt Ron kunde se innehöll dem bara gamla skolböcker. Han kände igen ett par av dem, trots att de var så slitna. Hans blick fastnade vid spiselkransen. Den var överbelamrad med foton, och Ron kände igen flera av dem som var med på bilderna. O'Sullivan, fast flera år yngre, var med på dem flesta, och likaså var Bill. Ron kände igen McGonagall, Dumbledore, Filch, ja till och med Myrtle var med på ett kort. En till kille, i samma ålder som Bill och O'Sullivan, var med på nästan varenda kort. Ron kände vagt igen honom från Bills gamla skolalbum.

"Jag och Bill umgicks mycket förut," sa O'Sullivan glatt. Han hade som genom ett fingerslag glömt bort ilskan över Aeron och Draco.

"Vem är den andra killen?" frågade Ron och gick närmre för att inspektera fotografierna. Han hade Slytherins färger på uniformen, vilket var märkligt då de andra två varit med i Gryffindor.

O'Sullivan såg plötslig besvärad ut, och Ron undrade om han sagt något fel. "David MacMillan," mumlade han. Ron ville fråga mer, men hans mage kurrade plötsligt högt. O'Sullivan flinade och såg sedan menande på honom. "Lite mat kanske?"

"Ja, tack," sa Ron, glatt ovetande om den lättade minen som O'Sullivan gjorde när han vände sig mot dörren och kallade på en av husalferna.

Omedelbart dök en kort, men tjock husalf upp. Ron hade aldrig sett en tjock husalf förut, och han visste inte ens om att de kunde bli tjocka. "Herrn kallade?" sa husalfen snorkigt.

"Fixa lite mat åt oss och en till, vi väntar besök."

Husalfen bugade och försvann så fort O'Sullivan avslutat meningen.

Medan de väntade på maten tog Hermione sig en titt i bokhyllan, och uttryckte sin förtvivlan över att vissa böcker tagits bort från deras litteraturlista. Ron var glad åt att slippa läsa _Runskriftens Användningsområden inom Trollkonst_, men sa ingenting. Han ville inte verka dummare än han var, speciellt inte inför Hermione. Visserligen så visste han att Hermione inte skulle tycka sämre om honom om så var fallet, men det var redan svårt nog för honom att tävla med Nathaniel (om det ens kunde kallas för tävling, eftersom Ron blev så gott som utklassad), men det sa han inte heller något om.

Ett plötsligt rytande från eldstaden annonserade Bills ankomst. Han såg stressad ut, och var väldigt blek. _Är han sjuk? _undrade Ron oroligt. Bill var sällan sjuk, aldrig, faktiskt. Inte så vitt Ron visste i alla fall. Han såg sig hastigt omkring i rummet och hans ögon stannade på O'Sullivan, som han granskade uppifrån och ned. Någonting i O'Sullivans hånflin och Bills allt rödare ansikte sa honom vad som komma skulle.

"Din jävel!" röt Bill förbannat.

O'Sullivan fnös. "Och här trodde jag att du skulle bli glad att se mig."

"Du skrev att du var dödssjuk!"

"Men det var jag. Dödssjuk av längtan efter dig. Och nu är du här, och jag är botad."

Bill tycktes lugna sig. "Jag är glad att du mår.." Han såg sig om i rummet en gång till. "Ron? Och alla hans vänner? Och.. _Malfoy?_" Det sista uttalades som om han just fått syn på moster Muriel iklädd endast en kortkort sjuksysterkostym.

"Ja, vi är på äventyr," sa O'Sullivan glatt. Så fort Bill anlänt hade han gått från att vara någorlunda ansvarsfull vuxen, till att låta och se ut som ett lekfullt barn. "Harry och gänget har ju en tendens att hamna i sådana."

Bill tittade osäkert på Ron. "Handlar det här om det som hände på Hogwarts?"

"Vi försöker hitta Nathaniel, han behöver vår hjälp," sa Hermione bestämt. Hon visste att Bill skulle avråda dem om de inte verkade orubbliga. "Och om vi samtidigt råkar stöta in i dem som gjorde det så kan vi ju passa på att stoppa dem samtidigt." De andra nickade instämmande.

O'Sullivan suckade. "Jag tror fortfarande att det var han som gjorde det," muttrade han uppgivet.

"Vet mamma om.." Rons ilskna blick avbröt honom. "Okej! Jag ska inte berätta, bara du slutar stirra på mig sådär. Vad behöver ni mig för?" Han slog sig ned i en av sofforna, bredvid Ron, mittemot O'Sullivan.

"Det likvärdiga utbytets amulett," sa Ron kort.

"Vad vet du om den?" fortsatte O'Sullivan.

Bill tittade förvånat på dem. "Är det därför du kallade hit mig? För att jag ska berätta om ett gammalt halsband?"

O'Sullivan log. "Jag skulle inte ha tvingat hit dig om det inte var något väldigt viktigt."

Bill verkade inte riktigt nöjd med svaret, men började ändå berätta. "En kollega till mig hittade den i en dold kammare under en pyramid. Det måste ha varit runt tre år sedan. Den blev stulen kort där efter."

"Vad gör den?" O'Sullivan lutade sig framåt, uppenbarligen nyfiken.

"Vi kom aldrig riktigt fram till det. Det enda vi fick reda på var genom en olycka, och den kunde vi ju inte gärna upprepa." Alla fyra stirrade på honom som hungriga ugglor, och väntade på att han skulle fortsätta. "Min kollega hade den på sig ett tag, för att se om den hade någon effekt, men det hade den inte. Sen tog en av bankmännen på sig den, för den skulle prissättas.. Ingen vet riktigt hur det gick till men ett upphissat stenblock lossnade och föll rakt på min kollega innan någon hann hjälpa honom. Han dog på en gång."

Hermione spärrade upp ögonen av fasa, och Ron kände hur klumpen i magen gjorde sig påmind. Han var alltid vagt medveten om vilka farliga jobb hans två äldsta bröder hade, men han försökte att inte tänka på det. Berättelser som Bills gjorde att hans oro trädde fram igen.

"Det märkliga var att bankmannen dog han också, av krosskador." Bill skiftade sittställning, vilket fick honom att se upprörd ut, vilket han säkert också var. "När vi fått fram min kollega så var han i princip bara.. Mos. Vi tog både honom och bankmannen till ett tält. När jag gick för att förklara vad som hänt för projektledaren så stapplade han ut ur tältet igen, fortfarande med några brutna ben, men inga livshotande skador. Det var som om amuletten räddade hans liv, och tog bankmannens istället. Därav namnet." Bill försökte le, men misslyckades totalt. "Som ni kanske förstår så kunde vi inte göra några vidare experiment på det hela."

"Vad ska Nathaniel med den till?" utbrast Harry frustrerat, och aningen skrämt.

"_Det_ där kanske vet," sa O'Sullivan och nickade mot Aeron, som åter igen låg på golvet.

Bill tittade förvånat på honom. "Vem är det?"

"Aeron Wolf," sa O'Sullivan kallt. "En av Blackfieldeleverna som stod bakom massakern."

"Trevligt." Något mörkt for över Bills ansikte, men försvann lika fort som det kommit.

"Mästaren står inte på eran sida, så ge upp medan ni kan," väste Aeron så högt han kunde. "Om ni försöker 'hjälpa' honom så kommer han att döda er. Faktum är att han kommer att döda er i vilket fall som helst. Smutsskallar och blodsförrädare har ingen plats i vår nya värld!"

O'Sullivan reste sig hastigt och Aeron kved till av rädsla. Han ville inte blir sparkad i huvudet igen. Hans näsa hade ljust slutat blöda, och såg ganska sned ut. O'Sullivan måste ha brutit den.

"Och ni har förresten tappat en medlem."

O'Sullivan såg sig runt i rummet, och Ron följde hans exempel, men förstod inte vad han menade. "Jävlar.." muttrade O'Sullivan och ropade på husalfen igen. "Vart fan tog den blonde vägen?" röt han åt husalfen som inte rörde en min.

"Unge herr Malfoy bad att få låna badrummet." O'Sullivan glodde på husalfen tills denne blev tvungen att tillägga: "Vill ni att jag hämtar honom?"

"Ja," svarade han sammanbitet, som om han hade svårt att inte rusa ut och göra det själv. Husalfen försvann, och kom ögonblicket senare tillbaka med Draco. "Nå?" O'Sullivan tittade på husalfen, inte på Draco.

"Han skickade en uggla ut genom fönstret, jag hann inte hejda den."

O'Sullivan gick hotfullt fram till en allt blekare Draco och tog tag i hans krage. "Vad skickade du?" Draco svarade inte, så O'Sullivan lyfte upp honom med en arm och skakade om honom. "Vad skickade du?" Draco kämpade för att komma loss, men O'Sullivan lät honom inte. "Svara, annars kommer det här att bli jävligt smärtsamt."

Dracos ansikte bleknade ytterligare, tills hans hy såg nästan genomskinlig ut. "Jag skrev till honom," kväkte han. "Att jag hade försökt och att han skulle skona min far."

O'Sullivan släppte tvärt taget och Draco rasade ned på golvet som en säck med ben. "Du berättade att vi är här?"

"Ja," erkände han. Ron kokade av ilska. Han skulle inte ha något emot att sparka _honom_ i ansiktet.

"Vart skickade du ugglan?"

"Till ugglecentralen. Jag vet inte vart han är."

Ron kunde knappt låta bli att stöna. Det var till ugglecentralen man skickade ugglan om man inte visste vart mottagaren befann sig. De hade ett magiskt spårsystem, fullständigt förbjudet att använda i något annat syfte än att skicka ugglor. De hade ingen möjlighet att leta reda på Nathaniel genom det.

Plötsligt dök flera husalfer upp med tallrik efter tallrik med väldoftande mat. Alla förutom Ron verkade dock ha förlorat aptiten.

_(Japp, O'Sullivan och Bill är gamla polare. Men vem är egentligen David MacMillian? Jo, det får ni reda på i "Sommaren 1988". Det börjar faktiskt att dra ihop sig. Bara några kapitel till, sen är det slut. Tack för att ni läser! .. Och just ja, Nathaniel är tillbaka ;D)_


	12. Återkomsten

**Kapitel 12 – Återkomsten**

Nebi stönade av smärta. Hon var i sin mänskliga form igen, trots att hon inte kom ihåg att hon förvandlat sig.

Strimmor av ljus kom ifrån det lilla gallerfönstret en bit ovanför hennes huvud och lyste upp den lilla cellen. Nebi ryckte till. Mitt emot henne satt en flicka, täckt av blod, som stirrade på henne med tom blick. Med det var inte det som fått henne att rycka till. Flickan hade vingar, precis som änglarna som Voldemort skapat. Men inte kunde hon väl vara en av dem? Nebi kände inte igen flickan, så hon antog att så inte var fallet. Var hon en ny skapelse?

Nebi tjöt till när hon, utan att tänka sig för, satte händerna mot golvet och försökte knuffa sig upp till sittande ställning. Hon hade fortfarande glasskärvor i ena handen. Med ena ögat på Luna tog hon tag i den största glasbiten och drog snabbt ut den. Det gjorde ont först, men sedan blev det bättre. Det tog ett tag, men tillslut hade hon fått ut allt glas. Det droppade blod från hennes hand, så hon tog av sig den tunna vindjackan som Nathaniel tvingat på henne och rev av armen för att knyta den runt handen. Hon hade aldrig förstått grejen med människor och deras kläder, till skillnad från Haru som vanligtvis klädde upp sig till tänderna, de var bara i vägen.

Plötsligt hörde hon hur något rasslade uppe vid gallerfönstret. Hon tittade upp och såg att gallret plötsligt försvunnit, och ersatts med ett rep som sänktes ned mot golvet. När repet nästan snuddade vi golvet stannade det och en falk flaxade upp och satte sig i fönstret.

_Behöver du hjälp upp?_

Nebi log så stort att hon visade sina onormalt långa hörntänder. Hon hade inte förväntat sig att bli räddad. "Jag klarar mig, men hon här behöver nog en hjälpande.. Vinge."

Han seglade ned på golvet och förvandlade sig. "Vem är det där? Eller borde jag säga vad?"

Nebi ryckte på axlarna. "Ingen aning. Tror att han har skapat en ny ängel, men hon verkar inte reagera på blod."

Haru viftade med handen framför hennes ansikte, men hon blinkade inte ens. Flickan bara fortsatte att stirra rakt framför sig med tomma ögon. "Hon ser märkligt bekant ut. Du tror inte att det är en av Nathaniels vänner?" Flickan ryckte till som om hon fått en elstöt och vände blicken mot Haru.

"Kanske," mumlade Nebi, med plötslig nyfikenhet när hon iakttog flickan. "Står han här nedanför?"

Det drog något mörkt över Harus ansikte och hans uttryck hårdnade. "Nej, han hade tydligen inte tid att hjälpa sina vänner."

Nebi blinkade förvånat, aningen sårad. "Men vem var det då som.."

"Jag. Nathaniel gav mig lite av sin magi."

Hon upptäckte att han höll en trollstav i ett hårt, ovant grepp. "Jag trodde inte att det var möjligt."

"Inte jag heller, men Nathaniel har visst vetat om det hela tiden, men han ville inte ge oss några krafter. Han ville inte göra det nu heller men _tydligen_ skulle jag komma till bättre användning om jag hade det." Haru talade hopbitet, med en hatfull röst som Nebi inte var van att höra ifrån honom.

"Han hade säkert sina anledningar," sa hon med en förmanande ton. Hon tyckte väldigt mycket om Nathaniel, och även om Haru varit vid hennes sida enda sedan de blev mer än djur så tyckte hon fortfarande bättre om Nathaniel. Hon kunde inte förklara varför, det var bara så.

"Ja, han är självisk och bryr sig uppenbarligen inte ett dugg om oss. Riktigt fin anledning, tycker du inte?"

Nebi stönade av smärta när hon mödosamt reste sig upp. Hon hade tydligen legat i cellen ett bra tag, för hennes ben var alldeles stela. "Du kan inte vända mig mot honom," muttrade hon innan hon gick över till flickan. "Jag och min vän kommer att hjälpa dig ut härifrån, men du måste försöka samarbeta om vi ska kunna få ut dig genom fönstret."

Flickan rörde inte en min.

"Vi kan ta dig till Nathaniel." Så fort Nebi avslutat meningen reste sig flickan upp. Hennes rörelser var mekaniska, men hon verkade inte ha ont. "Haru, hjälp henne upp."

Han såg fortfarande bitter ut, men gjorde som han blivit tillsagd. Han lyfte upp henne på sina axlar, så att hon kunde nå fönstret.

Det tog ett tag, men tillslut hade de fått ut flickan genom det smala fönstret, vingar och allt, och de hade klättrat ut själva. Haru brydde sig inte om att sätta tillbaka gallret, och Nebi kunde inte avgöra om det var för bekvämlighetens skull, eller om han helt enkelt inte visste hur man gjorde. Ingen av dem hade någonsin fått lära sig något om magi.

Haru hade tagit med sig två kvastar, så han hjälpte Nebi att baxa upp flickan på den ena och höll fast henne medan Nebi satte sig på. Sedan tog han andra kvasten och de begav sig åt det håll som de kände att Nathaniel befann sig åt.

…

O'Sullivan rycktes omilt ur sin slummer när dörren på nedersta våningen öppnades med en smäll som fick hela huset att skaka. Han mer eller mindre for upp ur soffan som han suttit i och väckte upp de andra, som somnat precis som honom. Harry var lättväckt, medan Ron och Bill behövdes skakas om rejält innan de visade minsta livstecken. Han viskade att de skulle hålla käften, och försökte sedan visa med gester att någon hade kommit. Det visade sig dock vara onödigt att smyga.

"Jag vet att ni är här. Kom fram!" Det var Nathaniels röst, och han lät inte glad.

Hermione skulle just rusa ut, när O'Sullivan hejdade henne. Han drog upp trollstaven och smög ut genom dörren, genom korridoren och ut på trappavsatsen. Nathaniel stod med ryggen mot honom, och O'Sullivan visste att det var nu eller aldrig som han skulle få bevisa, både för sig själv och för de andra, att han kunde besegra Nathaniel. Gott kunde vinna över ont. Han vägrade tro på att Nathaniel var så "snäll", som Hermione och de andra ville få honom att verka.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Chockad stirrade O'Sullivan på handen som han nyss hållit staven i. Hade hans formel slagit fel?

"Letar du efter den här?" O'Sullivan tittade ned på Nathaniel igen, och upptäckte var hans trollstav hamnat. _Hur fan lyckades han med det där? _Nathaniels malliga leende fick O'Sullivan att tänka på Draco.

Hermione tycktes komma från ingenstans. Hon sprang förbi O'Sullivan, som inte hann hindra henne i tid, ned för trappan och mer eller mindre kastade sig i famnen på Nathaniel. O'Sullivan fruktade det värsta, men för femtielfte gången visade hans rädsla sig vara obefogad. Ungdomarna höll om varandra en stund innan Ron och Harry nådde fram till trappavsatsen. Ron såg inte glad ut, men följde i alla fall med Harry ned och hälsade på Nathaniel.

Draco kom farande förbi dem och skyndade sig ned till Nathaniel. En man som O'Sullivan inte kände igen trädde in genom den fortfarande öppna dörren. "Vad har du gjort med min far?" jämrade sig Draco när han såg att Lucius inte var där.

Nathaniel drog sig undan Hermione och O'Sullivan lade märke till hur trött Nathaniel och den okände mannen såg ut att vara. Som om de inte sovit på flera dagar. "Han mår bra," sa han irriterat, "men jag tänker inte ge honom till dig förrän det här är över. Du skulle hugga mig i ryggen det första du gjorde."

Innan Draco hann säga något till sitt försvar tittade han upp på O'Sullivan och sa: "Jag hatar att behöva erkänna det, men jag skulle behöva lite hjälp." Utan ett ord till gick han upp för trappan och räckte fram staven till O'Sullivan. "Expelliarmus? Hur klen tror du att jag är egentligen?" frågade han med ett höjt ögonbryn ett roat leende lekandes i mungipan.

"Käften," muttrade O'Sullivan och ryckte till sig sin trollstav. "Tror du verkligen att du bara kan valsa in här och förvänta dig att jag ska hjälpa dig."

"Nej, men jag förväntar mig att du ska hjälpa Luna." Någonting glimtade till bakom Nathaniels ögon. Någonting som O'Sullivan inte sett där innan. _Rädsla?_

O'Sullivan hade fortfarande kvar bilden av listan i minnet. Listan med namnen på dem som dött eller försvunnit. Luna Lovegood var den enda eleven från Rawenclaw som försvunnit, och så vitt han visste hade de fortfarande inte hittat henne. Efter att ha hört vad Aeron sagt om henne hade han förmodat att Nathaniel dödat henne.

"Vad har du gjort med henne?"

"_Jag_ har inte gjort någonting. Det är inte _mitt_ ansvar att hålla eleverna på Hogwarts trygga." Nathaniel såg plötsligt ut som om någonting gått upp för honom. Han vände sig mot Harry, Ron och Hermione. "Vad gör ni här förresten?"

Det blev knäpptyst. Alla stirrade på Nathaniel. Visste han verkligen ingenting? "Nathaniel.." började Hermione med mjuk röst. Hon hann dock inte speciellt långt då det in genom dörren kom en alldeles för lättklädd kvinna som stöttade vad som såg ut att var en ängel. En väldigt blodig ängel.

"Det kvittar," mumlade Nathaniel och skyndade sig till ängelns andra sida. Han tittade upp på O'Sullivan igen. "Jag har provat allt jag kunde komma på, men ingenting fungerar. Jag kan inte bryta hans formler."

"Luna?"

Hon tittade upp på Harry med ett plågat ansiktsuttryck. "Hej, Harry."

O'Sullivan stod förstummad. Han hade aldrig sett något liknande, och han visste inte vad han skulle göra. Han var inte van att hantera.. Sånt här. Att bekämpa horder med dödsätare, eller hoppa i vägen när någon höll på att blir träffad av en oförlåtlig förtrollning, det kunde han göra när som helst. Men ta han om sjuka? Hjälpa någon som han redan hade en bestämd åsikt om? Nej, det var inte något som han kunde göra bara så där.

Som tur var stod Bill bakom honom, som han gjort så många gånger innan. "Ta upp henne hit," sade han snabbt. "Dan, ring till St Mungos och säg åt David att komma hit så fort han kan."

O'Sullivan pustade lättat ut och kallade på sin husalf. Det var skönt att någon tog ansvaret när det blev allvarligt, även om O'Sullivan inte riktigt ville erkänna det. Han var alldeles för stolt.

När han sa åt husalfen att hämta papper och penna, samt göra i ordning den snabbaste ugglan, såg han att Bill bytte ut den kattlika kvinnan och tillsammans med Nathaniel mer eller mindre bar Luna uppför trappan.

_(Det var ett tag sen jag la ut förra kapitlet.. Eller ja, typ en vecka. Har haft fullt upp med att översätta historien till engelska. Tänker lägga till en del 1,5 i den engelska versionen, som förklarar vad som hände under sommarlovet mellan delarna. Säger till sen när jag lagt ut det, ifall någon skulle vilja läsa. Tack för att ni läser och snälla, rara, söta skriv vad ni tycker! - Alvarin)_


	13. En kort vila

**Kapitel 13 – En kort vila**

Nathaniel lät sig själv sjunka ned i soffan ordentligt. Han hade inte suttit ned på över ett dygn, och kände sig sliten. De mörka ringarna under Hermiones ögon skvallrade om att han fortfarande påverkade henne. Luna låg på mage i en egen soffa, då hon vägrat att lämna hans sida.

"Nå?" O'Sullivan lutade sig framåt och stirrade på honom med orubblig blick.

"Kan du låta mig sitta ned i tre sekunder innan du börjar korsförhöret?" muttrade Nathaniels irriterat. O'Sullivan bara blängde, så Nathaniel började från början. "Min magi hamnade i den här trollstaven, på grund av Draco." Draco brydde sig inte om att försvara sig, utan fnös bara. "Tydligen så gjorde Hermiones magi också det, men det trodde jag att det skulle vara värt om Voldemort inte skulle kunna ta sig ut ur Azkaban.. Men tydligen så har han lyckats göra en ny kropp, utan själ den här gången, och han har redan överfört sig själv till den."

"Men Voldemort är fortfarande i Azkaban," invände Bill.

"Hans gamla kropp, ja, men inte hans medvetande. Snart kommer han att bryta med den gamla kroppen helt och den kommer att dö, och på så sett ge sken av att Voldemort dog i Azkaban. Han kommer att ha överraskningsmomentet på sin sida om jag inte gör något nu."

"_Vi_," rättade Harry och Hermione i munnen på varandra.

"Nej, _jag_. Jag tänker inte dra in er i det här." Hans ton tillät inga protester, men ingen i rummet såg speciellt nöjd ut. "I alla fall.. Jag måste döda Voldemort, och det kommer att innebära en stor risk." Harry öppnade munnen, men Nathaniel blängde på honom tills hans stängde den igen. "Vilket också betyder att Hermione inte får vara länkad till mig då, ifall jag dör." Han vände sig mot Hermione och såg allvarligt på henne. "Du måste bryta formeln."

"Men det betyder att du.."

".. kommer att hållas vid liv tack vare Voldemorts länk. Han kommer att vara för upptagen med att bevara länken till sin egen kropp att han inte kommer att kunna ta över mig." Bill och Draco såg ut som om de lyssnade på en föreläsning om relativitetsteorin. Ingen av dem visste vad Nathaniel var, eller vilka följder det hade. "Jag kommer alltså att ha chansen att döda honom."

"Rimstenspassagen?" frågade O'Sullivan i en ton som mer än antydde att han ville att Nathaniel skulle komma till saken.

"Är där jag ska hämta en trolldryck som kommer att ge tillbaka min och Hermiones magi."

"Hämta trolldryck, ta bort förtrollning, döda Voldemort. Det låter ju inte så knepigt. Det är i alla fall bättre än den vanliga listan med vansinniga, dödsföraktande se-döden-i-vitögat-grejer som vi brukar gå efter."

Nathaniel gav Ron en trött blick, som dock inte var helt utan förnöjelse. "För att komma ned i passagen behöver jag Aerons hjälp. De har ändrat skyddsbesvärjelserna sen jag var där sist."

"Hur kommer det sig att Aeron påstår att du leder trupperna med dödsätare? Och att det var du som gjorde det där mot Lovegood?" O'Sullivan lät lika misstänksam som alltid, och han såg på honom med förakt. Nathaniel kunde inte förstå varför det var så svårt för O'Sullivan att förstå att han inte ville erövra världen eller förinta alla mugglare.

"Jag sa ju det. Voldemort ha skapat en ny kropp, och den liknar troligtvis mig."

"Fast äldre," mumlade Luna. Det lät som om hon hade väldigt ont, och Nathaniel hoppades att O'Sullivans vän från St Mungos skulle komma snart. Han visste att det var hans fel att Voldemort gjort _det där_ med henne. Hon skulle inte ha blivit utvald om hon inte varit hans vän. "Och elakare," lade hon till med vad som tydligen skulle vara ett skratt. Det lät snarare som om hon snyftade.

"Menar du att jag har blivit bedragen? Att _vi_ blivit bedragna?" Aeron hade en otäck betoning på vi, vilket gjorde det omöjligt att inte förstå vilka han syftade på. Hans röst lät halvkvävd då han pressades mot golvet av en av O'Sullivans besvärjelser, och det var svårt att höra vad han sa då han låg i andra änden av rummet, men betoningen var omöjlig att missa.

"Ja, det är precis det jag menar. Men du är väl lika nöjd med att tjäna Voldermort?"

"I vanliga fall, ja, men jag tycker inte om att göras till åtlöje. Stolthet, du vet?"

Till sin förvåning fann Nathaniel att han skrattade. De andra stirrade på honom som om han blivit galen. "Så vi är på samma sida alltså?" sa han tillslut.

"För tillfället."

Nathaniel viftade med trollstaven och besvärjelserna som kastats över Aeron försvann. "Gå och håll vakt där utanför," beordrade han.

"Gå och håll vakt där utanför, _vadå_?"

"Jag har besegrat dig 27 gånger i duellerande, så gör som jag säger annars dödar jag dig." Leendet hade försvunnit från hans läppar. Aeron verkade dock lika road som innan. "Jag tyckte att du sa att du behövde mig?" Hans röst hade en utmanande underton.

"Försök inte inbilla dig själv att du är oersättlig." Aeron fnös, men gjorde tillslut som han blivit tillsagd.

"Du inser väl att du just släppte en hänsynslös mördare?" frågade O'Sullivan, vars lugna röst stod i skarp kontrast till hans högröda, ilskna ansikte.

"Han är harmlös," muttrade Nathaniel.

Ur en rytande explosion av lågor steg en man ut ur eldstaden som dominerade rummet.

Bill steg genast upp med ett leende som gick från det ena örat till de andra. O'Sullivan reste sig han också, men han gjorde det motvilligt, och hälsningen mellan de tre männen blev mer än lite märklig. Nathaniel övervägde om han skulle fråga Ron om det, men en blick på Ron avslöjade att han var precis lika aningslös som han själv.

"Vem är det som.." mannens blick fastnade på Luna. "Oj."

"Det kan man säga. Kan du hjälpa henne?" O'Sullivan kom snabbt till saken som vanligt. Det var en av de få egenskaperna som Nathaniel faktiskt tyckte om hos sin så kallade lärare.

"Ge mig lite tid."

…

"Jag kan inte gör så mycket mer," mumlade David. I timmar hade han undersökt och behandlat Luna. Hon hade inte ont längre, och kunde till och med röra vingarna. Tacksamheten hon kände mot den nästan överdrivet trevlige läkaren gick knappt att beskriva i ord. "För att ta bort vingarna måste jag veta vilken formel som han använde."

"Kan du inte bara använda en motformel, eller nått?" frågade Ron. Det syntes på honom att han var tvungen att anstränga sig för att hålla ögonen öppna.

"Nej, tyvärr. För att kunna skapa en formel som motverkar den första formeln, måste jag känna till den första formeln.." Han sjönk ned i soffan bredvid Luna, som satt vänd mot ryggstödet då vingarna var i vägen om hon satt åt rätt håll. Hon började få ont i nacken av att titta bakåt.

"Allt jag hörde var formel, formel, formel," muttrade O'Sullivan. "Du måste verkligen sluta mumla."

Märkligt nog så log David mot O'Sullivan utan minsta irritation. "Förlåt, jag ska tänka på det."

Man kunde nästan se hur luften gick ur deras griniga lärare. Han hade förväntat sig ett mothugg, och såg nu istället skamsen ut.

"Vi har inte tid att ta reda på formeln," sa Nathaniel sammanbitet. Han stod och tittade ut genom fönstret, för orolig för att sitta ned, gissade Luna. Men eftersom Nathaniel inte lät sina känslor framträda i ansiktet så kunde hon inte vara helt säker. "Om jag ska kunna besegra Voldemort måste jag göra det innan han bryter länken till sin gamla kropp, och om det ska lyckas har jag inte tid att försöka få honom att berätta vilken formel han använt." Han vände sig mot Luna. Ansiktet var uttryckslöst, men hans ögon glödde av återhållen ilska och frustration. "Jag önskar att jag kunde.."

"Det är okej, Nathaniel. Jag har vingar, visst, men det är väl inte hela världen?" Luna log mot honom, och hoppades att han skulle kunna förmå sig att le tillbaka. Det gjorde han, men hans ögon var fortfarande lika hämndlystna och leendet såg stelt ut.

"Och om de blir för mycket i vägen kan vi ju bara skära av dem," sa Bill med ett fånigt leende.

O'Sullivan och David blängde på honom. "Han har inte förändrats ett dugg," konstaterade David.

"Nej, han är precis lika taktlös som tidigare," instämde O'Sullivan. Deras blickar möttes, och O'Sullivan såg plötsligt väldigt besvärad ut. "Jag går ut och tar lite luft." Han reste sig tvärt. "Gör ingenting dumt medan jag är borta." De sista orden var riktade mot Nathaniel, men han stod åter igen och blickade ut genom fönstret och tycktes inte höra förmaningen.

Luna tittade nyfiket på David. "Hur kommer det sig att han är så.. Konstig när han är med dig?" undrade Luna oskyldigt. Frågan var lite dåligt formulerad, men hon hade inte kunnat komma på något bättre.

"Vem? Dan?" Davids mjuka skratt stod i skarp kontrast till Bills grova gapskratt. "Han är väl rädd för att jag ska avslöja hans stora svaghet."

"Svaghet?" Luna både såg och kände sig förbryllad. Alla hade väl svagheter?

"Japp. Jag är den enda som vet om den."

Bill lutade sig framåt. "Inte ens jag vet vad det är, och jag har känt Dan mycket längre än David."

David skrattade och tänkte just säga något när Nathaniel avbröt honom. "Jag tänker ge mig av med Aeron nu. Vi har inte råd att spilla mer tid."

Harry, Ron och Hermione, som suttit och halvsovit i en soffa, nästan flög upp. "Vi tänker följa med dig," sa Harry snabbt.

"Nej," sa Nathaniel och började gå mot dörren, utan att bry sig om de tre frustrerade ansiktena som blängde på hans rygg.

Harry skyndade sig ikapp Nathaniel och tog tag i hans axel. "Du kan inte göra det här själv. Du behöver vår hjälp."

Nathaniel borstade bryskt bort Harrys hand och fortsatte gå. "Det här är ingen diskussion. Jag vill inte ha tre hormonstinna tonåringar hängande i hasorna där nere. Passagen är farlig nog när jag bara har mig själv att ta hand om."

Harry gapade. Nathaniel hade aldrig behandlat dem som de var yngre än honom, vilket de ju faktiskt var, och Harry hade svårt att komma med ett motargument då hans ålder vanligtvis inte var det som höll honom tillbaka. "Men.."

"Får jag följa med?" kväkte Luna plötsligt ur sig, lika förvånad över att hon frågat som resten av personerna i rummet verkade vara.

Nathaniel vände sig om och såg på henne med en blick hon inte riktigt kunde placera. Hon hade aldrig sett det ansiktsuttrycket på honom förut, men hon tyckte om det. Han nickade utan att säga något, och gick sedan ut ur rummet. Luna kunde knappt tro att han gått med på det, och skyndade sig att följa efter honom ut, ifall han skulle ändra sig. De andra såg chockade ut.. Alla förutom Harry, vars sårade min fick Luna att vilja krama honom. Men hon gjorde inte det. Istället sprang hon efter Nathaniel.

_(Återigen ett kapitel som jag blev tvungen att dela på mitten, då det skulle ha blivit alldeles för långt annars. De pratade väldigt mycket, insåg jag när jag skrivit klart, men som tur är kommer nästa kapitel att bli mycket mer actionfyllt. Eller ja, så actionfyllt som något som jag har skrivit kan bli. Faktiskt inte så mycket kvar. Räknar på ungefär fyra kapitel till, men vi får väl se hur det blir med det. Sorry att det tog så lång tid, är i en sån där oproduktiv period där det tar en hel dag att tvinga ur sig en fjärdedels sida. - Alvarin)_


	14. Passagen

**Kapitel 14 - Passagen**

Luna såg sig förundrat omkring. Grottväggarna som omgav henne var kolsvarta, men genomfors av stora ådror av vad som såg ut att vara diamant. De avgav ett strålande vitt ljus som lyste upp den långa passagen framför dem.

Nathaniel stannade så tvärt att Luna nästan gick in i honom. Några steg framför dem stod Aeron och knackade på en av ådrorna med trollstaven. Han mässade någonting, allt för lågt för att Luna skulle kunna höra vad.

"Ännu en fälla?" frågade Luna tyst. Hon hade tappat räkningen på hur många formler som Aeron tagit bort.

"Tydligen. Den här passagen är bättre bevakad än Azkaban."

"Är det vi ska hämta verkligen så värdefullt?"

"Ja, den där trolldrycken är unik. Ingen känner till ingredienserna, så det går inte att göra fler."

"Vad gör den?" Hon lade märke till hur Aeron stelnade till. Han var uppenbarligen lika nyfiken som hon var.

"Den ger tillbaka det som man förlorat. Har man förlorat en arm får man tillbaka den, har man förlorat förståndet.. Ja, du förstår."

En trolldryck som kunde bota de sinnessjuka? Luna hade aldrig hört talas om något liknande, och förstod varför den var så värdefull. Om en sådan trolldryck kunde massproduceras så skulle den psykiatriska avdelningen på st Mungos bli onödig. I princip alla avdelningar på st Mungos skulle bli onödiga.

Hon hade inte lagt märke till det innan, men ju längre in i gången de kom, desto högre verkade det svaga ringandet bli. Det var väldigt tyst, knappt hörbart, men blev starkare och starkare. Det verkade komma från väggarna.

"Den sjunger," mumlade hon och sträckte ut handen för att föra vid den märkligt lockande stenen. Precis innan hennes fingertoppar slog emot grottväggen högg Nathaniel tag i hennes arm. Hon stod kvar med blicken riktad mot den skimrande stenen. Hon ville röra den.

Nathaniel lade plötsligt sina händer över hennes öron och vred hennes huvud mot sig, så att hon tvingades se honom i ögonen. "Lyssna inte på den, och rör den absolut inte," sade han högt för att hon skulle höra. Hon nickade stumt. Hon förstod inte vad som tagit åt henne. Nathaniel hade sagt åt henne flera gånger att hon absolut inte fick röra något, men ändå hade hon inte kunnat motstå. "Det är inte vanlig sten," sa han och tog tag i hennes hand igen. Han släppte inte, utan höll hennes hand i ett fast grepp medan de fortsatte gå.

"Är det långt kvar?" frågade hon tyst, mest för sig själv. Hon hade fortfarande svårt att tro att Nathaniel tagit med henne. Ångrade han det? Med tanke på att han nu var tvungen att leda henne genom passagen så gjorde han nog det.

"Aeron?" frågade Nathaniel irriterat. Luna gissade att han inte tyckte om att han inte visste. Att han inte kunde ta sig igenom på egen hand. Hon var inte heller speciellt förtjust i Aeron, med tanke på vad han gjort mot henne. Dock skrämde han henne inte på samma sätt som den gamla Nathaniel gjorde, Nathaniel som hon sett i grottan, Nathaniel som gett henne vingar.

De gick under tystnad en stund till, tills Aeron äntligen sa: "Vi är framme." Luna tittade på väggen som Aeron stod vänd mot, och upptäckte en knappt synlig dörr. Det var inte en riktig dörr, snarare linjerna runt en rektangel som huggits in i stenen. De hade kunnat gå förbi många sådana dörrar utan att hon märkt det.

"Öppna dörren," beordrade Nathaniel och drog sin trollstav.

"Ja, ja, stressa mig inte." Aeron knackade med staven på dörren, först där gångjärnen borde ha suttit, och sedan där man borde ha kunnat sticka in en nyckel. En trädörr framträdde ur stenen, och Aeron tog fram en nyckel som han haft i ett läderband runt halsen.

Dörren gled upp och avslöjade inget annat än mörker. Aeron steg in, försvann för ett ögonblick, och tände sedan en fackla. Nathaniel gick in först, och Luna följde efter. Rummet de kommit in i såg liten ut till en början, då det var lågt i tak, men när hon tittade över axeln på Nathaniel såg hon att framför dem låg en korridor, kantad av hyllor på båda sidorna. Hon såg bara så långt som facklan lyste upp den, men ekot avslöjade att den sträckte ut sig evinnerligt långt.

"Var är trolldrycken?" frågade Nathaniel. Om han var förvånad över korridoren så visade han det inte. Kanske hade han varit där förut.

"Där borta," sa Aeron och nickade. "Där i hyllan med de andra trolldryckerna. Minns du vilket nummer den hade?"

Nathaniel släppte Lunas hand, och för ett ögonblick tycktes ljuset i rummet försvinna, och hon kände sig yr. "Jag minns." Han gick fram till hyllan som Aeron nickat mot, och sökte efter trolldrycken med blicken.

Aeron gick tyst och ställde sig bakom Luna, men hon märkte det knappt. Hon hade blicken fäst på Nathaniel, som stoppade något som påminde om en glasbit i fickan. Var det inte en trolldryck han ville ha?

"Rör dig inte," sa Aeron plötsligt. Hon kände spetsen av hans trollstav mot ryggen.

Nathaniel vände sig långsamt mot Aeron, nästan som om han förväntat sig vad som skulle hända. "Låt bli henne, Aeron."

Han frustade av skratt som inte lät riktigt.. Friskt. "Du ger inte mig order längre. Du är inte min mästare."

"Är det nu jag ska fråga: _Men vem är din mästare då?_ Och han stiger in och säger: _Det är jag_." Hur kunde Nathaniel skämta vid ett sånt här tillfälle? Hur kunde han inte vara rädd?

Hon hörde ett mjukt skratt bakom sig. Ett skratt som sände kalla kårar upp genom henne ryggrad. "Alltid lika rolig, min son." Leendet försvann från Nathaniels läppar. Han hade inte förväntat sig honom, den andre.

"Kasta hit trollstaven, och trolldrycken." Till och med Aeron verkade stressad, trots att det var _hans_ mästare. "Nu."

Nathaniel såg Luna i ögonen, övervägde sina alternativ, och gjorde sedan som han blivit tillsagd. Om de överlevde så skulle hon definitivt inte få följa med på några fler äventyr. Någon kom fram till vänster om Luna och fångade staven och trolldrycken. Personen var iförd en svart klädnad och dödsätarmask.

"Här, mästare," sa mannen när han gav dem till den andra Nathaniel.

Han skrockade nöjt. "Perfekt. Döda dem här tre. De har just blivit onödiga." Med det vände han på klacken och lämnade rummet. Dörren smällde igen bakom honom.

Aerons trollstav drogs snabbt bort från hennes rygg. Han hann inte ens höja den innan rummet fylldes av ett grönt sken och han föll ned död vid hennes fötter. Hon tittade upp på Nathaniel som stirrade tillbaka på henne med uppspärrade ögon. Han som tidigare hade varit oslagbar kunde nu inte ens försvara sig själv, och hon såg rädslan i hans ögon. Skarpa ljus och smällar fyllde rummet, bländade henne så att hon inte längre förstod vad som hände, och slog henne tillslut till golvet. Hennes rygg gjorde ont. _Nej,_ rättade hon sig, _min vinge_. Sedan blev det mörkt.

…

"Jag trodde inte att jag skulle behöva säga det här men.. Tack."

O'Sullivan blängde på Nathaniel. _Tack? _Var det allt de fick efter att ha riskerat sina liv för honom? Om han inte fick slå till Nathaniel snart skulle han bli tokig. Det riktigt kliades i nävarna. Som tur var hade han fått göra av med det värsta av sin frustration på dödsätarna.

"Varsågod," sa Ron med ett stolt, idiotiskt leende. På det sättet var han en typisk Weasley. Stolt över allt han åstadkommit, oavsett vad det var. O'Sullivan kände igen det så väl från Bill, Charlie och speciellt Percy.

De satt hopträngda i hans flygande bil, alla sju. Han hade vägrat låta David följa med. Aldrig att han skulle låta _David _kämpa mot dödsätare. Bara tanken var löjeväckande.

"Synd bara att du misslyckades totalt," muttrade han. "Hur hade du tänkt besegra Voldemort utan vare sig trollstav eller trolldryck?" frågade han irriterat. Det var något med lugnet hos Nathaniel som fick honom att vilja ta tag i hans axlar och skaka honom.

"Jag har det jag behöver," sa han släpigt. Den snorkiga tonen i hans röst gick inte att ta miste på. Hade han lagt sig till med Dracos sätt att prata nu också? "Är Luna okej?"

Bill satt med den fortfarande avsvimmade flickan i knät. "Jag tror det. Hon verkar inte vara skadad. David får ta en titt sen när vi kommer tillbaka."

Nathaniel nickade, men såg inte riktigt nöjd ut. "Stanna där framme i gläntan," sa han och nickade mot en öppning i skogen under dem.

"I gläntan?" O'Sullivan var inte säker på om han ville veta vad Nathaniel tänkte göra. Vad det än var så var han definitivt inte inräknad i planen, men han skulle definitivt bli tvungen att ta hand om följderna.

"Ja. Jag förklarar sen."

Sagt och gjort. O'Sullivan förde ner bilen till en skakig landning. Den var inte gjord för terrängkörning. Tillslut fick han stopp på bilen, och de sex passagerarna föll ut i två högar på varje sida. O'Sullivan steg ut aningen graciösare, men fortfarande inte speciellt stiligt med tanke på att han snubblade på en sten.

Nathaniel tog fram en dimmig glasbit ur fickan. Det såg ut som en skärva ut ett gammalt fönster. "Hermione, kom hit." Han ställde sig en bit bort från de andra.

O'Sullivan kunde inte missa Rons avundsjuka blick när Hermione gick ifrån honom till Nathaniel, som lade en arm runt henne och vände henne mot solen. Han höll upp glasbiten och lät solstrålarna skina genom den, ned på deras ansikten, som – i alla fall enligt Ron – var alldeles för nära varandra.

Hermione skrattade plötsligt och drog fram sin trollstav. Hon kastade gnistor som påminde om små fyrverkerier. "Åh, titta. Hermione har fått tillbaka sin magi." Luna hade vaknat och stod bredvid Harry. Hon verkade inte ett dugg oroad över att Nathaniel nu kramade Hermione.

Om Hermione hade fått tillbaka sin magi så hade Nathaniel också fått det. Vilket betydde att Nathaniel måste ha planerat hela grejen från början. Varför i helvette hade han då tagit med sig Luna?

"Mår du bra?" frågade Nathaniel vänligt när han gick fram till Luna. Han såg bra mycket gladare ut nu än han gjort innan.

"Ja, faktiskt." Hon rörde till och med lite på vingarna för att lägga tryck bakom sina ord. "Du har din magi?" Tonen gjorde påståendet till en fråga.

Han log. "Ja, äntligen."

"Tog du med Luna bara för att hon skulle agera som lockbete? Stå i vägen när du tog den där?" sa O'Sullivan lågt. Ilskan var tydligt i hans röst.

Leendet slocknade från Nathaniels läppar och hans ögon mörknade. "Jag skulle aldrig göra något sånt. Jag trodde inte att Aeron skulle ta med någon förstärkning."

"Men du visste att han skulle förråda dig?! Och du tog med dig Luna i alla fall!?" O'Sullivans röst hade höjts gradvis.

"Hade det bara varit han så hade jag kunnat hantera honom," sa Nathaniel lugnt, självsäkert.

"Men Luna var fortfarande utsatt för risk! Varför tog du med henne, istället för mig eller Potter?"

Nathaniel såg på Luna ett tag, med något som inte gick att tolka i blicken, sedan tittade han tillbaka på O'Sullivan och såg honom stint i ögonen. "Jag ville inte gå ned i passagen ensam," sa han rakt, utan att för ett ögonblick titta bort.

O'Sullivan visste inte hur han skulle reagera. Ensam? Var det ens möjligt för någon som Nathaniel? Han var ju inte.. Inte en människa. Innan han hann svara tog Nathaniel till orda igen. "Jag kommer inte att göra om samma misstag en gång till. Nu när jag har fått tillbaka min magi ska jag ta hand om Voldemort, på egen hand."

Harry som tidigare bara stått och lyssnat steg plötsligt fram. "Nej, jag tänker följa med dig."

"Nej, Harry. Allt jag måste göra är att övertyga Voldemort om att sätta på sig halsbandet, och sen ha ihjäl mig själv, och det behöver jag ingen hjälp med." Lunas ansikte blev ännu blekare, och det blev Hermiones också. "Det är därför Hermione måste bryta formeln som binder henne vid mig innan jag går."

"Men om hon bryter formeln, och Voldemort dör, hur ska du då kunna komma tillbaka?" Ron och Harry såg förvirrade ut, Lunas blick var oläsbart, medan Hermiones ansikte var fyllt med illa dold rädsla. Hon visste vad han skulle säga härnäst.

Nathaniel såg på dem med ett sorgset leende. "Det gör jag inte."

Alla stod tysta. De stirrade på honom, och ingen sa något. Ingen visste vad de skulle säga. Hermione tog upp något ur fickan och räckte det till Nathaniel. Han sträckte ut handen och lät henne knyta ett armband runt hans handled. Han höll handflatan uppåt, och toppen av mörkrets märke stack fram under ärmen på hans klädnad.

"Jag vet inte om den funkar," mumlade hon, så att de andra knappt kunde höra. "Den borde.. Den borde.." rösten svek henne och hon började snyfta. Nathaniel var på väg att lägga armarna om henne, men Ron hann före.

"Det blir nog bra," sa Nathaniel uppmuntrande. O'Sullivan kunde dock inte avgöra om det var Hermione eller han själv som han försökte muntra upp.

Med skakande händer riktade Hermione sin trollstav mot Nathaniel och mumlade en formel som O'Sullivan aldrig hört talas om innan. Ett vitt ljus tycktes dras ifrån Nathaniel och in i Hermiones trollstav. De andra verkade knappt lägga märke till det, och om de gjorde det så sa dem ingenting, men uttrycket i Nathaniels silvergrå ögon tycktes förändras. Det blev grymmare.

"Det är bara jag som kan döda Voldemort," sa Harry plötsligt. Det var som om han hoppat över en del av samtalet. "Profetian sa det klart och tydligt. Det enda sättet för honom att dö, är om jag dödar honom. Du måste ta mig med."

Nathaniel såg förvirrad ut. "Vilken profetia?"

"På ministeriet. När Sirius dog."

Det såg ut som om det gick upp ett ljus för Nathaniel. De hade berättat för honom om vad de gått igenom under sitt femte år. Han tog upp vad som såg ut att vara en gammal ceremoniel dolk ur en djup ficka. "Klara du av att hugga den här i ryggen på mig när jag säger till?" Han räckte den mot Harry.

Harry stirrade på vapnet. Han svalde, men tog sedan dolken från Nathaniel. "Jag kan göra det," sa han sammanbitet.

"Bra. Ta på dig osynlighetsmanteln, vi flyger själva resten av vägen."

Harry gick bort till bilen och tog fram osynlighetsmanteln som han tagit med sig. När han kom tillbaka kramade de andra om honom. Till och med O'Sullivan fann att han var tvungen att ge pojken en kram. Hermione och Luna slog armarna om Nathaniel också. Hermione grät fortfarande, Luna såg bara tom ut. Han skakade hand med Ron och sköt sen iväg på kvasten som han tydligen lagt i gläntan. Harry hade med sin egen kvast.

"Jag trodde alltid att det skulle vara vi tre som gav oss av i slutet," mumlade Ron med armen om Hermione.

"Jag trodde att det skulle vara Harry. Bara Harry."

_(Blir nog bara ett kapitel till. Vet inte riktigt hur jag tänkte när jag räknade vid förra kapitlet.. Nåja, tack för att ni läser och jag hoppas att ni kommer att läsa avslutningen till del 2. Det kommer en del 3 sen också, men den kommer att bli ganska annorlunda mot de första två delarna.. På mer än ett sätt)_


	15. Likvärdigt utbyte

**Kapitel 15 – Likvärdigt utbyte**

Nathaniel gick över Blackfields borggård, utan att bry sig om om någon såg honom. Han kände, snarare än hörde hur Harry följde efter honom, bara några steg bakom. Magin som forsade igenom honom igen hotade att ta sig ut. Han hade nästan glömt hur stark den var, hur mycket han behövde fokusera bara för att inte släppa ut den.

"Sto.." Den maskerade dödsätaren hann inte avsluta meningen. Ett grönt ljus sköt ut från Nathaniels öppna handflata och tystade honom för alltid. Om Harry hade något att invända så höll han det för sig själv, vilket var ett vist beslut. Nathaniel var inte på humör för att diskutera. Hans tankar var upptagna med död och kontroll. Kontroll, kontroll, kontroll. Om han var död skulle han i alla fall kunna släppa kontrollen, han skulle vara fri. Var det inte det han sagt till Dumbledore i början? _"Jag blir inte fri så länge jag lever_,_"_ och det var nog det sannaste han någonsin sagt.

Stegen från de andra dödsätarna närmade sig snabbt. Nathaniel log. Han hade förändrats mycket de senaste året, men att döda dödsätare var fortfarande något som han njöt av. Att se smärtan i deras ansikten och sedan tomheten. De kom närmre, och han stannade mitt på borggården, där alla skulle se honom.

"Ner," sade han tyst. Det subtila ljudet av småsten som knastrade talade om för honom att Harry gjort som han blivit tillsagd. Han höll båda händerna rakt ut från sidorna, med handflatorna utåt. Det gröna ljuset började som små gnistor, och växte sedan tills det omgav dem som en bubbla. När dödsätarna var tillräckligt nära släppte han den och såg nöjt vilken förödelse den orsakade när den expanderade. Förödelse var kanske fel ord. Tystnaden föll över borggården igen, och lugnet återvände.

Med bestämda steg gick han bort mot ingången. Dörrarna gled ljudlöst upp och de möttes av ett enormt gobeläng prytt med mörkrets märke. Hela skolan såg likadan ut. Nathaniel kunde inte begripa hur han stått ut så många år på skolan. Den var till för att utbilda hänsynslösa mördare. Men det var kanske det han var. Det var ju trots allt det som han skapats för.

Han följde de bekanta korridorerna tills hans nådde en trappa. Den var inte belyst, så det såg ut som om den sträckte sig rakt ned i avgrunden. "Och så gick det utför," mumlade Nathaniel innan han frammanade ett ljusklot som svävade en bit framför dem. Den kastade ett sprött blåvitt ljus på de mörka stenväggarna.

Trappan tycktes fortsätta i all oändlighet, och det faktum att de inte stötte på några fler dödsätare gjorde Nathaniel orolig. Om alla var samlade i grottsalen skulle det bli svårt för Harry att ta sig ut efter att han.. Nathaniel skulle helt enkelt bli tvungen att döda så många som möjligt, men utan att väcka några misstankar hos Voldemort om att han iscensatt sin förlust. Eller så kanske han skulle döda alla i alla fall. Storhetsvansinnet och det enorma ego som Voldemort byggt upp genom åren gjorde det lätt att få honom att tro att han var starkare än han egentligen var.

De kom ned i ännu en korridor. Den här var kantad med dörrar på varje sida. Hogwarts fängelsehåla verkade mysig jämfört med den här, och att man kunde höra plågade stön inifrån vissa av dörrarna gjorde inte det hela bättre. Harry var spänd, Nathaniel kunde känna det komma som i vågor från honom men orkade inte tänka på det. Själv kände han sig bara tom, märkligt tom, och han var inte säker på om det var bra eller dåligt. Känslor var man tvungen att lägga energi på, och energi var något han inte hade speciellt mycket kvar av. Kontroll, trött, död. Kontroll, trött, död. Det upprepades om och om igen, och om det inte hade varit för det vansinniga skrattet som ekade i hans öron, hade han nog inte märkt att de kommit in i grottsalen.

"Du kommer ensam?" Tonen gjorde påståendet till en fråga.

Nathaniel tittade upp och såg mannen som Aaron misstagit för honom själv. Han var lik. Kusligt lik, men han såg äldre ut. Och ögonen lyste röda i mörkret. "Jag behöver ingen hjälp för att besegra dig."

Nathaniel såg sig omkring. Det kändes som om han drömde. Alla de mörka skepnaderna omkring honom såg ut mer som skuggor än dödsätare. Återigen ekade det vansinniga skrattet. "Du kom hit för att dö."

"Inte ensam." Med de två orden släppte han iväg ännu en grön barriär som drog med sig allt levande som stod i vägen. Nästan allt levande. Voldemort stod kvar, orörd och oberörd.

Nu var vägen fri för Harry efter att.. Efter att han gjort det han skulle.

Ett leende spred ut sig över Voldemorts ansikte. "Du missade."

Nathaniel orkade inte svara. Han var alldeles för trött för att komma på ett fyndigt svar, och slungade istället iväg ett grönt spjut mot Voldemort. Det upplöstes precis innan det skulle ha nått sitt mål. "Du missade," upprepade han, fortfarande med samma leende. Att fejka en förlust skulle kanske inte vara så svårt, trots allt.

Han kastade en till och en till och en till, alla med samma effekt.. Alltså ingen alls. "Vänta där," sa Nathaniel högt och började gå mot Voldemort.

"Jag ska ingenstans," svarade han i tron om att orden hade varit riktade till honom. "Innan du dör, tillåt mig att fråga: Hur kommer det sig att du fortfarande har din magi?" Med orden försvann det hånande leendet och en glimt av osäkerhet syntes för ett ögonblick i de röda ögonen.

Nu var det Nathaniels tur att le. Inte för att han visste att han skulle vinna, vilket var hur Voldemort tolkade leendet, utan för att han nu visste säkert att han skulle dö, vilket var hur Harry hade tolkat leendet om han nu sett det. "Så länge jag har den här," Nathaniel slöt ena handen om amuletten som hängde runt hans hals för att visa vad han menade, "så har jag all den magi jag behöver, och lite till."

"Jag har aldrig hört talas om en sådan amulett."

Nathaniel stod så nära nu att om han sträckt ut armen så skulle hans fingertoppar snudda vid Voldemorts klädnad. "Den har hållits gömd av trollkarlar och häxor i generationer. Goda magiker som inte avslöjade något förrän de visste säkert att jag inte skulle använda den för egen vinning. Kraftfulla föremål har en tendens att hamna i fel händer, som du kanske har märkt." Nathaniel sneglade mot trollstaven som Voldemort höll i. En trollstav som numera bara hade rester kvar av hans magi. Men rester verkade vara tillräckligt för att lura Voldemort.

Hans ögon glödde av girighet och avund. Nathaniel hade valt sina ord med omsorg, och han märkte att de fungerade. "Ge mig den."

"Jag tänker döda dig."

"Ge mig den," väste han mellan tänderna. Nathaniel fick plötsligt lust att skratta. Det var märkligt att se ett ansikte så likt hans eget förvridas till något så avskyvärt.

"_Avada Kedavra,_" sade han lugnt samtidigt som han höll ut handen mot Voldemorts hjärta.

Han blinkade inte ens. Formen upplöstes, precis som de tidigare. Det var utan tvekan Voldemorts nya kropp som gjort honom så stark. Trots att han fortfarande var länkad till sin gamla kropp använde han den nya som om han aldrig haft någon annan.

"Du kan inte döda mig."

"Och du kan inte döda mig."

"Vi får se."

Med en rörelse, tillräckligt snabb för att Nathaniel inte skulle hinna reflektera över vad han gjorde, hade Voldemort dragit en dolk ur sin klädnad och stött den mot Nathaniel. Av ren reflex hade han kastat upp armen för att försvara sig, men en mugglardolk hade han inte varit beredd på. Den satt fortfarande kvar i armen när Voldemort släppte och ryckte loss amuletten från hans hals istället. Det gjorde ont, ont på riktigt, fysiskt ont. Han tittade fascinerat på handtaget som stack ut och blodet som letade sig från hans arm och ned på golvet. Det var en av de få vapen som han inte hade planerat för. _Men, _tänkte han och kunde knappt dölja sitt leende_, Rons pappa skulle definitivt gilla historien om hur en trollkarl blev besegrad av ett mugglarvapen_.

…

Voldemort lagade kedjan som amuletten hängde från med en snabb formel, varpå han trädde den över huvudet med ett triumferande hånflin. Nathaniel stod fortfarande som förstenad, och Harry förstod inte vad som hänt. Han hade hållit sig bakom Nathaniel, så som han hade blivit tillsagd att göra, men hade därför inte kunnat se mer än Nathaniels rygg och toppen av Voldemorts huvud. Nu stod Nathaniel med huvudet böjt, som om han tittade på sina fötter, och Harry kunde se i Voldemorts ansikte att han var helt övertygad om att han vunnit.

Det var dags. Sista steget, hans tur. Han väntade på att Nathaniel skulle säga något, göra något, vad som helst. Voldemort hade antagit en avvaktade min. Även han väntade på Nathaniels reaktion. En reaktion som aldrig kom.

Försiktigt plockade Harry fram den dolk han haft med sig. Ett långt åbäke, nästan ett svärd, men inte riktigt. Vad han just skulle till att göra gjorde honom illamående. Nathaniels helsvarta klädnad hade ett vitt märke på hans rygg, ett märke som han bett Harry sätta dit med en framtrollad krita. Det var precis över hans hjärta.

Voldemort hade tröttnat på att vänta och öppnade munnen för att kasta en formel. Nu hade Harry inte tid att vänta längre. Han var tvungen att göra det nu. Springa de få stegen och träffa märket. _Nu! _Men hans ben rörde sig inte ur fläcken. De vägrade flytta på sig hur han än försökte.

Voldemort slog igen munnen så hårt att Harry kunde höra hans tänder slå ihop. Nathaniel hade en hand runt halsen på honom. "Nu, Harry."

Återigen försökte han få sina fastfrusna ben att röra sig, sina kraftlösa armar att lyfta dolken, sitt förvirrade medvetande att trycka bort tankarna på hur det skulle kännas att bokstavligt talat hugga Nathaniel i ryggen. Det gick inte.

Voldemort kraxade ilsket och hans ofokuserad användande av magi slet sönder ärmen på Nathaniels klädnad och även huden som fanns innanför. "Harry, jag har aldrig bett om något i hela mitt liv, men _snälla_ döda mig."

Någonting som kändes som flera små händer knuffade honom. Först förstod han inte, men sedan insåg han att det var Nathaniels magi som knuffade honom försiktigt framåt. Harry hade fått ett relativt enkelt uppdrag. Att använda dolken när det var dags. Skulle Nathaniel behöva göra även det själv?

Motstridiga tankar kämpade inom Harry, men tillslut gjorde han sitt val. Inte för att han ville följa planen, inte för att han ville spela hjälte, inte för att han ville göra som Nathaniel sagt, inte för att han ville uppfylla Nathaniels sista önskan, inte ens för att han ville döda Voldemort. Det var blicken som fick honom att plötsligt samla sig, höja dolken och springa framåt. Nathaniel hade vänt sig mot honom, och han hade varken sett irriterad eller bedjande ut, utan snarare lycklig. Det var ett sådant milt leende som Harry alltid hade föreställt sig att hans föräldrar skulle ha om de såg ned på honom från himlen. Sorgsen över att de aldrig kunde finnas på samma nivå som honom, tillgänglig för honom, men otroligt lycklig över att dem kunnat uppleva det som dem upplevt tillsammans med Harry. Om Nathaniel skulle dö så skulle han göra det med _det_ leendet, och inget annat ansiktsuttryck.

Harry skulle aldrig glömma det ögonblick då han stack dolken genom Nathaniels hjärta och såg både hans vän och hans fiende falla till marken samtidigt, fullständigt livlösa.

…

Silverarmbandet runt Nathaniels arm glimmade till samtidigt som livet försvann ur hans silverfärgade ögon.

_(JA! Jag är klar. Har försökt skriva klart det här kapitlet hur länge som helst, men det blev aldrig mer än några ord åt gången. Nu kan jag äntligen börja med del tre. Den sista, avgörande delen._

_Jo, förresten.. nu kanske ni undrar: Men profetian då? Och Luna? Och en massa andra saker? .. Ja det undrar jag också. Men allting kommer att avslutas i den tredje delen. _Viljan att fortsätta._ Kan ju berätta att tredje delen blir _väldigt _annorlunda. _Väldigt_. Så förbered er på en överraskning._

_Förresten, AnMel. Har jag sagt att jag älskar dig? Dina reviews får mig nästan att gråta av glädje.)_


End file.
